La fisioterapeuta de Cullen
by G. Oswald Oswin
Summary: La fisioterapeuta Isabella Swan se quedó de piedra al ver que su último cliente era el actor Edward Masen, al que siempre había admirado. Ahora ella tenía que enfrentarse al hombre real que se ocultaba tras esa fachada de estrella de cine. ADAPT.
1. Argumento

ADAPT

* * *

><p><strong>ARGUMENTO<strong>

_Él se comportaba como una fiera, pero ella se sentía desfallecer en sus brazos._

La fisioterapeuta Isabella Swan se quedó de piedra al ver que su último cliente era el actor Edward Masen, al que siempre había admirado. Ahora ella tenía que enfrentarse al hombre real que se ocultaba tras esa fachada de estrella de cine. Él se estaba recuperando de un accidente en su fabulosa mansión familiar y no podía decirse que fuera un buen paciente, más bien todo lo contrario. Pero logró despertar los sentidos dormidos de Isabella como ningún otro hombre había hecho…

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Carole Mortimer. <strong>


	2. Prólogo

ADAPT

* * *

><p>CREO que debería advertirla, señorita Swan; en este momento mi hermano se está comportando como un patán arrogante.<p>

Debía de ser cosa de familia, pensó Isabella irónicamente mientras miraba a Carlisle Cullen, que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio en la oficina londinense de la Corporación Cullen. Alto, moreno y con un atractivo aristocrático, con un aire de lejanía que rozaba la frialdad, no le parecía patán en absoluto; pero aquel hombre debía de ser la epítome de la arrogancia.

El hecho de que no mostrase ningún interés en ella como mujer debía de tener algo que ver con los pensamientos poco amables de Isabella; pero una chica siempre podía soñar que la perseguía un hombre guapo, alto y rico, ¿verdad? Que Carlisle Cullen tuviera más dinero que algunos países pequeños, y que saliese sólo con rubias de piernas interminables, completamente opuestas a ella, con su altura media y su melena caoba, probablemente tuviese que ver con su falta de interés. Además, si no hubiera ya suficientes cosas en su contra, ella era simplemente la fisioterapeuta que aquel hombre pensaba contratar, con suerte, para ayudar a la recuperación de su hermano pequeño.

Ella le devolvió la oscuridad penetrante de su mirada.

–Casi todas las personas con dolores tienden a volverse… un poco agresivas en su comportamiento, señor Cullen.

Él sonrió secamente.

–Creo que descubrirá que Edward es muy agresivo.

Isabella repasó mentalmente los hechos relevantes que ya tenía sobre el hombre que iba a ser su próximo paciente. En el terreno personal, sabía que Edward Cullen tenía treinta y cuatro años, y que era el menor de tres hermanos. En el terreno médico, sabía que Edward había estado implicado en algún tipo de accidente seis meses atrás, que había resultado en la rotura de casi todos los huesos del lado derecho de su cuerpo. Numerosas operaciones más tarde, su movilidad aún era reducida y él se había retirado del mundo a su casa de campo en Inglaterra, sin duda con la intención de lamer sus heridas en privado.

Hasta el momento, Isabella no veía nada raro en su comportamiento.

–Estoy segura de que no será nada que no haya visto en otros pacientes, señor Cullen –dijo ella con determinación.

Carlisle Cullen apoyó los codos en su escritorio y la miró por encima de sus dedos entrecruzados.

–Lo que trato de explicarle es que posiblemente Edward no se muestre muy… entusiasta, por así decirlo, ante la idea de que otra fisioterapeuta más trabaje con él.

Dado que Isabella nunca se había considerado «otra fisioterapeuta más», el comentario no le resultó muy halagador. Estaba orgullosa del éxito que había logrado en su clínica privada durante los últimos tres años. Hasta el punto de que la mayoría de sus clientes acudían por recomendación de sus médicos o de otros pacientes satisfechos.

Por lo que Isabella había leído en el informe médico que estaba sobre el escritorio de Carlisle Cullen, un informe confidencial al que probablemente no debería tener acceso, los cirujanos habían hecho su trabajo y ahora dependía de Edward Cullen hacer el resto. Algo que no parecía muy dispuesto a hacer…

Isabella entornó los ojos mientras observaba el rostro altivo que tenía delante.

–¿Qué es lo que me está ocultando, señor Cullen? –preguntó finalmente.

Él le dedicó una breve sonrisa.

–Veo que su reputación de profesional directa hace honor a la verdad.

Isabella era muy consciente de que su actitud era brusca y su apariencia, seria. Aquel día llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza y llevaba sólo un poco de rímel en las pestañas, que rodeaban unos ojos chocolate y fríos. Sabía que esa apariencia daba siempre la impresión de que no se implicaba emocionalmente, lo cual no era cierto, por supuesto, pero empatizar con sus pacientes era una cosa y permitirles ver esa empatía era otra bien distinta.

En cuanto a su reputación como profesional…

Gracias a Dios, Carlisle Cullen no dio muestras de haber oído los rumores en relación con la reciente acusación de Jessica Newton; según decía, Isabella había tenido una aventura con su marido, Mike, mientras era su fisioterapeuta. De haber oído los rumores, era improbable que quisiera contratarla.

–Nunca le he encontrado el sentido a no ser sincera –contestó ella–. Sobre todo en lo referente a mis pacientes.

Carlisle asintió convencido.

–Edward no aceptaría nada menos –se recostó en su asiento de cuero negro.

–¿Y…? –Isabella lo atravesó con su mirada verde. Si iba a trabajar con el hermano de aquel hombre, tenía que saber todo lo que hubiese que saber sobre él; no sólo su historial médico.

–Y Edward no sabe nada sobre mi intención de contratarla a usted –contestó él con un suspiro.

Isabella ya sospechaba que ése podía ser el caso. Resultaba una complicación para su trabajo que el paciente se mostrase hostil hacia ella incluso antes de haber empezado a trabajar con él, pero ya había trabajado antes con pacientes difíciles. De hecho casi todos sus pacientes eran difíciles; su reputación de ser capaz de tratar con pacientes poco colaboradores era la razón por la que no le había faltado trabajo desde que abriese la clínica.

–¿Debo interpretar por su comentario que tiene intención de presentárselo como un hecho consumado?

–En cualquier caso, es probable que le diga que se vaya, y de manera poco amable.

Isabella apretó los labios.

–Si me contratara, tendríamos que conseguir que fuera imposible que pudiera decirme que me marchara, amablemente o no. Según creo, ha dicho que la casa en la que está alojado en Gloucestershire es suya, ¿verdad?

Carlisle la miró con desconfianza.

–Es parte de una finca propiedad de la Corporación Cullen, sí.

–Entonces, como director de la corporación, usted tiene derecho a decidir quién se queda y quién se va.

–¿No le importaría presentarse allí sin más y enfrentarse a las consecuencias?

–Si mi paciente no me deja otra opción, no. No me importaría –le aseguró ella.

–Tengo la impresión de que Edward encontrará en usted la horma de su zapato.

–¿Entonces ha decidido elegirme para trabajar con su hermano?

–Trabajar con Edward puede ser una exageración –explicó Carlisle–. Edward ha dejado muy claro que no quiere que la gente lo trate y lo mire como si fuera un insecto en un frasco.

–Yo nunca hago eso, señor Cullen –contestó Isabella secamente. Su interés por el caso aumentaba mientras pensaba en el duro trabajo que tenía por delante–. Puedo empezar la semana que viene, si le parece bien –no tenía intención de dejarle ver a aquel hombre lo aliviada que se sentía ante la posibilidad de poder abandonar Londres durante un tiempo.

Y alejarse de las falsas acusaciones de Jessica Newton sobre la supuesta aventura con su marido.

–Me parece perfecto –contestó él. Parecía aliviado de ver que nada de lo que le había dicho sobre su hermano hubiese logrado disuadirla.

Isabella comprendía ese alivio demasiado bien; sabía que a menudo la incapacidad de los pacientes de afrontar su enfermedad afectaba a la familia casi tanto como a ellos. A veces más. Y por mucho que Carlisle Cullen fuese conocido por su frialdad y su arrogancia, obviamente quería mucho a su hermano.

–Necesitaré una llave de la casa donde se aloja, e indicaciones para llegar hasta allí – dijo–. Lo que ocurra después déjemelo a mí.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Carole Mortimer.<strong>

**Actualización: Diario. **


	3. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER:** NADA ME PERTENECE. La historia es de _Carole Mortimer_ y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo disfrute mucho con la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

¿ QUIÉN diablos es usted? ¿Y qué está haciendo en mi cocina?

Isabella había llegado a la casa situada a la entrada de Mulberry Hall hacía una hora, y había llamado al timbre y a la puerta. Luego, decidió que o bien Edward Cullen no estaba en casa o se negaba a contestar. Así que no le quedó otra opción que entrar con la llave que Carlisle Cullen le había dado. Al entrar en la cocina y ver el desastre que allí había, no se había molestado en seguir avanzando. Los platos sucios y el desorden eran una completa afronta para su necesidad innata de orden y limpieza. Dudaba que Edward se hubiera molestado en fregar una simple taza o un plato desde su llegada a la casa un mes atrás.

–¿Esto es una cocina? –siguió recogiendo la vajilla sucia, que parecía inundar cada superficie, antes de dejarla en el fregadero lleno de agua caliente con jabón–. Creí que era un laboratorio de cultivos bacteriológicos –se dio la vuelta para dirigirle una mirada reprobatoria al hombre que la miraba con desconfianza.

Y entonces sintió la necesidad de apoyarse contra uno de los armarios de la cocina para no caerse cuando lo reconoció. A pesar de su pelo largo y revuelto y de la barba de varios días que cubría su mandíbula cuadrada, y pese a la camiseta negra y vaqueros gastados ligeramente holgados, no cabía duda de su identidad.

A Isabella le costó un gran esfuerzo mantener su expresión fría y distante al encontrarse frente a frente no con Edward Cullen, sino con el actor mundialmente famoso Edward Masen.

Era cierto que el pelo revuelto y la barba lograban disimular casi todo su atractivo, lo cual probablemente fuese su intención, pero no había manera de ignorar aquellos fascinantes ojos color ámbar. Las descripciones de los críticos sobre el color de los ojos difería entre oro fundido y ámbar, pasando por canela; pero, fuese cual fuese el color, la descripciones siempre iban precedidas de la palabra «fascinantes».

Como admiradora del actor inglés, que había conquistado Hollywood diez años atrás cuando, siendo relativamente desconocido, había obtenido el papel protagonista en una película que había sido éxito de taquilla, Isabella sabía perfectamente quién era. Debería saberlo, pues había visto todas sus películas; unas veinte hasta la fecha. Un par de ellas incluso le habían reportado Óscares por sus interpretaciones, y habría reconocido aquellos rasgos cincelados incluso en la oscuridad. En sus fantasías con aquel hombre, siempre había sido en la oscuridad…

Además, sabía que Edward Masen se había caído desde lo alto de un edificio hacía seis meses durante el rodaje de su última película. Los periódicos se habían llenado de especulaciones en su momento y habían insinuado que Edward había quedado severamente desfigurado. Que tal vez no volviera a caminar jamás. Que quizá no volvería a trabajar.

A Isabella no le cabía ninguna duda. El corazón le latía con fuerza y sentía las

mejillas sonrojadas. Tal vez Edward caminase con ayuda de un bastón, pero seguía siendo el actor increíblemente guapo con el que había estado obsesionada durante años. Un pequeño hecho que Carlisle Cullen había olvidado mencionarle la semana anterior, pensó con cierto resentimiento. Le habría gustado que la hubiese advertido.

–¡Muy graciosa! –gruñó Edward en respuesta a su comentario sobre la cocina. Estaba en la puerta, apoyado sobre el bastón de ébano que tenía que llevar consigo si no quería acabar de cara contra el suelo–. Eso sigue sin explicar quién es y cómo ha entrado.

Edward estaba durmiendo, tumbado en la cama que habían llevado al comedor porque no podía subir las escaleras, cuando oyó a alguien moverse por la cocina. Lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de un ladrón, pero los intrusos normalmente no se quedaban a lavar los platos.

–Tengo una llave –respondió la pelirroja.

–¿Y quién se la ha dado?

–Su hermano Carlisle.

Edward frunció el ceño.

–Si el metomentodo de mi hermano la ha enviado aquí como ama de llaves, creo que debería saber que no necesito ninguna.

–Las evidencias demuestran lo contrario –contestó ella, le dio la espalda y siguió moviéndose con eficiencia por la cocina, recogiendo más platos sucios y apilándolos en el escurridor. Y aquello le dio a Edward la oportunidad de comprobar como la camiseta blanca se ceñía a sus pechos firmes y a su vientre plano, y terminaba un par de centímetros por encima de los vaqueros, que envolvían unas nalgas perfectas.

Genial; la única parte de su cuerpo que no le dolía ya por sus lesiones acababa de inflamarse y empezaba a palpitar.

Era la primera vez que sentía el más mínimo interés sexual hacia una mujer desde el accidente que había tenido seis meses atrás; pero teniendo en cuenta las penosas condiciones en las que se encontraba el resto de su cuerpo, no era un interés que recibiera con especial alegría.

–Casi todas esas cosas irán al lavavajillas –le dijo mientras la pelirroja comenzaba a fregar los platos que había metido en el agua caliente del fregadero.

–Podrían haber ido al lavavajillas después de haber sido usados –le corrigió ella sin darse la vuelta–. Ahora habrá que aclararlos primero.

–¿Está insinuando que soy un guarro?

–Oh, no era una insinuación –respondió ella.

–A lo mejor no se ha dado cuenta, pero estoy ligeramente impedido –se defendió Edward; de todas maneras, últimamente no tenía mucho apetito, pero cuando tenía hambre, la cadera y la pierna le dolían tanto cuando terminaba de preparar la comida y de comérsela que no se sentía con fuerzas para fregar los platos.

La pelirroja dejó de fregar, se dio la vuelta lentamente y lo miró con unos enormes ojos chocolate.

–Vaya –dijo–. He de admitir que no esperaba que jugara tan pronto la carta de «estoy

tullido».

Edward tomó aliento y agarró el mango del bastón con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

–¿Qué acaba de decir?

Isabella siguió mirando a Edward a los ojos, incluso mientras advertía el ligero matiz grisáceo que habían adquirido sus ya de por sí pálidas mejillas, así como la rigidez de un cuerpo que obviamente mostraba los síntomas del dolor y de la enfermedad.

Acostumbrada a ser una absoluta profesional en lo referente a su trabajo, a Isabella estaba costándole trabajo enfrentarse al atractivo oscuro y sensual de Edward con su habitual distancia. De hecho, había evitado mirarlo durante unos minutos en un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura. Isabella, que normalmente mantenía la cabeza fría con los hombres, había arrastrado a su hermana a ver todas las películas de Edward Masen, sólo para poder sentarse en la oscuridad del cine y deleitarse con su imagen en la gran pantalla antes de poder comprar más tarde el DVD de la película y deleitarse en privado. Su hermana Marie iba a partirse de la risa cuando supiera a quién tenía como paciente.

Su expresión permaneció fría y calmada al darse cuenta de que, por fortuna, apenas había nada reconocible del atractivo actor en el hombre pálido y demacrado que tenía delante. ¡Salvo por aquellos ojos!

–Lo siento. Creí que era así como se consideraba a si mismo. Como un tullido.

–Da igual quién sea y lo que esté haciendo aquí –contestó él con un brillo peligroso en la mirada–. ¡Simplemente lárguese de mi casa!

–Me parece que no.

Edward frunció el ceño ante su respuesta calmada.

–¿Perdón?

Isabella sonrió al ver la furia que Edward estaba intentando en vano contener.

–Esta casa es de su hermano, no de usted, y el hecho de que Carlisle me diera una llave para entrar demuestra que no le importa que esté aquí.

Edward tomó aliento.

–A mí sí me importa.

Ella volvió a sonreír ligeramente.

–Por desgracia usted no es el que paga las facturas.

–¡No necesito una maldita ama de llaves! –repitió él, frustrado.

–Como ya he dicho, eso es cuestionable –bromeó Isabella mientras se dirigía a secarse las manos con un trapo que también parecía necesitar un cara a cara con el jabón–. Isabella Swan –le ofreció la mano seca–. Y no soy un ama de llaves.

Una mano que Edward eligió ignorar antes de mirarla con los párpados entornados. De unos veintitantos años, aquella mujer tenía unas pestañas increíblemente largas y oscuras que enmarcaban unos ojos de un chocolate profundo, y las pecas que normalmente acompañaban a un pelo tan caoba como el suyo estaban dispersas sobre su pequeña nariz. Sus labios eran

carnosos, el de abajo ligeramente más que el de arriba, sobre una barbilla puntiaguda y decidida. También tenía un cuerpo sensual bajo la camiseta blanca y los vaqueros, así como una lengua viperina.

Nadie en los últimos meses, ni siquiera sus dos hermanos, se había atrevido a hablarle como acababa de hacerlo Isabella Swan.

–¿De qué conoce a Carlisle? –preguntó de pronto.

–No lo conozco –tras encogerse de hombros, la mujer dejó caer la mano a un lado–. Al menos no de la manera en que cree.

Edward llevaba de pie más tiempo del habitual, y como consecuencia comenzaba a dolerle la cadera. Mucho.

–¿La idea que Carlisle tiene de una broma es pagar a una mujer para que se vaya a la cama conmigo?

Isabella sonrió frente a aquel insulto deliberado; al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba si el hombre frío y distante que había conocido la semana anterior tendría sentido del humor.

–¿Le parezco una mujer a la que los hombres pagan para irse a la cama con ellos?

–¿Cómo diablos debería saberlo? –preguntó Edward.

–¿Quiere decir que normalmente no tiene que pagar a una mujer para que se vaya a la cama usted? –eso era algo de lo que era bien consciente; Edward Masen tenía problemas para sacar a las mujeres de su cama, y no al revés.

–Normalmente no.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando abochornarla con la intimidad de la conversación. Y estaba consiguiéndolo, lo cual no era bueno dadas las circunstancias.

–Le aseguro que no tendría ningún interés en irme a la cama con un hombre tan lleno de autocompasión que no sólo se ha apartado de su familia, sino del resto del mundo.

–¿Y qué diablos sabe usted al respecto? –preguntó él con desprecio–. No la veo sufriendo las miradas compasivas cada vez que sale a la calle, cuando cojea por ahí con la ayuda de un bastón para no quedar en ridículo al caerse.

Isabella dudó un instante antes de contestar.

–No, ya no…

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Isabella lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

–Significa que, cuando tenía diez años, sufrí un accidente de coche que me dejó confinada a una silla de ruedas durante dos años. No pude caminar en absoluto durante ese tiempo, ni siquiera «cojear por ahí con la ayuda de un bastón». Usted, por otra parte, sigue pudiendo mover las dos piernas, y por eso no recibirá por mi parte una de esas miradas compasivas que tan ofensivas le parecen.

Normalmente Isabella no les hablaba a sus pacientes de los años que había pasado en una silla de ruedas. No veía razón para hacerlo, y tampoco lo habría hecho en esa ocasión si el tono desafiante de Edward no hubiera hurgado en la herida.

–¿Usted tuvo suerte por volver a andar y ahora cree que a todo el mundo que está en la misma situación le va a pasar lo mismo? –preguntó él.

–Usted ha tenido la mala suerte de sufrir lesiones que le han hecho alejarte de lo que era antes. O vive con ello o se enfrenta a ello, pero no se esconda aquí, sintiendo pena.

De pronto Edward la miró con una súbita comprensión.

–Si Carlisle no la ha enviado aquí para acostarse conmigo, ¿entonces quién diablos es?

¿Otro médico? ¿O quizá el arrogante de mi hermano ahora piensa que necesito un loquero?

–Según leí en tu informe médico, no sufrió daños en la cabeza cuando se cayó.

–Así es –respondió él con sequedad.

–¿Cree que necesita un psiquiatra?

–No pienso jugar a este juego con usted, señorita Swan.

–Le aseguro que esto no me parece un juego, señor Masen.

–¿Sabe quién soy? –preguntó Edward.

–Claro que sé quién es. Es un hombre muy conocido. Obviamente no se siente encantador y atractivo como siempre, pero sigue siendo usted.

¿Seguía siéndolo? A menudo Edward se lo preguntaba. Hasta hacía seis meses disfrutaba de la vida. Vivía en California. Trabajaba en lo que le gustaba. Era lo suficientemente «encantador y atractivo» para irse a la cama con cualquier mujer que le interesase. Desde el accidente, eso había cambiado. Él había cambiado.

–En ese caso, señorita Swan, lo que necesito es alguien que encuentre un guión donde necesiten un protagonista masculino que cojee. ¿Conoce alguno? –preguntó mientras se apartaba de ella, apoyándose en el lado derecho como de costumbre, mientras el músculos

y los huesos dañados de la cadera y de la pierna protestaban por el movimiento. ¡Le dolía se moviese o no!

–Así, de pronto, no –contestó la pelirroja–. Y no necesitaría uno si concentrase sus energías en recuperar la movilidad de esa pierna en vez de autocompadecerse.

–¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Edward–. Es usted otra sádica fisioterapeuta, ¿verdad? Ha venido a machacar y masajear hasta que no pueda soportar más el dolor –era una afirmación, no una pregunta; Edward había tenido un fisioterapeuta tras otro trabajando en su pierna y en su cadera durante meses, desde que el cirujano terminase de recomponerle los huesos.

Ninguno de ellos había logrado más que enviarlo directamente al infierno.

–El hecho de que la pierna aún le duela podría ser algo positivo, no negativo – respondió Isabella Swan.

–¡Pensaré en eso a las dos de la mañana, cuando no pueda dormir porque el dolor me esté volviendo loco!

Cuando Carlisle Cullen había advertido a Isabella de que su hermano era muy

agresivo, se había olvidado de añadir lo testarudo e irracional que podía llegar a ser.

–En este caso, el dolor podría ser algo bueno; podría significar que los músculos se están regenerando –explicó ella pacientemente.

–¡O podría significar que se están muriendo!

–Bueno, sí… –no tenía sentido mentirle en lo referente a esa posibilidad–. Podré decirte más cuando haya trabajado con ellos…

–La única parte de mi cuerpo con la que podría querer que trabajase una mujer está un par de centímetros más arriba del muslo –respondió él.

Isabella no pudo evitar ruborizarse y deslizar la mirada instintivamente hacia la

zona en cuestión. Esa zona en particular de su anatomía parecía funcionar con normalidad, a juzgar por el enorme bulto que se adivinaba bajo los vaqueros.

Edward Cullen; no, Edward Masen, estaba físicamente excitado. Con ella.

No, no con ella en particular, se recordó con impaciencia. Dudaba mucho que aquel hombre hubiese permitido acercarse a alguna mujer desde el accidente, y tras seis meses de celibato, probablemente ella fuese la primera mujer razonablemente atractiva que hubiese visto en un tiempo; por tanto le habría excitado una monja, siempre y cuando tuviera pechos.

–Si está intentando avergonzarme, señor Masen…

–Entonces lo he conseguido –contestó él mirando sus mejillas sonrojadas con actitud triunfal.

–Puede –admitió ella–. ¿Y saber eso le hace sentirse bien? –lo miró mientras él le dirigía una sonrisa arrogante. Una sonrisa sexy que le recordó que aquel hombre era el actor con el que había fantaseado durante diez años.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–No importa si me hace sentir bien o no. Pienso olvidar que usted existe en cuanto salga por la puerta.

En esa ocasión, fue Isabella la que sonrió.

–Son ustedes una familia muy arrogante, ¿verdad?

Edward se carcajeó.

–¿A cuántos de nosotros conoce?

–Sólo a Carlisle y a usted…

–¿Y cree que nosotros somos arrogantes? –resopló con incredulidad–. Créame, no sabrá lo que es la arrogancia hasta que no haya conocido a Anthony.

–¿Su gemelo?

–Parece saber mucho sobre mí.

–Creo que es dominio público que Edward Masen tiene un hermano gemelo –

respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

–Anthony y yo sólo somos mellizos, no gemelos idénticos.

¡Gracias a Dios! Isabella no estaba segura de que el mundo y ella pudieran soportar que hubiese dos hombres con el atractivo físico de Edward.

Aún tenía que decidir si aquel hombre representaba un problema para trabajar con él; además de la necesidad que sentía de arrancarle la ropa y lanzarse a la cama con él cada vez que lo miraba. Pero eso sería normal. Miles de mujeres debían de sentir lo mismo por el actor Edward Masen. Salvo que ninguna de esas mujeres tenía que actuar como una profesional y tratar a ese hombre como a cualquier otro paciente, cosa que él no era para Isabella.

Suspiró cansada mientras se apartaba de la cara algunos mechones de pelo que habían escapado de su trenza.

–Mire, señor Masen, he tenido un largo camino desde Londres, y además me vendría bien algo de comer. ¿Así que cree que podríamos hacer una tregua el tiempo suficiente para que pueda preparar algo de cenar?

Edward entornó los ojos. Por un lado quería que aquella mujer desapareciera para siempre, pero, por otro, la mención de la comida le recordó que tenía hambre; otro efecto secundario de las malditas pastillas que tomaba para poder descansar un poco.

–Eso depende –murmuró finalmente.

–¿De qué?

–De que sepa o no cocinar, claro. Si me pone delante otro plato de judías cocidas con tostadas, puede que se lo tire a la cara –desde que se mudara allí un mes atrás, había estado viviendo a base de cosas con tostadas, demasiado dolorido y sin apetito como para molestarse en cocinar otra cosa.

Carlisle se había tomado la molestia de enviarle a aquella mujer, pero Edward no tenía intención de permitirle ver sus lesiones. Ella tampoco parecía estar pensando en el sexo. Así que al menos podría hacer algo útil en otros aspectos… antes de que siguiera adelante con su intención de echarla de todas formas.

–Creo que puedo hacer algo mejor que eso –le dijo Isabella Swan–. No sabía si

aquí habría comida, así que he traído algunas cosas –continuó alegremente–. Iré al coche a buscarlas –recogió su chaqueta negra del respaldo de una de las sillas de la cocina y se la puso antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta–. Espero que le guste el bistec.

Sólo oír nombrar la carne roja fue suficiente para que a Edward se le hiciese la boca agua.

–Lo soportaré –masculló entre dientes.

Isabella sonreía mientras iba hacia su coche. Al menos Edward le permitía que se quedara el tiempo suficiente para preparar la cena. Aunque no era de extrañar, pues a juzgar por los platos sucios que acababa de recoger, sabía que Edward no había exagerado sobre la cantidad de judías cocidas con tostadas que había comido desde que se trasladara allí.

Lo que ocurriera después de que Isabella preparase la cena aún estaba por ver, claro; no se dejó engañar ni por un momento por su súbita aquiescencia al permitirle cocinar para ambos.

¡Iba a cenar con Edward Masen!

Cierto que se trataba de un Edward Masen muy distinto al hombre encantador sobre el que llevaba años leyendo en los periódicos. O con el que había fantaseado cada vez que lo veía en la pequeña y gran pantalla, pero aun así…

Isabella apenas había tenido tiempo de abrir la puerta del coche cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Al agacharse para recogerlo del asiento del copiloto, vio de quién se trataba.

–¿Marie? –dijo agradecida antes de pulsar el botón para hablar con su hermana–. ¡Me alegra mucho que hayas llamado! Creo que tengo un problema. ¡Un gran problema!

* * *

><p>Les cuento que Edward es un gruñón, pero quién no con tal dolor.(?) Comprendanlo :)<p>

Sé que muchas personas odian las adaptaciones ya que quien las sube se "adjudica" el trabajo de otra persona y se puede considerar plagio. Aunque.. vamos, bajar historias PDF también ;) (CULPABLE) Lo entiendo y estoy de acuerdo, ya que he visto quienes dicen "mi adaptación", como si fuera gran cosa hacerlo, no lo es... Por lo que, aclaro, NADA es mio, nada. Tengo remordimientos de conciencia al hacer esto, pero me fascino esta historia, en primera parte porque es una temática que yo amo... las fisioterapeutas y los actores. Me dije, ¿por qué no? Y segunda, porque yo AMO las adaptaciones. Amo a Edward y Bella, y en una historia buena, más. Así que... no deseo problemas con nadie. En cuanto me lo pidan la retiro y en santa paz.

No subo completo por que tengo poco tiempo, es una historia cortita, así que no panda el cunico, no pasa de esta semana.


	4. Capítulo 2

**DISCLAIMER:** NADA ME PERTENECE. La historia es de _Carole Mortimer_ y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo disfrute mucho con la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

CREÍ que había decidido meterse en su coche y marcharse después de todo –murmuró Edward cuando Isabella Swan finalmente regresó a la cocina con una caja de comida.

Dejó la caja sobre la mesa de la cocina antes de responderle.

–Me he parado a admirar lo bonita que estaba la casa en la distancia, con el sol

poniéndose detrás.

–¿Mulberry Hall? Ella asintió.

–¿Es un hotel, o algo?

–O algo –respondió Edward. Se había sentado a la mesa mientras esperaba a que regresara, y estiró la pierna frente a él mientras observaba a Isabella sacar la carne, las patatas, los espárragos y la lechuga de la caja con unas manos largas y delicadas de uñas cortas. Sin duda preparadas para las palizas que les daba a sus pacientes.

–O es un hotel o no lo es –razonó ella con el ceño fruncido.

–No lo es –contestó él. Al ver la comida fresca sobre la mesa, se acordó de lo mucho que hacía desde la última vez que había comido. El día anterior en algún momento. Quizá.

Aparte de eso, no tenía ninguna intención de hablar de Mulberry Hall con una mujer que se marcharía de allí en pocas horas.

–Su hermano Carlisle dijo que esta finca era propiedad de la Corporación Cullen.

–¿Eso le dijo? –preguntó Edward.

–Si no quiere hablar de ello, dígalo y ya está.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–No quiero hablar de ello.

–Sólo intentaba sacar un tema de conversación –dijo ella.

Edward la miró con frialdad.

–He accedido a que me prepare la cena, no a hablar.

Isabella se guardó la respuesta que quería darle y siguió sacando las cosas de la caja.

Tal vez se mostrara un poco más simpático después de comer algo. O tal vez no.

El informe médico decía que los huesos rotos del brazo y de las costillas se habían soldado correctamente, pero la tensión junto a la boca y los ojos evidenciaba el dolor que seguía sufriendo en la cadera y en la pierna, que habían quedado fracturadas y obviamente

no se habían curado igual de bien. Isabella ansiaba explorar con los dedos las lesiones, comprobar por sí misma lo que podía hacer para devolverle a aquel hombre toda la movilidad.

O tal vez ansiase simplemente tocar los ciento noventa centímetros del cuerpo de Edward Masen.

Su hermana se había mostrado incrédula al principio, después sorprendida cuando Isabella le había explicado su dilema, y le había quitado importancia a sus dudas sobre tener al actor como paciente.

Marie también había tranquilizado a Isabella con respecto a su preocupación por su implicación involuntaria en el divorcio de los Newton. Su hermana abogada había aconsejado a Isabella que siguiera haciendo lo que mejor se le daba, y que dejase que ella se encargase del tema de los Newton.

–¿Puede poner la mesa mientras cocino? –preguntó de pronto.

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

–No soy un completo inválido, maldita sea –apretó los dientes mientras se ponía en pie antes de agarrar el bastón para mantener el equilibrio.

–Estaba pidiéndole que la pusiera, no preguntándole si era capaz de hacerlo –

respondió ella.

–Por supuesto –dijo él sarcásticamente.

Isabella lo observó mientras cojeaba por la cocina para abrir el cajón de los cubiertos.

Los músculos de su pierna estaban debilitados por los meses en desuso, pero eso no explicaba el dolor que parecía estar sufriendo. Podría ser buena idea que alguien más lo examinara…

–¿Qué diablos está mirando?

Isabella levantó la mirada y vio que Edward estaba mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

–Estaba preguntándome si deberían hacerle una radiografía de la pierna y de la cadera.

–Olvídelo –lanzó los cubiertos de nuevo al cajón antes de cerrarlo de golpe–. ¡Y guárdese su comida y lárguese de aquí! –caminó con dificultad hacia la puerta que conducía al pasillo.

Isabella frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta de su intención de marcharse.

–¿Y qué pasa con la cena?

Aquellos ojos de color ámbar brillaban con furia cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

–Acabo de perder el apetito.

–¿Sólo porque he hablado de su pierna?

–Sólo porque ha hablado, punto –le dijo Edward de manera insultante–. Los hombres se callan y lo afrontan, mientras que las mujeres, según he aprendido, sienten la necesidad de diseccionarlo todo.

–Si con eso quiere decir que los hombres prefieren guardarse sus ansiedades en vez de…

–¡La única ansiedad que tengo en este momento es usted! –exclamó él con rabia–. Una situación que se resolverá en cuanto salga por la puerta.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre era en efecto muy testarudo. ¡Pero a eso podían jugar dos!

–No voy a ninguna parte –le dijo.

Aquellos ojos brillantes se volvieron fríos mientras Edward la miraba de los pies a la cabeza.

–¿No?

–No. Y dudo mucho que sea capaz de echarme.

–No se anda con miramientos, ¿verdad? –dijo él con una sonrisa siniestra.

Isabella suspiró.

–No es mi intención molestarle, señor Masen…

–¡Entonces lárguese de mi casa! –se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación sin mirar atrás, con el pelo largo y revuelto sobre los hombros y la espalda rígida por la furia que no se molestaba en disimular.

Isabella se sentó agotada en la silla que Edward acababa de dejar vacía. Estaba acostumbrada a tener pacientes difíciles; de hecho disfrutaba del desafío de trabajar con ellos.

Pero tratar con Edward Masen iba a ser mucho más duro de lo que podría haber imaginado una semana antes, cuando sin saberlo había aceptado ayudar al hermano de Carlisle Cullen …

–¿Ha cambiado de opinión? –preguntó ella esperanzada una hora más tarde, al oír los pasos de Edward por el pasillo.

–No –respondió él.

No podía decir que no hubiera estado tentado por los deliciosos olores que llegaban desde la cocina hasta el estudio, donde había estado sentado mientras aquella mujer testaruda se preparaba la cena para ella. Tampoco podía negar que se le hubiera hecho la boca agua al pensar en hincarle el diente a un bistec poco hecho y a una patata asada con mantequilla. Había estado tentado, sí, pero de ninguna manera le daría a Isabella Swan la satisfacción de unirse a ella–. Creí haberle dicho que se marchara –el orden prístino de la cocina indicaba que había terminado de limpiar antes de comenzar a cocinar.

Ella permaneció cómodamente sentada a la mesa de la cocina, donde obviamente acababa de terminar la cena, acompañada de una copa de vino tinto bastante bueno, a juzgar por la etiqueta de la botella abierta sobre la mesa.

–Su hermano quiere que me quede.

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

–¿Ha hablado con él?

–No desde la semana pasada.

–Bueno, puede que no se haya dado cuenta, pero Carlisle no está aquí ahora mismo.

–No me cabe duda de que estaría aquí en cuestión de horas si yo decidiera llamarlo – respondió ella.

Conociendo a su arrogante hermano como lo conocía, a Edward tampoco le cabía duda de que Carlisle fuese capaz de subirse a su helicóptero privado y volar hasta allí si sentía que era necesario. Si Carlisle pensaba que él estaba siendo difícil. Y desde luego lo estaba siendo.

Edward cojeó para sacar una copa de uno de los armarios. Después se sirvió de la botella de vino y bebió antes de responder a aquella mujer.

–Si eso era una amenaza, no me impresiona.

–No lo era, y tampoco quería impresionarle. ¿Y debería beber vino mientras toma medicación para el dolor?

–Ésta es mi medicación para el dolor –una cosa que Mulberry Hall sí tenía era una bodega decente, y Edward se había servido generosamente de su contenido durante el último mes.

Isabella Swan lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–El alcohol provoca depresión….

–¡Yo no estoy deprimido, maldita sea! –la copa aterrizó con fuerza sobre la mesa y parte del contenido le cayó sobre la mano y en la superficie de madera.

–De acuerdo. Pero está enfadado. Frustrado. Malhumorado.

–¿Y cómo sabe que no era todas esas cosas antes del accidente? –preguntó Edward.

–No lo era –respondió Isabella–. La prensa se habría encargado de recalcarlo si el famoso Edward Masen fuese conocido por ser alguna de esas cosas.

En vez de eso, los medios de comunicación siempre habían dicho maravillas sobre el guapo actor cada vez que llevaba a rubias de piernas interminables a los estrenos o a cenar a cualquier restaurante exclusivo de Los Ángeles. Normalmente ataviado con un esmoquin negro, o con ropa informal hecha a medida, con el pelo largo, pero con un peinado que realzaba sus pómulos y su mandíbula, y una sonrisa sexy. Por no mencionar, claro, aquellos fascinantes ojos de color ámbar.

Un contraste absoluto con aquel hombre mordaz vestido con camiseta arrugada y vaqueros gastados, con la cara cubierta de barba y el pelo revuelto y demasiado largo.

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fue a la peluquería o se afeitó? –preguntó Isabella.

Edward levantó de nuevo la copa y bebió.

–No es asunto suyo –gruñó.

–Refugiarse en su aspecto desaliñado…

–No va a cambiar el hecho de que mi pierna me duela.

–Tenemos que averiguar por qué es –insistió ella.

–No, Isabella, olvida el plural. Tú eres la que tienes que averiguar por qué es si

quieres mantener un trabajo que, sin duda, estará muy bien pagado –señaló Edward–. Pero, como no tengo intención de dejar que te acerques a mí o a mi pierna, eso va a resultar muy difícil, ¿no te parece?

Iba a resultar más bien imposible, admitió Isabella para sí misma. Poder evaluar el problema de un paciente era más de la mitad del proceso. Y además afectaba al tratamiento.

Un tratamiento que aquel hombre aseguraba que no iba a permitirle hacer. Se puso en pie para recoger sus platos sucios y los llevó a la pila para empezar a meterlos en el lavavajillas.

–¿Quiere que le prepare el bistec ahora?

–Dime una cosa, Bella, ¿qué parte de «lárgate de mi casa» no has entendido antes? – preguntó Edward Cullen.

Isabella tomó aliento.

–Como no soy estúpida ni estoy sorda, lo he entendido todo. También prefiero que mis pacientes me llamen «Isabella» o «señorita Swan» –dijo con sequedad. Sólo su familia y amigos cercanos podían usar el diminutivo de su hombre. Además, la formalidad de su nombre completo sonaba más profesional. Y tenía que admitir que cada vez le costaba más trabajo mantener su relación con Edward Masen en el terreno profesional.

Teniendo en cuenta el posible escándalo del asunto de los Newton, Isabella tenía que mantener su relación con aquel hombre, y con todos sus pacientes, en el terreno estrictamente profesional. Si las acusaciones de Jessica Newton con respecto a su marido y a Isabella hubieran sido ciertas, sabía que se merecería la virulencia de la otra mujer. Sin embargo, Mike Newton le parecía uno de los pacientes más repulsivos que había tenido.

Al contrario que Edward Masen, a pesar de su temperamento desagradecido…

Edward la miró de manera irónica mientras se rellenaba la copa de vino.

–¿Por qué no aceptas que estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, Isabella? Acepta que no te deseo ni te necesito aquí.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

–Estoy de acuerdo con la primera parte de la segunda frase.

Edward apretó la mandíbula al ver el desafío en sus ojos cafés. Era consciente una vez más de que, aunque su boca y su cerebro querían alejarla de allí, al mismo tiempo su cuerpo deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla sin parar. No había sentido una pizca de interés por una mujer en los últimos seis meses, y en sus momentos más bajos se había preguntado si tal vez el accidente le habría robado también la capacidad de sentir deseo. El ardor que sentía al mirar a aquella mujer al menos le había dejado tranquilo en ese aspecto.

Edward se preguntó qué haría la profesional Isabella Swan si él hiciera caso a su instinto y la besara. Probablemente saldría corriendo y gritando en mitad de la noche y no volvería a acercarse a su puerta.

Que por otra parte era justo lo que Edward deseaba que hiciera…

Apoyó su bastón contra la mesa de la cocina antes de recorrer la corta distancia que los separaba, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de Isabella Swan, que, recelosa, retrocedió contra el armario de la cocina mientras lo miraba con ojos aprensivos.

–¿Ya no te sientes tan segura, Isabella? –preguntó acercándose más.

Isabella sintió pánico. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Edward, de pie a pocos centímetros de ella. Respondió instantáneamente a ese calor; sus pechos parecieron hincharse y sus pezones se endurecieron bajo el fino tejido de la camiseta.

Afeitado o no, a pesar de su pelo descuidado, seguía siendo el mismo actor atractivo y fascinante en aquellos momentos.

Isabella se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua y se dio cuenta de su error al ver que sus ojos seguían el movimiento.

–Esto no es divertido, Edward…

–No tiene que serlo –cubrió la distancia que los separaba hasta que sus muslos se rozaron y el calor se convirtió en una llama incontrolable–. ¿Es natural? –preguntó mientras levantaba la mano para acariciar el pelo caoba de su sien.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

–¿No creerás que una mujer se teñiría el pelo de este color deliberadamente? – preguntó en un intento por disipar la incomodidad que sentía con la cercanía.

–Es precioso –murmuró él mientras acariciaba los mechones con la punta de los dedos–. Poco común.

Isabella sabía bien lo que Edward estaba haciendo. Ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba jugando con ella en un intento por lograr que se marchara. Pero saberlo no cambiaba el modo en que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a su cercanía. Apenas podía respirar, no se atrevía, cuando sus pechos ya estaban rozando el torso duro de Edward.

–No es más que un chocolate simplón.

–No –respondió él–. Nunca antes había visto un pelo de este color. Es caoba y canela, con reflejos rojos y dorados.

El color de pelo de Isabella había sido su cruz durante la infancia, y desde luego no era algo digno de mención si Edward iba en serio con su intento de seducción. Cosa que no era cierta.

–Es café rojizo –insistió ella.

Edward deslizó la mirada hasta sus pechos y se fijó en sus pezones erectos antes de seguir bajando hasta sus muslos.

–¿Y es del mismo color en…?

–¡No vayas por ahí! –exclamó Isabella–. Apártate de mí, Edward.

–¿O si no…?

Isabella lo miró a los ojos con actitud desafiante.

–O si no, me temo que tendré que obligarte –Isabella había tomado lecciones de Jiu- Jitsu en defensa personal hacía varios años. No le cabía duda de que podría hacer que parase, pero no disfrutaría haciéndoselo a aquel hombre en particular.

Poner nerviosa a Isabella Swan para que se sintiera incómoda y quisiera marcharse había comenzado como un juego para Edward. Pero ya no le parecía un juego, viendo la respuesta física de ella a su intento de seducción, sintiendo su erección palpitante mientras se imaginaba arrancándole los pantalones, bajándole las braguitas por las piernas antes de empotrarla contra uno de los armarios de la cocina y penetrarla.

Edward deseaba hacer todas esas cosas, deseaba oír a Isabella gritar de placer, y sentía el sudor en su frente mientras luchaba por no ceder a ese impulso.

Aquella respuesta física a ella, la segunda en una hora, tenía que deberse a que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin una mujer en su cama. Con esa melena larga y café, con aquel cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo, no era en absoluto su tipo.

–Podría haber sido divertido que te quedaras después de todo, Isabella.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

–¿Podría haber sido?

–Sí –se apartó de ella y cojeó hasta su bastón–. A pesar de tus pechos turgentes y de tu trasero respingón, sigo queriendo que te vayas de aquí.

Isabella lo miró frustrada. Aunque tenía que admitir que se sentía aliviada de que Edward ya no estuviera pegado a ella. Tocándola. Haciendo que fuera consciente de su erección.

–Sigo dispuesta a hacerte ese bistec si aún tienes hambre –dijo ella mientras se secaba las palmas de las manos en los vaqueros.

–Eso sería saciar el apetito equivocado, Isabella –respondió él.

–Tu hermano me paga para encargarme de tu pierna, no para irme a la cama contigo.

–Es una pena, porque he decidido que ahora mismo necesito una mujer en mi cama más que una fisioterapeuta –Edward sabía que no había necesitado nunca desahogo sexual tanto como lo necesitaba en aquel momento.

–¿No tienes una novia a la que puedas llamar? –preguntó Isabella.

–Ya no.

Isabella lo miró inquisitiva. Debido al divorcio de sus padres cuando era pequeño, Edward Masen nunca había ocultado su aversión hacia el matrimonio. Pero eso no le había impedido tener un sinfín de mujeres en su vida. Mujeres hermosas. Mujeres sofisticadas.

Mujeres completamente diferentes a ella. Y por esa razón Isabella sabía que su interés por ella no era auténtico.

–¿Por qué no? Debe de haber muchas a las que podrías llamar y vendrían corriendo.

Él le dirigió una amarga sonrisa.

–Mírame, Isabella –dijo–. Mírame de verdad.

Isabella ya lo había mirado. ¡Muchas veces! Y sí, obviamente estaba más delgado y más demacrado que hacía seis meses, pero en lo que a ella respectaba, seguía siendo un hombre increíblemente guapo.

–¿Y qué tengo que buscar?

Edward resopló con impaciencia.

–¿Qué es lo que me llamaste antes? Un tullido, ¿verdad?

–No. Lo que dije fue que te consideras a ti mismo un tullido –respondió ella con

firmeza.

–Tal vez porque eso es lo que soy. No quiero que ninguna mujer esté conmigo sólo porque sienta pena por mí.

–Eso es ridículo.

–Y lo dice la mujer que acaba de rechazarme.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco.

–Ambos sabemos que no hablabas en serio.

–¿Ah, no?

–No –insistió ella–. Sólo estabas intentando hacer que me marchara.

–¿Y ha funcionado?

–No –le dijo Isabella, decidida a ignorar las respuestas traicioneras de su propio cuerpo; sentía los pechos hinchados y un intenso calor entre los muslos…

Saber que aquel hombre estaba jugando con ella para lograr que se marchara no cambiaba el hecho de que su cuerpo respondiera ante él.

–¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Carlisle si tengo que llamarlo y decirle que tengo que marcharme porque me has acosado sexualmente? –preguntó con actitud desafiante.

Edward le dirigió una sonrisa feroz.

–Probablemente se sentiría aliviado de saber que al fin algo ha despertado mi interés.

Desde luego, una parte de mi anatomía sí ha despertado –dijo él, y disfrutó viendo el rubor de sus mejillas.

Isabella Swan era una mujer muy guapa, con una cara adorable y un cuerpo

muy femenino. Sus dedos ansiaban poder deshacerle la trenza y soltarle el pelo. Podía imaginarse su melena suelta en contraste con su desnudez mientras él se saciaba con aquellos pechos turgentes antes de seguir bajando…

Esa noche tampoco iba a poder dormir si seguía dándole rienda suelta a su

imaginación. De hecho una ducha fría le parecía una buena idea.

–Buenas noches, Isabella –le dirigió otra sonrisa perezosa antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la cocina.

Directo a darse esa ducha fría.

* * *

><p>A que hay chispa, ¿no creen?<p>

Saludos.


	5. Capítulo 3

**DISCLAIMER:** NADA ME PERTENECE. La historia es de _Carole Mortimer_ y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo disfrute mucho con la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

DÓNDE has estado? –preguntó Edward a la mañana siguiente cuando Isabella abrió la puerta de la cocina y entró en la casa acompañada de una ráfaga de viento frío. Como llevaba varias bolsas de plástico en las manos, tuvo que cerrar la puerta con el pie.

La ducha fría que Edward se había dado la noche anterior había logrado aliviar su excitación brevemente. Por desgracia, esa excitación había regresado con fuerza nada más oír a Isabella subir por las escaleras y meterse en uno de los dormitorios para pasar la noche.

Dado que él no podía subir las escaleras, Carlisle había convertido el comedor en dormitorio antes de que se mudara allí, y Edward se había quedado tumbado, mirando al techo, consciente de la palpitación de su erección e imaginándose a Isabella desnudándose en la habitación situada encima de él. Edward se había levantado para vestirse con impaciencia y regresar a la cocina. Dadas las circunstancias, la botella de vino tinto sobre la mesa le había

parecido de lo más atrayente.

Lo cual no había resultado ser una muy buena idea con el estómago vacío. En

consecuencia por la mañana le dolía la cabeza y las sienes le palpitaban al igual que otra parte de su anatomía había hecho durante casi toda la noche.

Ya había preparado café y se había bebido media taza antes de ser consciente del silencio que reinaba en el resto de la casa. Incapaz de subir las escaleras para ver si Isabella se había marchado o no, había mirado por la ventana de la cocina y había descubierto que su coche ya no estaba, lo cual le había hecho pensar que había seguido su consejo y se había marchado.

Sin embargo aquello no le había causado tanta satisfacción como había imaginado, lo cual le hacía pensar que tal vez Carlisle tuviera razón al decir que llevaba allí solo demasiado tiempo. Al ver a la fisioterapeuta entrar en la cocina, supo que era cierto.

–¿Dónde te parece que he estado? –preguntó Isabella sarcásticamente; pregunta que no necesitó respuesta cuando dejó las bolsas de la compra sobre la mesa de madera antes de quitarse la chaqueta y revelar que aquel día llevaba una camiseta amarilla ajustada, así como esos vaqueros gastados de cintura baja.

Otra camiseta corta que de nuevo dejaba ver parte de su vientre plano y que se ceñía a unos pechos que sin duda no estaban constreñidos por sujetador alguno.

–¿Por qué no me sirves un café mientras busco los cruasanes que he comprado para el desayuno? –sugirió ella mientras comenzaba a rebuscar entre las bolsas y su trenza le caía hacia delante por encima del hombro.

–Sí, señora –murmuró él secamente, y se recostó en la silla para alcanzar una taza limpia antes de inclinarse hacia delante y levantar la cafetera.

–Era una petición, no una orden –respondió Isabella.

Edward arqueó las cejas mientras colocaba la taza al otro extremo de la mesa, frustrado al darse cuenta de que se alegraba de que su compañera de batallas verbales hubiera regresado a casa.

–Anoche llamé a Carlisle –dijo él con frialdad.

–Lo sé.

–¿Lo sabes?

–Sí –Isabella sonrió satisfecha al encontrar la caja de los bollos y la sacó de la bolsa.

La dejó sobre la mesa junto con la mantequilla y la miel–. He hablado con él antes de salir a comprar. No parecía muy contento de que lo hubieras despertado a las dos de la mañana para decirle que no te parecía bien que me hubiera enviado aquí.

Dejó el resto de bolsas en el suelo para vaciarlas más tarde y sacó los platos y cuchillos que necesitaban para los cruasanes antes de sentarse a la mesa frente a él.

El estado de ánimo de Edward no había mejorado mucho la noche anterior tras tomarse dos tercios de la botella de vino, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la hora que era cuando se le ocurrió la idea de llamar a Carlisle y descargar su frustración con él. Los gruñidos de Carlisle ante sus quejas le habían dejado claro lo que opinaba de la llamada.

–¡Entonces tal vez debería haber pensado en eso antes de enviarte aquí sin

preguntarme! –exclamó.

Isabella se encogió de hombros y se sirvió un cruasán.

–Obviamente subestimó los grosero e irracional que te has vuelto.

–Y sin duda tú habrás disfrutado contándoselo.

–No ha hecho falta, después de que tú lo llamaras a esa hora tan intempestiva para quejarte –Isabella mordió el cruasán cubierto de mantequilla y miel y estuvo a punto de gemir del placer sensorial que experimentó. Estaban tan buenos como había imaginado durante el camino de vuelta a casa desde el supermercado–. Prueba uno, Edward –le aconsejó–. Puede que comer te ayude a librarte de la resaca.

A juzgar por la copa usada y la botella vacía que había encontrado en la mesa esa mañana, era evidente que Edward había regresado a la cocina durante la noche. Y resultaba evidente por sus ojeras y por la palidez de sus mejillas que el vino no había logrado calmar el dolor que le impedía dormir.

Aunque al menos se había molestado en cepillarse el pelo y en afeitarse aquella mañana. Ahora, su mandíbula cuadrada y el hoyuelo seductor situado en el centro de su barbilla eran más visibles. Un hoyuelo que Isabella intentó ignorar fijándose en que también llevaba una camiseta blanca limpia y unos vaqueros gastados, lo cual indicaba que no estaba completamente al margen de las normas sociales. Aunque no habría apostado por ello.

Isabella tampoco había dormido muy bien la noche anterior, consciente de la

presencia de Edward en algún lugar de la casa, y descubrir por la mañana que no tenía nada que desayunar no había mejorado mucho su estado de ánimo.

Al llamar a Carlisle Cullen para confirmar que había llegado sana y salva y que hasta el momento no había sido expulsada a patadas, éste le había informado de que Edward ya había hablado con él durante la noche y le había dado la misma noticia. Aunque en el caso de Edward había sido para quejarse. Unas quejas por las que el mayor de los hermanos Cullen no parecía estar muy preocupado. De hecho había dicho lo mismo que Edward había predicho; que cualquier respuesta por su parte era mejor que la falta de interés que mostraba

últimamente hacia todos y hacia todo.

Isabella esperó a que Edward se sirviese un cruasán en el plato y diese un mordisco antes de volver a hablar.

–He decidido no contarle a tu hermano que las insinuaciones sexuales te parecieron la mejor manera de librarte de mí.

Edward siguió masticando el primer bocado de comida que había tomado en dos días.

–Porque sabías que a Carlisle no le interesaría.

–O tal vez esté guardándome esa queja para otro día.

Edward decidió que Isabella Swan tenía algo más que un color de pelo inusual y un cuerpo ágil y firme. Le sorprendió la curiosidad que sentía por descubrir cuánto más tenía.

–Anoche debería haberte preguntado si había un señor Swan esperándote en casa.

Isabella se miró la mano izquierda.

–No llevo anillo.

–No todas las mujeres casadas que conozco llevan alianza.

–Eso será probablemente porque las mujeres casadas que tú conoces no quieren que sepas que están casadas –señaló Isabella.

–Yo no tengo relaciones con mujeres casadas.

–¿No?

–No.

–¿Por el divorcio de tus padres?

–¿Qué sabes tú del divorcio de mis padres? Isabella se encogió de hombros y se levantó para meter su plato vacío en el lavavajillas.

–Sólo que durante las entrevistas lo utilizas como excusa para no pensar en el

matrimonio.

–Resulta que es un hecho, no una excusa –Edward apartó su plato vacío y se puso en pie

abruptamente. Isabella sabía que se había enfadado al mencionar ella el divorcio de sus padres. No era la reacción que quería obtener de él, pero probablemente eso fuese mejor que ninguna reacción en absoluto.

Le dirigió una sonrisa.

–No puedo imaginarme que alguna mujer pudiera serle infiel al famoso Edward

Masen.

–El infiel fue mi padre, no mi madre.

Razón suficiente para que Edward no supiera nunca que ella estaba acusada, aunque injustamente, de ser la «otra mujer» en el divorcio de un antiguo paciente.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo.

–Estaré en mi estudio el resto de la mañana.

–¿Haciendo qué? –Isabella se movió para colocarse frente a la puerta que conducía al pasillo.

–¡Nada que sea asunto tuyo!

–Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

–¡Y tal vez puedas apartarte de mi camino!

Quizá ponerse en su camino no hubiera sido tan buena idea, pensó Isabella, pues fue consciente al instante del calor del cuerpo de Edward y de la intensidad de su mirada.

–Cuando he hablado con Carlisle esta mañana, ha mencionado que hay una piscina climatizada en Mulberry Hall…

–¿Y?

–Y puede que un baño sea divertido.

–Y apuesto a que también se considera un buen ejercicio para fortalecer los músculos de mi pierna.

Isabella sintió el rubor culpable en sus mejillas y su expresión se volvió defensiva.

–¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Absolutamente nada –contestó–. Si quisiera ejercitar los músculos de mi pierna, que no es el caso.

–¿Y por qué no?

–Apártate de mi camino, Isabella –respondió él con los dientes apretados.

Ella negó firmemente con la cabeza y levantó la barbilla. Se negaba a moverse.

–No hasta que no me expliques por qué ni siquiera pareces querer intentar recuperar la movilidad de tu pierna.

Una furia roja pareció pasar frente a los ojos de Edward cuando las preguntas de aquella insistente mujer lograron atravesar su armadura una vez más.

–¡No seas tan estúpida!

–¿Entonces sí quieres recuperar la pierna?

–Lo que quiero y lo que tengo son dos cosas muy distintas –señaló él.

Isabella le puso una mano en el brazo.

–Entonces demuestra que me equivoco y ven a nadar conmigo esta mañana.

–¿Ahora quién está jugando?

–Vamos, Edward, será divertido.

–No me obligues a echarte, Isabella.

–¿Podrías hacer eso? –levantó la barbilla más aún–. ¿Realmente te crees capaz en este momento de obligarme a hacer algo?

Edward apretó el mango de su bastón con fuerza para recibir el golpe de sus palabras.

–¡Eres una maldita…!

–Nadie ha dicho que tuviera que caerte bien para poder ayudarte.

–No recuerdo haberte pedido ayuda –dijo él con un brillo de advertencia en la mirada.

–La pidas o no, desde luego la necesitas.

Edward tomó aliento y siguió mirando con rabia a Isabella Swan. Casi metro setenta de curvas y testarudez.

Deliberadamente, deslizó la mirada más abajo, hasta donde sus pechos presionaban bajo el tejido de la camiseta.

Consentir que mirase sus pechos con esa intensidad no era precisamente la definición de Isabella de controlar la situación. Y durante su noche de insomnio había decidido que necesitaba mantener el control desde ese momento si quería lograr la recuperación de aquel hombre.

Sobre todo porque sólo hacía falta una mirada suya para que los pezones se le

endurecieran notablemente bajo el suave tejido de la camiseta, de manera que parecían dos bayas maduras pidiendo que las devorasen.

Isabella no recordaba haber sentido aquella tensión sexual con ninguno de los hombres con los que había salido. Ni la electricidad que parecía vibrar entre ellos cada vez que estaban juntos en una habitación. O la necesidad que tenía de detener el impulso de cruzarse de brazos para proteger sus pechos.

Siguió reprimiendo ese impulso mientras miraba a Edward a la cara.

–He venido para realizar mi labor profesional, no para divertirte.

Edward no parecía tan seguro de eso como Isabella parecía estarlo. Durante días, semanas después del accidente, había recibido docenas de visitas en el hospital; muchas de ellas eran mujeres con las que había estado en el pasado o mujeres a las que les habría gustado estar con él en el futuro. Ninguna de ellas había logrado despertar la respuesta acalorada que Isabella Swan había provocado en él casi desde el primer momento. Y tampoco le habían proporcionado el disfrute que sentía durante sus batallas verbales.

Era cierto que inmediatamente después del accidente había sentido más dolor del que sentía actualmente, y no había estado de humor para estímulos físicos. Pero aún sentía mucho dolor, y sólo le hacía falta mirar a Isabella para saber que deseaba desnudarla y tumbarla en la cama más cercana antes de besarla y acariciar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Centró su mirada en la carnosidad de sus labios. Unos labios que sin duda podrían conducirlo a las más altas cotas de placer…

–Hay partes de tu cuerpo que no parecen estar de acuerdo con esa frase –bromeó mientras miraba sus pezones erectos.

Isabella se sonrojó al sentir que aumentaba la tensión sexual entre ellos.

–Aquí hace frío –se excusó patéticamente.

Edward se rió.

–Qué raro… a mí me parece lo contrario.

A Isabella también. El calor sexual entre ellos fue suficiente para que las mejillas se le sonrojaran más aún.

–No te retrasaré más –murmuró cuando finalmente se echó a un lado para permitir pasar a Edward.

Edward se apoyó en su bastón y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta.

–Házmelo saber si decides marcharte después de todo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas venir a despedirme con la mano? –preguntó ella.

–No, pero me gustaría que me devolvieras la llave de la puerta antes de marcharte –fue su respuesta, y le dirigió una última mirada desafiante antes de abandonar la cocina.

Isabella se sentó en la silla cuando se quedó sola y se sirvió otra taza del delicioso café que Edward había preparado antes.

¿Qué diablos pasaba últimamente con sus pacientes masculinos? Estaba segura de que no se había convertido de pronto en una especie de vampiresa, así que la explicación debía de ser que su trabajo la obligaba a mantener tanta cercanía con esos pacientes que la convertía en un blanco fácil.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, Isabella sabía que iba a costarle mucho más trabajo

resistirse a las insinuaciones de Edward que a las del asqueroso Mike Newton.


	6. Capítulo 4

**DISCLAIMER:** NADA ME PERTENECE. La historia es de _Carole Mortimer_ y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo disfrute mucho con la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

QUÉ quieres ahora? –preguntó Edward con impaciencia al levantar la mirada de su escritorio y ver a Isabella de pie en la puerta del estudio donde llevaba una hora trabajando.

Parecía completamente ajena a su evidente falta de entusiasmo.

–Estaba pensando en ir a dar un paseo y me preguntaba si querrías venir.

Edward entornó los párpados y se recostó en el sillón de cuero tras el escritorio.

–No sé si estás siendo deliberadamente insensible de nuevo o simplemente un

incordio.

–Ninguna de las dos cosas –contestó Isabella con una sonrisa.

Isabella había ordenado la cocina después del desayuno, había limpiado el polvo del salón y había preparado sopa de pollo para la comida, pues consideraba que asegurarse de que Edward siguiese una dieta sana y variada era parte de su trabajo para que se recuperase plenamente.

Al no tener nada más que hacer, empezaba a aburrirse.

–No tenemos que ir lejos, Edward –añadió–. Podrías enseñarme Mulberry Hall si no te apetece ir más lejos.

Edward la miró con suspicacia.

–¿Este numerito de chica que necesita compañía suele funcionarte?

–No necesito compañía, y no es un numerito. Simplemente pensaba que un poco de aire fresco nos vendría bien.

–Y ejercicio –contestó él con desprecio–. No nos olvidemos del ejercicio.

–Dios mío, eres un gruñón –dijo Isabella con un suspiro de frustración mientras se daba la vuelta.

–Oye, no recuerdo haber dicho que no iba contigo.

Isabella volvió a darse la vuelta lentamente.

–¿Eso significa que lo harás?

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Edward, agarró el bastón y se puso en pie. Dudaba que fuese a poder trabajar más en el guión de la película aquella mañana, sabiendo que Isabella estaba paseando por la finca–. Aunque enseñarte Mulberry Hall va a ser difícil dado que no puedo subir escaleras.

–Siempre puedes esperar abajo mientras yo echo un vistazo arriba –razonó ella.

–Puede que sientas la imperiosa necesidad de probar una de las camas con dosel – bromeó Edward.

–Déjalo ya, Edward.

–No entiendo qué sentido tiene que te quedes aquí si no puedo incordiarte.

Isabella tampoco lo entendía, pero vivía con la esperanza de poder hacer que Edward cambiase de opinión y aceptase su ayuda. Mientras tanto, conseguir que diera un paseo con ella era mejor que nada.

–Iré arriba a por una chaqueta. Hace mucho frío fuera para ser octubre.

–Si ésa es una manera sutil de decirme que yo también tengo que abrigarme, entonces te aconsejo que no me trates como a un niño –le dijo Edward.

–No te estaba tratando como a… –Isabella se detuvo, frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. En un intento por mantener su relación en una esfera profesional y no de flirteo, como se empeñaba en hacer Edward con sus comentarios insinuantes–. Yo… –se detuvo de nuevo cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Bueno… uno de ellos. Había uno fijo en el escritorio, así como dos móviles; uno negro y otro plateado. Isabella podía entender lo del fijo, ¿pero quién necesitaba dos móviles?

Edward agarró el negro y vio de quién se trataba antes de descolgar.

–Hola, Tanya –dijo, y le dio la espalda a Isabella para mirar por la ventana.

Isabella se quedó mirando el ancho de su espalda musculosa, la manera en que la camiseta blanca se estiraba sobre sus hombros, y se debatió sobre irse o quedarse. La llamada era evidentemente privada. Tanya Moore era la mujer con la que se decía que Edward salía antes del accidente.

–¡Quédate! –ladró Edward al darse la vuelta y ver que Isabella estaba a punto de marcharse.

–¡Guau, guau! –exclamó Isabella, y arrugó la nariz antes de marcharse de todos modos.

Edward sonrió al ver el movimiento de aquellas caderas y de aquel trasero firme mientras Isabella caminaba por el pasillo. Realmente era la mujer más…

–No, no estaba hablando contigo, Tanya –le dijo al teléfono–. Era un socio de mi hermano –contestó de forma evasiva, y pudo imaginarse a la actriz rubia y alta sentada en su apartamento de Los Ángeles.

De todas las personas a las que Edward había conocido antes del accidente, Tanya era definitivamente la más persistente; lo llamaba al menos una vez a la semana para ver cómo estaba y saber cuándo regresaría a Los Ángeles. Dado que Edward no tenía intención de retomar su relación, y tampoco pensaba volver en breve a Los Ángeles, normalmente las llamadas eran breves.

Aun así, Isabella estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina, esperándolo con impaciencia cuando él regresó con el abrigo ya puesto.

–Mmm, algo huele muy bien –dijo mirando hacia la cazuela que hervía a fuego lento en los fogones.

–Sopa para comer –contestó ella mientras se ponía en pie para ponerse una chaqueta negra–. No, a mí no me parece que eso sea actuar como un ama de llaves –se defendió cuand Edward arqueó las cejas–. Para que tu cuerpo esté sano tienes que comer sano, nada más.

–¿Así que sólo has preparado la comida porque consideras que darme de comer es parte del tratamiento?

–Exacto.

–Si tú lo dices…

–Edward…

–¿Isabella?

Isabella no se dejó engañar ni por un momento por la actitud inocente de Edward, sabiendo que estaba intentando irritarla de nuevo. ¡Y lo estaba consiguiendo!

–¿Por qué necesitas dos teléfonos móviles? –preguntó mientras se ponía los guantes.

–¿Qué? –preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Antes me he dado cuenta de que había dos móviles en el estudio y sentía curiosidad por saber por qué cuando la mayoría de la gente se las apaña con uno.

–¿Tal vez porque yo soy dos personas? –respondió Edward finalmente, y decidió que Isabella Swan era demasiado observadora para su gusto en ocasiones.

–¿Porque eres Edward Masen y Edward Cullen?

–Sí.

–¿Por qué te cambiaste el nombre cuando te hiciste actor? Edward Cullen suena muy bien…

–¿Vamos a pasear o no? –preguntó Edward mientras se acercaba a abrirle la puerta.

–Desde luego –respondió ella antes de salir–. ¿Así que verdaderamente consideras que Edward Masen y Edward Cullen son dos personas diferentes? –insistió mientras él cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

Edward pensaba que sí eran dos personas completamente diferentes. Tan diferentes como la noche y el día. Y no eran intercambiables.

–¿Crees que podemos pasear sin más? –preguntó él mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Mulberry Hall.

–Desde luego –contestó ella–. ¿Nunca pensaste en trabajar para la Corporación Cullen? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Una curiosidad probablemente comprensible, dadas las circunstancias. Pero Edward no era conocido últimamente por su comprensión.

–¿Nunca has oído hablar de mantener un silencio amigable cuando paseas?

Claro que Isabella había oído hablar de ello; pero no era algo que fuese a suceder entre Edward y ella. Un silencio incómodo, quizá. Extraño. Un silencio en el que serían demasiado conscientes el uno del otro. Al menos ella. El ceño fruncido de Edward mientras cojeaba a su lado indicaba que a él no le pasaba lo mismo.

–¡Vaya!

Edward se apoyó cansado contra una de las cuatro columnas de mármol del

impresionante vestíbulo de Mulberry Hall mientras Isabella contemplaba asombrada la enorme lámpara de araña del candelabro veneciano que colgaba del techo sobre sus cabezas. La pierna le dolía demasiado tras el paseo como para compartir su entusiasmo. Además, había visto el interior de Mulberry Hall docenas de veces antes.

–Esto es… Quiero decir que… ¡Vaya!

–Entiendo que estás asombrada –dijo él secamente mientras la veía deambular por el vestíbulo admirando las estatuas y el suelo de mármol.

–¿Y tú no lo estás?

–No especialmente –murmuró Edward. Se apartó de la columna y caminó ayudado del bastón hacia el salón principal, situado en la parte delantera de la casa.

Isabella caminó tras él y se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta, contemplando la hermosa decoración en color crema y dorado y los delicados muebles Regencia.

–¿Carlisle nunca ha pensado en abrirlo al público?

–Desde luego que no –Edward casi se carcajeó al imaginarse la expresión de desprecio que aparecería en el rostro de su hermano si alguien se atreviese a sugerirle que debería abrir las puertas de Mulberry Hall a todo el mundo–. Y te recomiendo que no se lo sugieras, a no ser que quieras sentir el frío de su absoluta desaprobación.

–Pero me parece un desperdicio –dijo ella–. El edificio en sí debe de ser muy antiguo.

–De principios de la época isabelina, creo.

Isabella atravesó la sala para acariciar suavemente el marco dorado del enorme espejo situado sobre la chimenea.

–¿Carlisle la compró amueblada así?

Había adornos y lámparas en las superficies de las distintas mesitas, y un aparador en una pared, así como un precioso reloj de bronce dorado en la repisa de la chimenea.

–Por lo que yo sé –dijo él–, algunos de los muebles llevan aquí por lo menos doscientos años.

–Me pregunto qué fue de la familia que vivía aquí –murmuró Isabella–. Debían de ser aristócratas, ¿no crees?

–Los duques de Stourbridge.

Isabella suspiró.

–Es una pena que muchos de los antiguos títulos se hayan perdido o hayan caído en desuso.

–Sí, una pena.

–¿Crees que Carlisle tiene intención de vivir aquí cuando se case? Es sólo una idea –se defendió cuando Edward se carcajeó–. Dices que no piensa abrirlo al público, pero algo pensará hacer con la casa, ¿no?

–Lo siento, sólo intentaba imaginarme a Carlisle casado –dijo Edward–. No, me temo que no puedo imaginármelo.

–Entonces me pregunto por qué se molestaría en comprarla.

–Yo nunca intento entender a Carlisle, y te aconsejo que tú tampoco te molestes en intentarlo –le dijo Edward mientras se daba la vuelta–. ¿Quieres ver la piscina de la parte de atrás de la casa? –sugirió al ver que Isabella no se había movido de la chimenea.

–¡Qué prosaico! –le dijo ella en broma mientras lo seguía de nuevo al vestíbulo.

Isabella había visitado varias fincas de campo en el pasado que habían sido abiertas al público, pero nunca una vacía que diese la impresión de que alguien seguía viviendo en ella. Había cuadros en todas las paredes, adornos y espejos antiguos por todas partes, e incluso una bandeja de plata en la entrada que parecía estar esperando las tarjetas de visita.

De hecho toda la casa parecía estar esperando la llegada del señor de la casa, el duque de Stourbridge.

–Carlisle tiene a una persona que se encarga de los jardines, y su esposa mantiene limpio de polvo el interior de la casa –explicó Edward cuando Isabella se lo comentó.

–Aun así, me parece una pena que nadie viva aquí –respondió ella.

–No es el tipo de lugar que al podrías llamar un hogar –dijo Edward–. Al que querrías llamar hogar –añadió.

Isabella estaba al pie de la escalera que conducía a la galería superior,

preguntándose cuántas mujeres hermosas habrían aparecido en lo alto, ataviadas con estidos del periodo isabelino, para ser admiradas por los hombres a los que amaban mientras descendían por las escaleras hacia sus brazos. Docenas de ellas, probablemente. Y en la actualidad Mulberry Hall estaba vacía, salvo por el jardinero y su esposa, que obviamente vivirían en algún lugar de la finca.

–Supongo que no –convino antes de seguirlo. Edward no tenía nada que añadir a esa conversación en particular. No tenía intención de decirle a la curiosa de Isabella Swan que Carlisle no había comprado Mulberry Hall, que era en realidad el actual y decimoquinto duque de Stourbridge. Lo cual lo convertía a él en lord Edward Cullen, y a su gemelo en lord Anthony Cullen; un hecho poco conocido gracias a que utilizaba el apellido Masen en su faceta profesional.

Los tres hermanos habían pasado los primeros años de su infancia en Mulberry Hall.

Hasta que su madre, escocesa, había descubierto que su padre, el decimocuarto duque de Stourbridge, tenía una amante en el pueblo. Tras la separación, Elizabeth había decidido trasladarse a su Edimburgo natal y se había llevado a sus hijos con ella.

Los tres chicos habían ido de vez en cuando a Mulberry Hall a visitar a su padre, pero preferían el desorden de su hogar en Edimburgo a la excesiva formalidad de Mulberry Hall.

Además, ninguno de ellos había perdonado realmente a su padre por la infidelidad a su madre.

Como consecuencia, cuando los tres habían alcanzado la edad de poder elegir si

visitarlo o no, habían elegido no volver a acercarse a Mulberry Hall ni a su padre nunca más.

Esa aversión al lugar no había cambiado lo más mínimo cuando su padre había muerto ocho años atrás y Carlisle había heredado el título.

Para entonces todos tenían sus propias vidas. Carlisle, en el mundo de los negocios, Edward, actuando y Anthony, en los tribunales. Ninguno de ellos deseaba o necesitaba las estricciones de la vida en Mulberry Hall. Aunque había resultado ser un escondite de valor incalculable para Edward tras sentir la necesidad de abandonar Estados Unidos en un intento por eludir a la prensa, que seguía todos sus movimientos incluso meses después del accidente…

–Cuando uno ve la casa por delante, no se imagina que pueda haber una piscina aquí – dijo Isabella, de pie al borde de la piscina construida en la parte de atrás de Mulberry Hall.

–Creo que ésa era la idea –dijo Edward sin intentar ocultar su sarcasmo.

–Hace mucho calor aquí –comentó ella mientras se quitaba la chaqueta–, y el agua parece muy tentadora. ¿Estás seguro de que no cambiarás de opinión sobre lo de darte un baño?

–Puede que me lo replantee si piensas nadar desnuda –contestó él.

–Deja de cambiar de tema, Edward. Tienes la instalación perfecta para ejercitar tu pierna, y aun así te niegas a usarla.

–Porque no quiero ejercitar mi pierna.

–¿Por qué no?

–¡Y tú me acusas a mí de ser testarudo!

–¡Porque lo eres!

–¿Y crees que dándome la lata a cada momento voy a cambiar de opinión? –preguntó

Edward.

Isabella se quedó con la boca abierta.

–¡Yo no doy la lata!

–Sí lo haces –los dos estaban casi nariz con nariz–. ¡Al infierno con esto! –lanzó el bastón a una de las tumbonas que rodeaban la piscina y después tomó a Isabella entre sus brazos antes de agachar la cabeza y devorar su boca.

El beso fue tan inesperado que Isabella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de resistirse antes de separar los labios. Dejó caer la chaqueta al suelo y levantó las manos para agarrarse a sus hombros fuertes y anchos en un esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio.

Arqueó la espalda instintivamente, presionó los pechos contra su torso y la proximidad hizo que se diera cuenta de los duros que tenía los pezones, de lo mucho que deseaba que los acariciara con las mismas manos que en aquel momento se deslizaban por su espalda.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo inapropiado que resultaba dejar que Edward la besara. De lo fácil que sería malinterpretar su comportamiento si alguna vez se enteraba de las acusaciones de Jessica Newton.

Fue como si le hubieran lanzado un cubo de agua fría. Se apartó abruptamente y se asustó al ver que aquel ligero movimiento había desequilibrado a Edward, que la agarró por los brazos mientras caían a la piscina.


	7. Capítulo 5

**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Carole Mortimer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

PRETENDÍAS que esto pasara? –preguntó Edward al salir a la superficie y apartarse el pelo de la cara.

Su rabia era más fuerte por darse cuenta de que ni siquiera podía hacer algo tan simple como besar a una mujer sin quedar en ridículo. Sin demostrar lo incapacitado que estaba.

Isabella había estado a punto de reírse de la situación al salir a la superficie junto a él, pero nada más ver su rostro irritado se le pasaron las ganas.

Entonces recordó lo que habían estado haciendo antes de caerse a la piscina.

¿Cómo había permitido que pasara? ¿Por qué lo había permitido? Hacía que su presencia allí fuese insostenible. Casi imposible.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Crees que he permitido deliberadamente que me besaras con la intención de…?

–¿De empujarme? –preguntó Edward mientras nadaba sin esfuerzo hacia el borde de la piscina–. Sí, Isabella, eso es justo lo que pienso –mientras salía de la piscina ayudado por los brazos.

Isabella nadó tras él.

–No lo creerás en serio, Edward.

–Oh, sí, Isabella, sí lo creo.

–Pero…

–Querías que acabara en la piscina y es ahí donde he acabado –Edward respiraba con dificultad por el esfuerzo y dejaba un reguero de agua tras él mientras cojeaba hacia el armario donde guardaban las toallas. Sacó una para secarse un poco el pelo–. Al menos debo ponerte una puntuación alta por tu dedicación profesional –lanzó la toalla mojada a una de las tumbonas–. De hecho me aseguraré de mencionarle a Carlisle lo buena profesional que eres

cuando le llame más tarde para decirle que te he echado a patadas de la finca.

Isabella ya había salido de la piscina, y estaba tan furiosa como Edward. ¿Realmente pensaba que, en mitad del beso, había tenido la presencia de ánimo para hacerle perder el equilibrio de manera premeditada para obligarle a caer a la piscina? No tenía ese tipo de control; de hecho, si hubiera pasado más tiempo entre sus brazos, habría perdido el control por completo.

–Espera un momento…

–Creo que ya he perdido suficiente tiempo contigo por un día –gruñó Edward con el ceño fruncido mientras escurría el agua de su camiseta.

Isabella no pudo apartar la mirada de la perfección de su pecho, que se veía a través de la camiseta mojada. Sentía que le ardía la cara con el recuerdo de lo mucho que había deseado tocar ese pecho minutos antes. De lo mucho que había deseado tocar todo su cuerpo.

Se dio la vuelta para sacar una toalla del armario y secarse y disimular así el rubor de sus mejillas, sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. El actor mundialmente famoso Edward Masen acababa de besarla a ella, Isabella Swan.

¡Antes de acusarla de haberlo alentado deliberadamente para poder lanzarlo después a la piscina! No lo había hecho deliberadamente, ¿pero lo habría alentado para que la besara?

Isabella creía que no… aunque dudaba que Jessica Newton fuese a creérselo. Aquello era terrible. Estaba harta de que la retratasen como a una especie de vampiresa. Si Edward le contaba sus acusaciones sobre ella a Carlisle Cullen, sería el fin de su carrera profesional.

Empezaba a sentirse mareada. Con nauseas. Sintió cómo el calor abandonaba sus mejillas. Se tambaleó hacia una de las tumbonas y se dejó caer sobre ella.

Podría luchar contra una acusación de haber cometido indiscreciones sexuales con un paciente; pero nadie iba a creer dos acusaciones. Aunque lograse demostrar su inocencia, su reputación profesional quedaría destrozada.

–¿Qué sucede, Isabella? –Edward se había acercado y estaba de pie frente a ella.

Ella parpadeó para controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer antes de mirarlo.

Los dos estaban hechos un desastre; con el pelo mojado y revuelto y la ropa pegada al cuerpo.

Aunque tal vez debiera sentirse agradecida por llevar aún algo de ropa después de cómo había respondido al beso de Edward.

Negó con la cabeza y murmuró:

–No debería haber pasado…

No, no debería, pensaba Edward, enfadado consigo mismo. Había pretendido

mantenerse alejado de esa mujer todo lo que fuera posible y esperaba que su falta de cooperación acabara por persuadirla para marcharse. Besarla como si deseara devorar cada parte de su cuerpo no podía interpretarse como una falta de cooperación por su parte.

Aunque el sentimiento de culpa de Isabella por el beso resultaba un poco exagerado. Edward frunció el ceño mientras contemplaba aquellos ojos verdes humedecidos por las lágrimas. Recordó la dulce respuesta de Isabella. Tan dulce y apasionada que aún estaba excitado, y la erección era claramente visible contra el vaquero mojado.

Obviamente el baño inesperado en la piscina había servido tan poco para calmar su deseo como la ducha fría de la noche anterior.

–No te he empujado deliberadamente a la piscina –dijo ella.

Edward ya lo sabía; igual que sabía que estaba enfadado consigo mismo, no con Isabella.

–Creo que será mejor que nos olvidemos de este incidente, ¿no te parece? –sugirió.

–Sí –contestó ella.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo mojado y dijo:

–Sugiero que regresemos a la casa y nos quitemos esta ropa mojada antes de darnos una ducha.

–¿Antes de marcharme?

–Creo que eso sería lo mejor para los dos –confirmó él.

–Menos mal que no deshice la maleta por completo anoche, ¿verdad? –murmuró Isabella.

Al levantarse, deleitó a Edward con una visión de la camiseta amarilla ciñéndose a sus pechos desnudos y realzando los pezones erectos que antes no había llegado a tocar.

Apartó la mirada, pero no antes de que su erección volviese a palpitar.

–¿Vas a volver a la casa o no? –preguntó, impaciente.

–Sí –respondió ella, recogió su chaqueta y lo siguió fuera.

Isabella siguió torturándose con recriminaciones mientras regresaban a la casa

pequeña en completo e incómodo silencio. Sabía que no debería haber permitido que la besara. En realidad no importaba que no lo hubiera planeado, ni que sólo con recordarlo se excitara de nuevo.

Pero el calor que sentía ya se había disipado para cuando habían recorrido el camino de vuelta a la casa, con el viento frío soplando a través de la ropa mojada. Le castañeteaban los dientes y tenía la cara helada cuando Edward abrió la puerta trasera para dejarla entrar a la cocina.

–Vete arriba a darte una ducha y a ponerte ropa seca –repitió Edward al ver el frío que tenía.

–Eh… sí. De acuerdo –se dio la vuelta para colgar la chaqueta en el respaldo de una de las sillas–. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

–Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, Isabella –contestó Edward–. Cuando regreses, nos sentaremos a comer la sopa que has preparado.

–Pero creí que querías que me fuera.

–No antes de que hayas comido algo caliente. No querría que llegaras a Londres y tuvieras que ingresar en el hospital aquejada por una neumonía –explicó él, y ella frunció el ceño.

Isabella lo miró inquisitivamente antes de asentir con la cabeza.

–La sopa caliente nos vendrá bien.

–De acuerdo –respondió Edward–. ¿Y bien? –añadió un segundo más tarde al ver que ella no tenía intención de moverse.

–Yo… quería que supieras que no he hecho nada deliberado para que acabásemos los dos en la piscina –le dijo Isabella una última vez antes de marcharse para subir las escaleras.

Edward tomó aliento cuando se quedó a solas y apretó los puños, sabiendo que su

accidente le había robado el sentido del humor así como la movilidad en la pierna derecha.

En cualquier otro momento, le habría parecido divertido acabar los dos en la piscina.

Isabella era la primera mujer con la que había intentado hacer el amor desde su accidente seis meses atrás. «Intentado» era una descripción muy precisa del fiasco en el que se había convertido.

Le había resultado delicioso besar los labios sensuales de Isabella. Su cuerpo era tan receptivo como si estuviera moldeado contra el suyo. Edward se había sentido tremendamente excitado mientras la besaba; tan excitado, de hecho, que se había olvidado de todo lo demás.

Incluyendo la debilidad de la pierna y de la cadera…

Sabía perfectamente que Isabella no era la responsable de que hubieran acabado los dos en la piscina. Era demasiado consciente de por qué había ocurrido, y de por qué se había enfadado tanto después. Sin pensar había cargado el peso sobre su cadera derecha, eso le había hecho perder el equilibrio y habían acabado los dos en el agua.

Todo aquello servía para demostrar que ni siquiera podía besar a una mujer sin quedar en ridículo. Era más de lo que un hombre podía soportar.

–He decidido que no voy a marcharme después de todo –anunció Isabella cuando regresó media hora más tarde. Estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina cuando Edward se giró desde los fogones y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Obviamente, Edward había aprovechado su ausencia para ducharse y ponerse unos vaqueros secos y un jersey fino negro de cachemira. Parecía tener el pelo casi seco también, aunque tenía la mandíbula apretada y eso realzaba su fría expresión; una expresión por la que Isabella no pensaba dejarse amedrentar.

Se había dado un baño en vez de una ducha tras decidir que necesitaba sumergirse por completo en agua caliente para quitarse el frío de los huesos. Había tenido tiempo para pensar una vez dentro de la bañera.

De acuerdo, admitía que no debía haber permitido que Edward la besara. Tampoco debía haber reaccionado a ese beso. También aceptaba que aquellas cosas harían que su permanencia allí resultara incómoda, como mínimo. Pero incómoda en el terreno personal, no en el profesional.

No tenía intención de permitir que Carlisle le pagase la tarifa hasta que Edward le permitiese trabajar con él de manera profesional. Lo que significaba que técnicamente Edward aún no era su paciente. No lo sería hasta que no hiciera algo profesional por él. Sus peleas constantes sobre la necesidad de tratamiento no contaban. Y tampoco contaba prepararle una

nutritiva sopa para comer.

Si se marchaba, sería como admitir una derrota profesional. No era culpable de nada

salvo de pensar que Edward Masen era increíblemente guapo. Algo que cualquier mujer de

sangre caliente tendría que admitir.

Marcharse sería como admitir que profesionalmente era tan incapaz de llegar a alguna

parte con el testarudo actor como lo habían sido los demás fisioterapeutas que habían

trabajado con él durante los últimos seis meses. Ese tipo de derrota nunca había sido una

opción para ella. Así que no lo aceptaría con Edward.

–He dicho que…

–Ya sé lo que has dicho –dijo Edward–. Simplemente me sorprende que sigas pensando

que es una decisión tuya.

–De hecho es una decisión de tu hermano –contestó ella–. En cuanto empiece a trabajar

para él. Cosa que no estoy haciendo en este momento –añadió con dulzura.

–¿Y no te parece que intentar ahogar a su hermano es razón suficiente para que Carlisle

decida prescindir de tus servicios por completo?

–¿Intentar ahogar…? –Isabella negó incrédulamente con la cabeza–. ¿No te parece

que eso es algo exagerado?

–Puede. Pero no podías saber si sabía nadar o no cuando me empujaste a la piscina.

–Yo no te empujé.

–Demuéstralo.

Isabella tenía las mejillas rojas de ira.

–¡No puedo demostrar eso igual que tú no puedes demostrar lo contrario!

Edward se encogió de hombros.

–Dejando eso a un lado, debes de saber igual que yo que quedarnos los dos solos aquí

es ahora menos factible que antes.

–No voy a marcharme –repitió ella.

«Punto muerto», pensó Edward con frustración. Isabella se negaba a marcharse, y

aquella mañana había quedado claro que él no podría obligarla. Al menos no físicamente…

Edward atravesó la cocina hasta situarse a pocos centímetros de ella. Lo suficiente para

sentir el calor de su cuerpo envuelto en la sudadera verde y los vaqueros azules que ella se

había puesto.

–Si te quedas aquí, entonces te garantizo que lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros esta

mañana volverá a ocurrir.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras se le sonrojaban las mejillas.

Prueba de que no estaba tan tranquila por lo ocurrido como deseaba aparentar.

–No si yo no quiero que ocurra –respondió.

–Pero sí quieres que ocurra, Isabella –Edward le mantuvo la mirada mientras

acariciaba una de sus mejillas sonrojadas con la mano. Vio con satisfacción como el pulso le

palpitaba en las sienes. Deslizó la mirada y vio el modo en que se humedecía los labios

nerviosamente. Siguió bajando y se fijó en la señal inconfundible de sus pezones presionando

bajo la sudadera–. ¿Verdad?

–No.

–Sí, Isabella –insistió Edward mientras deslizaba el pulgar por sus labios y sentía el

temblor bajo sus caricias–. Tu respuesta a mis caricias dice que sí.

Ella tragó saliva.

–Aún sigues intentando hacer que me marche.

–¿Y funciona? –preguntó Edward. Sabía bien que sí; no había perdido tanta práctica

como para no saber cuándo una mujer respondía a él–. La próxima vez no me bastará con un

beso, Isabella. La próxima vez te besaré y te tocaré hasta que estés húmeda y me ruegues

que te haga el amor.

Habló de manera tan gráfica que a Isabella no le costó trabajo imaginárselos a los

dos desnudos en la cama, piel contra piel, con la respiración entrecortada y sus cuerpos

enredados mientras se acariciaban y se besaban.

Sólo con pensar en la posibilidad Isabella volvió a excitarse.

Había tomado la decisión de quedarse mientras estaba arriba, lejos de la inquietante

presencia física de Edward. Tranquila. Serena. Pero no eran emociones que Isabella pudiera

controlar cuando estaba en su presencia.

Levantó la barbilla desafiante y le devolvió la mirada.

–El hecho de que la prensa sensacionalista publique titulares sobre el sexy y soltero

Edward Masen cada vez que acompaña a su última conquista a alguna parte no significa que

cualquier mujer que conozcas vaya a caer rendida a tus pies. O a cualquier otra parte de tu

anatomía.

–¿No?

–¡No!

–Por muy halagado que esté de que hayas leído esos artículos…

–No he dicho que los haya leído. He dicho que he visto los titulares.

–Si tú lo dices…

–¡Claro que lo digo!

Edward se encogió de hombros.

–No soy responsable de lo que la prensa decida publicar sobre mí, Isabella. Ni de lo

que digan las mujeres con las que he salido en el pasado.

–¿No querrás decir en el presente? –lo acusó Isabella–. La que te ha llamado esta

mañana era Tanya Moore, ¿verdad?

El nombre de Tanya era demasiado inusual como para que hubiera sido otra persona.

Lo que significaba que probablemente siguiese con la guapa actriz.

–¿Y qué si lo era? –preguntó Edward.

–¡Tal vez debas conformarte con una sola conquista cada vez!

–Yo no te metería en esa categoría, Isabella.

–¡Nosotros no estamos saliendo!

–Todavía no estamos haciendo nada –aceptó Edward secamente–. Pero si insistes en

quedarte aquí, acabaremos haciendo algo sin duda.

Isabella se sonrojó.

–Eso no lo sabes.

–¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

–Eres arrogante, insoportable y…

–Palabrería, Isabella…

–No, es la verdad –insistió ella–. Puede que… que me hayas pillado por sorpresa esta

mañana cuando me has besado, pero no volverá a ocurrir.

–¿No? –se acercó más a ella.

–¡No! –contestó ella con firmeza.

–Pareces algo… nerviosa.

–Lo que estoy es enfadada.

Edward entornó los párpados.

–¿Pero no lo suficiente para marcharte?

–¡No!

–Bien –finalmente se apartó de ella y Isabella suspiró aliviada–. Como tú quieras.

Pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

A Isabella le pareció más una amenaza que una advertencia.

Una amenazante declaración de intenciones.


	8. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

HOY a volver al estudio a trabajar –Edward alcanzó su bastón para levantarse de la

mesa donde habían comido la sopa en absoluto silencio.

Había sido un silencio incómodo. Un silencio lleno de conciencia. Conciencia mental y

emocional. Pero, sobre todo, física.

Edward aún no podía explicar por qué se sentía atraído por aquella fisioterapeuta difícil

y decidida. Nunca antes se había sentido atraído por pelirrojas de ojos verdes y estatura

mediana. Las mujeres respondonas nunca le habían resultado interesantes.

Isabella Swan era todas esas cosas y más.

Como por ejemplo su testarudez al negarse a abandonar Mulberry Hall.

Pero el hecho de que no quisiera irse no significaba que él tuviese que estar en la

misma habitación que ella.

–No quiero que me molesten el resto de la tarde, pero puedes ir a buscarme cuando la

cena esté lista –dijo cuando Isabella se levantó a limpiar la mesa.

–Sí, milord –se dio la vuelta para hacerle una reverencia–. Desde luego, milord.

Edward tomó aliento y la miró con desconfianza. Antes había dado por hecho que

Isabella no sabía nada sobre la historia de la familia Cullen. No había dado muestras de

haber relacionado a su familia con los duques de Stourbridge cuando habían hablado antes,

ni de saber que él era un lord en realidad.

En aquel momento tampoco parecía saberlo; en su expresión sólo había burla.

Edward se relajó.

–Si realmente fuera un lord y hubiéramos retrocedido en el tiempo cientos de años,

entonces te habría echado a la calle para que te murieras de hambre por tu insolencia.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Entonces tengo suerte de que la época de los señoríos feudales acabara hace tiempo.

Tal vez alguien debería haberle mencionado eso al hermano mayor de Edward. Carlisle

no deseaba usar su título, al igual que Edward y Anthony, pero era tan arrogante como se decía

que habían sido sus antepasados.

–Sí, mucha suerte –convino Edward–. En cuanto a lo de la cena, creo que dijiste que una

dieta sana era fundamental para mi tratamiento.

–¿Deduzco por ese comentario que tienes intención de aceptar sólo las partes del

tratamiento que te convengan?

–Por supuesto.

Isabella nunca había conocido a alguien como Edward Cullen.

Nunca antes había deseado abofetear a un hombre al mismo tiempo que también

deseaba experimentar la pasión de sus besos.

–Me temo que no funciona así.

–Tú no le temes a nada, Isabella.

¡Él no tenía ni idea!

–¿En qué estás trabajando en el estudio?

–En nada que sea asunto tuyo –respondió Edward.

Parecía imposible pasar a un tema menos controvertido.

El verdadero problema para Isabella era que, incluso cuando no estaban enzarzados

en una de esas irritantes conversaciones, seguía siendo muy consciente de él. Incluso sentarse

y comer con él había sido una dura prueba para su autocontrol.

No había parado de mirar las manos de Edward mientras comía, recordando como esas

manos le habían acariciado la espalda antes hasta despertar un fuego de deseo dentro de ella.

¡Tal vez debería marcharse después de todo! Admitir la derrota y marcharse sin más

antes de verse tentada a hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría sin duda.

No, no podía marcharse.

Entre los dos, Mike y Jessica Newton habían convertido su vida en Londres en

un infierno. Simplemente se negaba a que la presencia de Edward la obligase a regresar hasta

que Marie no le hubiera asegurado que esa pesadilla se había acabado.

–¿Hay algo que quieras que le diga a Carlisle cuando hable con él esta tarde? –preguntó

ella.

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Dudo mucho que mi hermano espere que le des un informe minuto a minuto de mis

progresos.

–O de la ausencia de los mismos –respondió ella.

–Así es –confirmó Edward.

–Es cierto, probablemente no lo espere –admitió Isabella–. Pero como no tengo nada

mejor que hacer esta tarde…

Edward sabía que estaba desafiándolo, amenazándolo con lo que Carlisle pudiera pensar

de él. Una amenaza completamente inútil en lo que a él concernía.

–Dejé de sentir asombro por mi hermano cuando me di cuenta de que tiene que ir al

baño como el resto de la humanidad.

–¡No necesitaba esa imagen, muchas gracias!

Edward se encogió de hombros.

–Créeme, es un buen recurso en casi cualquier circunstancia.

–En el caso de Carlisle, es un recurso del que podría prescindir.

–Haz lo que quieras –respondió Edward–. Normalmente ceno sobre las siete.

–Eso cuando cenas.

–Ya que has insistido en quedarte aquí –dijo él con una sonrisa burlona–, espero comer

regularmente.

Isabella no estaba segura de a qué apetito se refería Edward, pero tenía sus

sospechas…

Había trabajado con docenas de pacientes durante los últimos tres años. Jóvenes.

Viejos. Hombres y mujeres. Algunos se habían mostrado muy difíciles, sí, pero ninguno se

había puesto tan imposible como el hombre que tenía delante.

–Aun a riesgo de repetirme, no estoy aquí para divertirte.

–Repítete todo lo que quieras, Isabella –dijo él–. Lo único que puedes hacer por mí

en este momento es darme de comer o divertirme. Te dejaré a ti elegir cuál de las dos

prefieres en cada momento.

Isabella se quedó mirándolo furiosa durante varios segundos.

–Márchate, ¿quieres? –dijo finalmente.

En todas sus fantasías con Edward Masen, Isabella nunca se había imaginado

teniendo que decirle que se fuera.

–Imagino que con eso quieres decir que necesitas tiempo para decidir qué cocinar para

la cena –dijo Edward.

Isabella le dirigió otra mirada de odio y suspiró aliviada cuando abandonó la cocina.

Le oyó silbar por el pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta del estudio tras él.

Tenía que haber una manera de convencerlo, de lograr que aceptase la ayuda

profesional para la que Carlisle la había contratado. Pero no tenía ni idea de cuál era esa

manera.

–¿Estás cómoda? –preguntó Edward sarcásticamente más tarde aquella noche, al entrar

en la sala de estar y encontrarla acurrucada cómodamente en uno de los sillones, con la única

iluminación del fuego que había encendido en la chimenea.

–Mucho, gracias –respondió Isabella, y puso sus pies descalzos en el suelo. Seguía

con la sudadera verde y los vaqueros que se había puesto antes–. Aún no son las siete,

¿verdad?

Edward apretó la mandíbula e intentó ocultar la expresión de su mirada al ver como el

fuego se reflejaba en el color de su pelo.

–Ya he trabajado suficiente por hoy. ¿Qué tal tu tarde? –se apoyó en el bastón mientras

entraba en la habitación; el dolor de la pierna y de la cadera por estar sentado toda la tarde

hizo que su tono fuese más brusco de lo que pretendía.

–Aburrida –admitió ella.

–¿Aburrida?

–No estoy acostumbrada a pasarme el día sentada sin nada que hacer.

El aburrimiento era algo sobre lo que Edward sabía mucho, después de las semanas que

había pasado en el hospital antes de ir allí.

–Hay muchos libros aquí que podrías haber leído. O podrías haber ido a dar otro

paseo. O a darte otro baño.

–No pienso volver a meterme en la piscina hasta que no lo hagas tú.

–Entonces tendrás que esperar sentada –respondió Edward mientras se sentaba en el

sillón de enfrente. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y la miró–. ¿Alguna vez llevas el pelo

suelto?

Isabella se llevó la mano a la coleta.

–La verdad es que no.

–Entonces ¿por qué molestarse en llevarlo largo?

–Nunca había pensado en eso –frunció el ceño, incómoda bajo el atento escrutinio de

su mirada penetrante.

Edward parecía un depredador a la luz del fuego. Sus ojos brillaban, sus pómulos se

acentuaban y su mandíbula parecía más oscura con la barba incipiente.

Isabella sintió cierta quietud en él. La expectación de un gato montés esperando a

atacar. ¡Y ella era la presa!

Se puso en pie abruptamente, necesitaba escapar de aquello durante algunos minutos

al menos.

–¿Te apetece una copa de vino antes de cenar?

Edward le dirigió una breve sonrisa.

–Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.

Isabella se detuvo en la puerta.

–Te duele otra vez, ¿verdad? –podía ver por la tensión de su boca que estaba luchando

por mantener ese dolor bajo control en vez de permitir que le controlara.

–Ve a por el maldito vino, ¿quieres?

Ella se guardó su respuesta. Sabía por el brillo de su mirada que no era el momento

para discutir con él sobre el dolor que sufría. Ni sobre el método insatisfactorio que elegía

para aliviar el dolor.

–¿Lo quieres tinto o blanco?

–Eso depende de lo que vayas a preparar para cenar.

–Tengo patatas y lasaña en el horno. También he preparado una ensalada; la tengo en

el frigorífico.

–Entonces tinto. Ahora ve a por él, ¿quieres, Isabella? –la instó al ver que seguía

dudando en la puerta–. Cuando regreses, te prometo que intentaré tener una conversación

agradable.

–¿Sobre qué?

–¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? Hace tanto tiempo que no lo intento que creo que he

perdido la capacidad de conversar.

Isabella no estaba segura de que alguna vez la hubiera tenido.

Edward Masen era conocido por no aguantar bien las tonterías; era un profesional

perfeccionista y tenía poca paciencia con aquéllos que no se entregaban al máximo.

En su personalidad de Edward Cullen, un hombre alejado de la vida pública, ni

siquiera se molestaba en ser amable, y se mostraba cáustico o irónico. Ese estado de ánimo

dependía del grado de dolor que tuviera en ese momento. En ese instante, a Isabella le

parecía que tenía mucho dolor.

–A mí tampoco me han gustado nunca las conversaciones intrascendentes –le dijo.

–Entonces supongo que los dos tendremos que trabajar en ello –contestó Edward antes

de cerrar los ojos y apoyar la cabeza de nuevo en el respaldo. Su expresión era dura e

inaccesible.

Una expresión de dolor.

Isabella estaba cada vez más convencida de que aquella noche la cadera y la pierna

le dolían más de lo normal. Podía ver los efectos del dolor en sus ojeras y en la palidez de la

piel. Sin duda el vino ayudaría a aliviar el dolor durante un tiempo, pero no lo sofocaría por

completo.

Aunque ella no pensaba que beber vino fuese la respuesta, sabía que el hecho de que

Edward aceptase algún tipo de ayuda para mitigar su dolor era mejor que ninguna ayuda en

absoluto. Así que se dio la vuelta y se fue a por el vino.

–Aquí tienes –Isabella regresó de la cocina minutos más tarde y le entregó a Edward

una de las copas de vino tinto que llevaba consigo. Después, dejó la botella sobre la mesa que

tenía al lado antes de llevarse su copa al sillón que había ocupado antes junto al fuego.

–¿De qué hablamos? –preguntó tras varios minutos de silencio.

Edward se había incorporado y se había bebido media copa de merlot de un trago,

sabiendo por experiencia que harían falta unos minutos para que el alcohol llegase a su

sistema nervioso y le calmara el dolor.

–¿Por qué no empiezas hablándome de tu familia? –se rellenó la copa mientras

esperaba a que ella respondiera.

–¿Qué quieres saber sobre ellos? –preguntó Isabella.

–Eres bastante difícil, ¿sabes?

–¿Y tú no?

–Tú ya sabes cosas sobre mi familia –señaló Edward–. Dos hermanos, ambos mayores

que yo; uno dos años mayor, el otro dos minutos. Fin de la historia.

–¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿Siguen vivos?

–Sólo mi madre. Vive en Escocia –respondió Edward de manera cortante.

Isabella parecía esperar que dijese algo más al respecto, pero Edward no tenía

intención de hacerlo. No iba a decirle que su madre, la duquesa de Stourbridge, estaba

esperando desesperadamente el matrimonio de su hijo mayor para poder pasar a ser

simplemente la duquesa viuda. Que esperaba con impaciencia que cualquiera de sus hijos se

casara y le diera los nietos que tanto ansiaba. Como ninguno de esos tres hijos había tenido

nunca una mujer permanente en su vida, y mucho menos había pensado en el matrimonio,

iba a tener que esperar sentada.

Así que Elizabeth se desvivía por sus tres hijos. De hecho, si se hubiera salido con la suya,

en aquel momento estaría allí mismo, cuidando de Edward. Por mucho que Edward quisiera a

su madre, era algo de lo que podía prescindir.

–Tu turno –le dijo a Isabella–. Comienza por tus abuelos y ve bajando.

–No suelo hablar de mi vida privada con mis pacientes –dijo ella.

–Creí que habíamos acordado que yo no era tu paciente.

–¿Entonces qué estoy haciendo aquí?

–¿Quién diablos lo sabe? –Edward se dio cuenta de su tono agresivo y se arrepintió,

pero el vino estaba tardando más tiempo del habitual en aliviarle el dolor aquella noche,

hasta el punto de que estaba apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que le sorprendía que

pudiese hablar.

–Muy bien –dijo Isabella–. Mis cuatro abuelos siguen vivos. Y mis padres. Yo…

–No te estaba pidiendo que pasaras lista –dijo Edward–. Mira, Isabella, así es como

funciona. Yo te hago una pregunta educada y tú me das una respuesta amable. Con detalles.

En eso consiste la cháchara.

Isabella sabía bien lo que era la cháchara. Pero no tenía paciencia para ello.

–Mis abuelos paternos se mudaron a Surrey cuando mi abuelo vendió su empresa

constructora hace cinco años. Mis abuelos maternos viven en Oxfordshire; mi abuela es

profesora de universidad retirada, y no quiso abandonar la ciudad en la que había impartido

clase durante tantos años. Mis padres viven en Kent y llevan juntos un centro de jardinería.

–Mejor –dijo Edward.

–Tengo una hermana. Marie. Ella…

–¿Marie es una chica?

–Es el diminutivo de Josephine –explicó Isabella con una sonrisa, aliviada al ver que

el rostro de Edward parecía más relajado–. Pero cualquiera que la llame por su nombre

completo acabará con un ojo morado o algo peor.

–¿Peor?

–Le metió una rana por la camisa a un niño en el colegio porque se atrevió a burlarse

de ella al decir su nombre completo.

–¿Y el ojo morado?

–Un tipo con el que salió en la universidad –Isabella se encogió de hombros–. No

hace falta decir que no volvieron a salir después de aquello.

–No, supongo que no –Edward se rió suavemente y sintió que se le empezaban a relajar

los músculos con los efectos del vino–. ¿Y cuántos años tiene Marie y a qué se dedica?

–Es abogada.

–¿Y tiene…?

–Veintimuchos –respondió Isabella antes de dar un trago al vino; había imaginado

hacia dónde iba la conversación en cuanto Edward le había preguntado por su familia.

–¿Es mayor o menor que tú?

–Ligeramente menor.

Edward la miró pensativo y sintió que había algo que le estaba ocultando.

–¿Cuánto menor? –preguntó.

–¡Unos cinco minutos!

–Vaya, Isabella –murmuró Edward–. ¿Significa eso que tú también eres gemela?

–Sí.

–¿Y sois idénticas?

–Sí.

Edward arqueó las cejas con incredulidad.

–¿Quieres decir que hay dos con ese pelo rojo y canela, esos ojos verdes, esa barbilla

decidida y ese temperamento testarudo?

–¡Yo no soy testaruda!

–Y la hierba no es verde ni el cielo azul –respondió él.

–¡A veces no lo son!

–Yo estoy seguro de que alguna vez tú tampoco eres testaruda –bromeó Edward–.

Déjame adivinar… Marie tiene el pelo corto y suele llevar trajes oscuros y camisas de seda.

Isabella se quedó con la boca abierta.

–¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

–Por la misma razón que Anthony y yo tenemos gustos opuestos; gemelo o no, nadie

quiere ser un clon de otra persona.

–Pero Anthony y tú no sois gemelos idénticos.

–En apariencia no –dijo Edward–. Pero tenemos la misma altura y una estructura facial

similar. Tal vez deberíamos presentarle a tu hermana a mi hermano y ver qué ocurre. Como

los dos son abogados, ya tienen algo en común.

Isabella sabía exactamente qué ocurriría si la independiente y deslenguada Marie

conocía alguna vez a los arrogantes hermanos de Edward. Saltarían chispas.

–Puede que no –añadió Edward, que pareció leerle el pensamiento–. Por mucho que a

veces me saquen de quicio, no sé si les desearía eso a mis hermanos.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Quiero decir que tener a una hermana Swan cerca ya es más que suficiente para

cualquier hombre.

Obviamente el vino había relajado a Edward. Tanto que estaba volviendo a

atormentarla, haciendo que fuera más consciente de la atracción que sentía hacia él.

Isabella se humedeció los labios y se puso en pie.

–Creo que debería ir a ver cómo va la cena…

Edward estiró la mano y la agarró del brazo cuando pasó por su lado.

–No hay nada en el horno que pueda estropearse, ¿verdad?

Isabella esperó que el súbito aceleramiento de su corazón no se repitiera en el pulso

que latía bajo los dedos de Edward.

–La verdad es que no. Pero pensaba que…

–Piensas demasiado, Bella. ¿Por qué no te permites sentir para variar?

Isabella estaba sintiendo demasiado. ¡Ése era el problema!

Sentía la fuerza de los dedos de Edward en torno a su brazo, la caricia de su pulgar

sobre su pulso acelerado, el calor de aquella mirada sobre sus labios húmedos y separados,

que después se deslizó sobre sus pechos. Y la mantuvieron cautiva. La atrajeron al pozo de

sensualidad que sentía que crecía entre ellos…

–Creo haberte dicho que no me llamaras «Bella» –murmuró ella casi sin aliento.

–Tus labios han dicho muchas cosas que no se corresponden con tu lenguaje corporal –

susurró él mientras dejaba su copa de vino sobre la mesa–. Obviamente tienes controlado el

asunto de alimentarme, así que tal vez sería un buen momento para que me divirtieras –le

sugirió mientras tiraba firmemente de su muñeca.

Isabella trató de resistirse. Y fracasó. En vez de eso, perdió el equilibrio, cayó por

encima del brazo del sillón y acabó sentada sobre los muslos de Edward mientras él la

estrechaba entre sus brazos.

–Edward, esto no es una buena idea…

–Me he quedado sin buenas ideas, Isabella –dijo él–. Vamos a probar con una mala –

añadió mientras comenzaba a agachar la cabeza hacia ella–. Normalmente suelen ser más

divertidas.

Edward iba a besarla. Iba a hacer algo más que eso, pensó Isabella al quedar fascinada

por la intensidad de su mirada.

–Tal vez tengamos más éxito con esto si estamos sentados –murmuró, y su aliento fue

como una suave caricia contra sus labios.

Isabella intentó recuperar la cordura.

–Edward, no podemos hacer esto.

–Oh, claro que podemos –murmuró él antes de besarla por fin.

Fue un beso lento y placentero mientras Edward le mordisqueaba los labios, alentándola

a devolverle el gesto. Gimió suavemente cuando ella finalmente levantó el brazo y se lo pasó

por encima de los hombros para poder devolverle los besos.

Edward sintió un escalofrío en la espalda cuando Isabella enredó los dedos en su pelo

mientras lo besaba. Obviamente ella sentía un deseo similar al que sentía él.

Se movió ligeramente para que Isabella quedase recostada sobre el brazo del sillón

mientras él deslizaba la boca por su cuello. Isabella sabía a miel y luz del sol, y la ligereza

de su perfume se mezclaba con el olor del deseo. Un deseo que igualaba en intensidad a la

necesidad de Edward de volver a oír sus jadeos y sus gemidos mientras la complacía.

Deslizó la mano lentamente bajo su sudadera sin dejar de saborear su cuello. Su piel

era suave como la seda e igual de deliciosa. La tocó. Acarició su pecho. Le pellizcó

suavemente un pezón y después acarició suavemente la punta. Le levantó la sudadera y se

deleitó con la visión de aquellos pechos pequeños y perfectos antes de agachar la cabeza y

saborear uno de esos pezones erectos.

–¡Edward! –Isabella arqueó la espalda mientras gemía.

Él apartó la boca vacilante, con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo mientras contemplaba

aquel pezón húmedo y duro.

–Eres demasiado deliciosa para que pare –murmuró con admiración, y le acarició el

pezón nuevamente con el pulgar antes de centrarse en el otro. Lo rodeó varias veces con la

lengua antes de absorber con fuerza.

Isabella estaba completamente entregada al placer, con la mano puesta en la cabeza

de Edward mientras éste le estimulaba el pezón con la lengua.

El placer que sentía entre los muslos le produjo una intensa humedad, y deseó que la

tocara también ahí.

Edward levantó entonces la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Le desabrochó los vaqueros

antes de bajarle la cremallera y dejar al descubierto las braguitas de encaje negras que llevaba

debajo.

Isabella no podía moverse, no podía respirar. Sólo pudo gemir suavemente cuando

Edward agachó la cabeza. Sintió la humedad de su lengua en el ombligo, y el calor de sus

muslos aumentó cuando se sumergió entre sus piernas mientras con las manos seguía

pellizcándole los pezones con suavidad.

Estaba ardiendo. Húmeda. Deseosa. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente…

Edward respondió a esa necesidad colocando una mano sobre la piel de debajo de su

cintura. Una mano que fue bajando cada vez más hasta introducirse bajo el encaje de las

braguitas en busca de sus rizos húmedos y sedosos.

Isabella gimió al sentir un dedo alrededor de la protuberancia hinchada entre

aquellos rizos. Una y otra vez. Acariciando. Presionando. Un movimiento rítmico que

aumentaba la presión que crecía en su interior.

Los gemidos se volvieron jadeos al sentir que se aproximaba al clímax. Hundió los

dedos en los hombros de Edward mientras él seguía estimulándole los pechos con la lengua.

Pero parecía saber exactamente cuándo detener la intensidad de aquellas caricias para

mantenerla una y otra vez al borde del éxtasis.

–¡Por favor, Edward! –gritó Isabella finalmente. Estaba volviéndose loca de deseo. Un

clímax inconmensurable se encontraba más allá de su alcance.

Edward le lamió un pezón al mismo tiempo que introducía un dedo largo y penetrante

dentro de ella. A ese dedo se unió un segundo, dilatándola lentamente mientras con el pulgar

seguía acariciándole el clítoris.

Isabella estaba húmeda e hinchada, y aquellos dedos largos seguían penetrándola

rítmicamente, una y otra vez, cada vez más deprisa, hasta que las caricias la condujeron a un

clímax tan profundo y prolongado que la dejó sin aliento y lo único que pudo hacer fue

aferrarse a él mientras movía las caderas entre espasmos y gemidos.

Edward continuó con sus caricias tiempo después de que ella hubiera llegado al clímax.

Su erección seguía palpitando al mismo ritmo que los temblores de Isabella, y amenazaba

con hacerle explotar de deseo.

Nunca había sido un amante egoísta y le resultaba satisfactorio dar placer a su

compañera, así que ignoró los deseos de su propio cuerpo y siguió con aquellas caricias para

darle a Isabella hasta el último vestigio de placer físico.

Se sintió menos complacido con la súbita mirada de pánico que apareció en aquellos

ojos verdes minutos más tarde, cuando Isabella fue consciente de dónde estaba y de lo que

acababa de ocurrir entre ellos.

–No pasa nada, Bella –le aseguró él.

–¡Sí que pasa! –exclamó ella.

–Créeme, no –insistió él mientras apartaba la mano de su piel aún húmeda antes de

abrocharle de nuevo los pantalones y bajarle la sudadera. Pero no sin antes ceder a la

tentación de besarle los pechos, sonrojados por el roce de su barba incipiente.

Tendría que afeitarse dos veces al día si quería volver a hacer aquello; no soportaba ver

la más mínima imperfección en aquella piel perfecta y cremosa.

Cuando finalmente levantó la mirada, vio que Isabella tenía los ojos brillantes y las

mejillas sonrojadas.

–Eres preciosa, Isabella –le dijo.

Ella se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua.

–¿Y qué pasa contigo? No has…

–Tenemos toda la noche –la interrumpió Edward mientras deslizaba las manos desde su

pecho hasta sus muslos.

–No deberíamos…

–Sí deberíamos –insistió él con firmeza.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin devolverle la mirada.

–No sé si podré quedarme aquí si esto continúa.

Edward la rodeó con los brazos mientras ella intentaba levantarse.

–Quédate, Isabella. Por favor.

–Pero… –dijo ella mirándolo tímidamente.

–Si hubiera sabido que deseabas estar solo, Jord, entonces te habría telefoneado en vez

de volar hasta aquí para hablar contigo en persona –dijo una voz burlona desde detrás de

ellos.

Edward no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber que la voz pertenecía a su hermano

gemelo Anthony.


	9. Capítulo 7-8

**Capítulo 7**

OH, Dios! –Isabella dio un grito y ocultó sus mejillas sonrojadas contra el pecho de

Edward tras mirar hacia el otro lado de la habitación y ver al hombre guapo de pelo rubio y

ojos oscuros que se encontraba en la puerta, mirándola con una expresión cínica.

–Supongo que estabais demasiado… ocupados para oír el aterrizaje del helicóptero

hace quince minutos –dijo Anthony.

–Supongo que sí –contestó Edward–. ¿Significa eso que Carlisle también está aquí?

–He venido yo solo.

–¿Por qué?

Hubo una pausa corta y significativa.

–Preferiría que hablásemos en privado, Edward.

–Aún no –respondió Edward sin soltar a Isabella–. ¿Y si nos das unos minutos de

privacidad, Anthony?

–Por supuesto –murmuró el otro–. ¿Quieres que siga esperando en la cocina o…?

–¿Quieres largarte de una vez, Gid? –insistió Edward bruscamente.

Isabella quería morirse de vergüenza. Jamás había tenido tantas ganas de que la

tragase la tierra. Había hecho algunas cosas estúpidas en su vida, pero sin duda nada tan

estúpido como aquello.

No sólo se había dejado llevar por los besos y las caricias de Edward, sino que además

había un testigo de aquel momento. Y no cualquier testigo, sino el hermano gemelo de

Edward.

–No pasa nada, Isabella. Se ha ido, ya puedes incorporarte –bromeó Edward.

Tal vez Anthony Cullen hubiera abandonado la habitación, pero Edward no. Y

Isabella tampoco se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara después de lo que había ocurrido.

¿Qué diablos se le había metido en la cabeza para comportarse de un modo tan

desinhibido?

¡Con Edward Masen!

Ya no le quedaba otra opción; no tenía más argumentos. Tenía que marcharse de

inmediato. No podía quedarse allí un minuto más.

–¡Isabella, cálmate! –le ordenó Edward cuando ella se incorporó y empezó a luchar

por liberarse de sus brazos–. Ambos somos adultos y… Maldita sea, Isabella, no hemos

hecho nada malo.

Isabella dejó de forcejear el tiempo justo para mirarlo con odio.

–¡Puede que tú no, pero yo sí! Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo, Edward.

–¿Por qué? Anthony nunca se queda mucho tiempo.

–¡Por lo que a mí respecta, ya ha estado aquí demasiado tiempo! Ahora suéltame –le

rogó mientras intentaba ponerse en pie.

–No hasta que no te calmes.

Isabella estaba calmada. Al menos todo lo calmada que podía estar después de

quedar como una idiota. No sólo con Edward, sino delante de su hermano.

Se estremeció al pensar en la intimidad con la que Edward la había tocado. Al pensar en

como se había dejado llevar por la influencia de aquellas caricias. En que su cuerpo y sus

pechos seguían tan sensibles que podía sentir el roce de la ropa sobre la piel. Y los muslos aún

le temblaban tras un clímax tan impresionante.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

–Reconozco que ha sido un pequeño inconveniente que Anthony entrara de esa manera,

pero…

–¿Un pequeño inconveniente? –Isabella soltó una carcajada sarcástica cuando por fin

consiguió zafarse de los brazos de Edward y ponerse en pie antes de girarse para mirarlo–.

¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tu hermano ha estado ahí de pie? ¿Crees que nos ha visto, que nos

ha oído? –se avergonzó nuevamente al recordar sus gemidos al llegar al clímax.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

–Aunque Anthony haya visto u oído algo, te aseguro que es un caballero y no lo

mencionará jamás.

–¡Estás empeorando la situación, Edward! –exclamó Isabella a modo de protesta.

Edward veía que, en lo que a Isabella concernía, eso era exactamente lo que estaba

haciendo. Pero aunque admitía que era un poco incómodo que Anthony hubiera entrado de

ese modo, no lo consideraba tan catastrófico como parecía considerarlo Isabella.

–Mira, simplemente olvídalo…

–Es fácil para ti decirlo cuando no es a ti a quien han pillado en una situación

comprometida.

Edward la vio caminar agitada de un lado a otro de la habitación, obviamente ajena al

hecho de que el pelo se le había soltado durante su encuentro sexual y le caía en cascada

sobre los hombros.

Estaba preciosa. Como una mujer a la que acabasen de hacerle el amor a fondo.

Aunque no tan a fondo como a él le hubiera gustado.

–Oh, te aseguro que yo también estaba –señaló él.

–Te advierto, Edward, que ahora mismo no estoy de humor para apreciar tu retorcido

sentido del humor.

–Entonces deja de darle tanta importancia –respondió él con expresión sombría

mientras alcanzaba el bastón y se ponía en pie.

–¡Es que sí tiene importancia, maldita sea! –exclamó Isabella–. Normalmente no me

comporto de un modo tan descontrolado, y mucho menos delante de gente.

–Ya te he dicho que Anthony no lo mencionará si tú no lo haces.

–¡Yo ni siquiera deseo pensar en ello, y mucho menos mencionarlo!

Edward apretó los labios y de pronto se quedó muy quieto.

–¿Y por qué, exactamente?

–¿Por qué?

–Sí. ¿Por qué?

–Yo creo que es evidente.

–Tú lo deseabas. Yo lo deseaba. Y como ya he dicho, ambos somos adultos. ¿Cuál es tu

problema?

–Mi problema es que Carlisle me contrató para ser tu fisioterapeuta, no para irme a la

cama contigo –le dijo Isabella acaloradamente.

–Yo no necesito una fisioterapeuta…

–Oh, desde luego que sí.

–Y además no nos hemos acercado a ninguna cama –continuó Edward con frialdad.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que no lo entendía. ¿Y por qué iba a entenderlo? Anthony era

su hermano, y si la cercanía con su gemelo se parecía a la que ella sentía con Marie, entonces

Edward no sentiría la incomodidad que ella sentía en aquel momento. Claro, que no era él

quien había perdido el control por completo. Quien había gemido al llegar al clímax…

¡Dios! ¡Edward había recorrido todo su cuerpo con las manos!

Isabella se sentó de golpe en uno de los sillones y se llevó las manos a la cara al

sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

Edward se quedó contemplando frustrado la cabeza agachada de Isabella mientras

oía sus sollozos, y sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Por la experiencia que él tenía, las mujeres

normalmente no lloraban después de que les hiciera el amor.

Pero entonces se recordó a sí mismo que no lloraban después de hacer el amor con el

famoso actor Edward Masen. El tullido Edward Cullen era otra cosa. Otra persona

completamente diferente.

Odiaba sentirse tan impotente.

–He estado pensando…

Edward se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de su hermano.

–¡Fuera de aquí, Anthony!

–Que probablemente yo sea el tercero que hace una multitud –concluyó su hermano

sin prisa, y dirigió una mirada hacia Isabella–. Puedo pedir una habitación en la posada del

pueblo para pasar la noche y volver por la mañana.

–¡No! –exclamó Isabella mientras se ponía en pie secándose las lágrimas–. No tiene

que marcharse, señor Cullen.

–Anthony –dijo él–. «Señor Cullen» hace que me parezca a mi hermano mayor.

–Lo que sea –continuó ella–. Tiene el mismo derecho que Edward a estar aquí. Soy yo la

que debería marcharse.

–Oh, dudo que a mi hermano pequeño fuese a gustarle eso –dijo Anthony tras mirar

brevemente a Edward.

Los dos hermanos eran como los dos lados de un negativo, pensó Isabella; el pelo de

Edward era largo y oscuro, mientras que el de su hermano era del color del oro, muy corto. Los

ojos de Edward eran del mismo color dorado que el pelo de su hermano, y los de Anthony eran

tan oscuros que casi parecían negros. Y el contraste en su manera de vestir era igual de

extremo. La ropa de Edward era informal; Anthony Cullen llevaba pantalones negros hechos a

medida y un jersey negro de cachemira sobre una camisa gris desabrochada a la altura del

cuello. Sus zapatos de cuero parecían hechos a mano.

Y además eran dos de los hombres más increíblemente guapos que Isabella había

visto jamás.

–Tienes razón. No le gustaría –respondió Edward–. Hagamos las presentaciones, ¿de

acuerdo? –sugirió–. Isabella, éste es mi hermano Anthony Cullen. Anthony, ésta es

Isabella Swan.

Isabella no supo cómo interpretar el hecho de que no añadiese nada más a la

presentación que explicase qué estaba haciendo ella allí. Aunque ella tampoco tenía muchas

ganas de explicarle su presencia al altivo Anthony Cullen después de la intimidad de la

escena con la que se había encontrado minutos antes.

–Señor Cullen –dijo ella con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

–Señorita Swan –murmuró él. Sus rasgos eran tan duros como los de su gemelo.

A Isabella no le cabía duda de que aquel hombre debía de ser un abogado

formidable. Tendría que preguntarle a Marie si se había encontrado alguna vez con él en los

tribunales.

–¿Swan? –repitió Anthony lentamente sin dejar de mirarla–. Pelo rojo. Ojos verdes.

Mmm. No estará emparentada con Josephine Swan, ¿verdad?

¡Oh, Dios mío! Su hermana y aquel hombre sí habían coincidido. ¿Pero cuándo?

¿Dónde? Sólo esperaba que no estuviese relacionado de algún modo con el caso del divorcio

de los Newton.

Sólo pensar en la reacción de Edward si supiera de las acusaciones lanzadas sobre ella,

después del desprecio que había mostrado por la infidelidad de su padre, era suficiente para

ponerle los pelos de punta.

–Es su hermana gemela –respondió Edward–. Y al parecer odia que la llamen Josephine.

–¿Conoce a mi hermana, señor Cullen? –preguntó Isabella.

–Personalmente no –contestó Anthony–. Aunque he oído hablar de ella.

Y nada bueno, a juzgar por el brillo severo de aquellos ojos penetrantes y la curvatura

de sus labios.

Isabella sabía que Marie se había ganado cierta reputación en los tribunales durante

los últimos tres años, y que muchos de sus compañeros de profesión la consideraban

despiadada e inflexible cuando defendía a sus clientes. Rasgos que un hombre como Anthony

Cullen, que obviamente también los poseía, debería haber apreciado.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Anthony? –preguntó Edward, y eso salvó a Isabella de tener

que dar algún tipo de respuesta al comentario enigmático sobre su hermana.

En vez de responder a su hermano, Anthony miró directamente a Isabella.

–Me pareció oler a quemado cuando estaba en la cocina…

–¡La lasaña! –gritó Isabella al acordarse de la comida que había dejado en el horno.

Antes de que Edward comenzase a hacerle el amor y se olvidara por completo de ella–.

Disculpad –les dirigió a ambos una sonrisa sin sentido antes de salir corriendo de la

habitación.

Era evidente que Anthony deseaba hablar con Edward a solas, y Isabella se sintió

aliviada por tener una excusa para escapar de la intensidad de emociones provocadas por la

presencia de los hermanos Cullen.

–Bueno, has conseguido sacar a Isabella de la habitación, así que ya puedes decirme

qué ocurre –dijo Edward en cuando se quedó a solas con su hermano en la sala de estar.

Anthony le devolvió la mirada con la especulación cínica tan característica en él. Tan

típica en los tres hermanos Cullen, para ser sincero.

Anthony negó con la cabeza.

–Y yo que te imaginaba solo en la campiña de Gloucestershire.

–Ya sé que tu sarcasmo consigue poner nerviosa a la mayoría de la gente, Gid, pero te

aseguro que yo no soy la mayoría –dijo Edward antes de volver a sentarse en el sillón que

acababa de dejar vacío.

–¡Tienes muy mal aspecto! –declaró su hermano mirándolo con desaprobación.

–Tan amable como siempre –murmuró Edward, y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo.

Se había olvidado por completo del dolor de la cadera y de la pierna, al igual que

Isabella se había olvidado de la cena, mientras hacían el amor, pero ahora que el torrente de

adrenalina había pasado, volvió a sentir el dolor con intensidad.

Tal vez debiera regresar a Estados Unidos y ver a uno de los especialistas, como le

había aconsejado Isabella.

No. Preferiría vivir con dolor antes que sufrir más exámenes médicos.

–¿Es que en Gloucestershire se han quedado sin navajas de afeitar? –preguntó Anthony.

–Dime lo que estás haciendo aquí, Anthony –repitió Edward, preguntándose por qué

diablos todo el mundo parecía de pronto obsesionado con su apariencia. ¿Qué importaba su

aspecto si no había nadie allí para verlo? Bueno… hasta que Isabella había llegado el día

anterior–. ¿Y bien?

–No tenía intención de interrumpir tu cita romántica con la señorita Swan –

respondió su hermano mientras se sentaba enfrente.

–No es una cita.

–¿No?

–Mírame, Anthony –dijo Edward–. Soy un reflejo del hombre que era.

–A Isabella no parece importarle.

–Tal vez debiéramos dejar a Isabella al margen de todo esto.

Anthony miró en la dirección de la cocina.

–No parece tu tipo de mujer.

–Yo no soy el hombre que era antes.

–¿Y no estás cansado de autocompadecerte? –preguntó Anthony.

Aquel comentario se parecía tanto al que Isabella le había hecho el día anterior que

Edward se puso furioso. De hecho, si Anthony hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, habría

cedido al impulso de darle un puñetazo en la nariz. Pero sabía que Anthony era más que capaz

de vencerlo en una pelea en aquel momento; ya fuera verbal o física.

Aunque Edward no se dejó engañar ni por un momento por la aparente actitud de

indiferencia de Anthony; sabía lo devastado que había quedado su hermano tras el accidente.

También sabía que Anthony era un hombre de emociones fuertes, pero prefería mantenerlas

ocultas la mayor parte del tiempo tras una máscara de cinismo.

–Deja de intentar enfadarme y dime lo que sea, Gid –le dijo.

Por suerte Isabella había logrado salvar la lasaña del horno antes de que quedara

echada a perder por completo. Tras raspar un poco los bordes le había quitado casi toda la

parte quemada, y las patatas aún se podían comer.

Para cuando los dos Cullen se reunieron con ella en la cocina diez minutos más

tarde, ya había dispuesto tres platos sobre la mesa y estaba preparada para servir la comida.

Saber si sería capaz de sentarse con ellos y comer algo era otra cosa completamente distinta.

Aquella respiro de diez minutos le había dado a Isabella la posibilidad de recuperar

la compostura, aunque aún le entraban mareos cada vez que recordaba lo que había pasado

entre Edward y ella.

No era completamente inocente en lo referente al sexo; había salido y experimentado

un poco cuando estaba en la universidad, pero le había resultado extremadamente

decepcionante. Tanto que había reservado muy poco tiempo para relaciones desde entonces,

y había decidido centrarse en su carrera. Su respuesta física ante Edward distaba de ser

decepcionante; de hecho había sido tan explosiva como instantánea. Jamás había imaginado,

ni en sus fantasías más salvajes, el placer que había sentido mientras Edward le hacía el amor.

Lo cual ya era suficientemente traumático en sí mismo sin necesidad de tener al

hermano gemelo de Edward presenciando la escena; el mismo hermano del que Edward le

había dicho que no sabría lo que era la arrogancia hasta que lo hubiera conocido.

Aunque cuando Anthony entró en la cocina detrás de Edward, daba la impresión de no

saber nada.

–Me disculpo de nuevo por haberte causado cualquier molestia, Isabella –le dijo

educadamente al ver los tres platos sobre la mesa.

–En absoluto –contestó ella–. Al fin y al cabo, esta finca es de tu familia. Además hay

comida más que suficiente para tres… ¿Estás bien, Edward? –preguntó preocupada al ver lo

pálido que estaba. Peor que pálido. Sus mejillas tenían cierto tono grisáceo. ¿Y era su

imaginación o parecía apoyarse en su bastón con más fuerza de lo normal?

¿Sería el resultado de haber hecho el amor con ella?

Edward podía mostrarse sarcástico y burlón, pero era evidente que no estaba bien; algo

que un exceso de actividad física sin duda exacerbaría. Hacer el amor podía ser catalogado

como una excesiva actividad física; sobre todo porque ella había estado sentada en su regazo.

Se acercó rápidamente a él.

–Tal vez deberías sentarte.

–¿Quieres dejar de mimarme como si fueras mi madre? –preguntó él.

–Lo siento –dijo Isabella–. Sólo pensé que…

–¿No te he dicho ya que piensas demasiado?

–Confío en que perdones la brusquedad de mi hermano, Isabella –intervino Anthony

con frialdad–. La incomodidad de sus lesiones parece haber anulado sus buenos modales.

–¡Cuando quiera que te disculpes por mí, Gid, te lo pediré! –exclamó Edward.

–Cuando yo quiera que me digas lo que tengo que hacer y cuándo tengo que hacerlo,

entonces te lo pediré, Jord –respondió su hermano sarcásticamente.

En cualquier otro momento a Isabella le habría parecido divertida aquella

conversación entre dos hombres testarudos. Pero, como había estado a punto de hacer el

amor con uno de ellos antes y había sido pillada por el otro, no estaba de humor para

diversiones.

Sobre todo porque Edward parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse.

–Realmente creo que deberías sentarte, Edward –le dijo con firmeza mientras apartaba

de la mesa una de las sillas de la cocina.

Edward le dirigió una mirada rabiosa, más consciente que nunca de sus propias

limitaciones en presencia de su hermano. Al igual que era consciente de las miradas de

aprobación que Anthony le dirigía a Isabella.

Edward se sentó finalmente en la silla de madera.

–Haz la maleta cuando hayamos cenado, Isabella –le dijo mientras se giraba para

apoyar el bastón convenientemente en la pared tras él–. Anthony va a llevarnos a todos de

vuelta a Londres en el helicóptero mañana por la mañana.

–¿Qué? –Isabella no se molestó en disimular su sorpresa ante el anuncio de Edward.

–Vamos a volver a Londres. Por la mañana –repitió él con impaciencia mal disimulada.

–¿Pero qué pasa con mi coche?

–Le diré a alguien que venga a recogerlo.

–¿Pero por qué?

–¿Acaso importa?

–Bueno… no. Supongo que no –respondió Isabella.

Salvo que ella no deseaba volver a Londres. Había aceptado aquel trabajo en

Gloucestershire con Edward Cullen porque quería mantenerse lejos de Londres hasta que el

asunto de su posible implicación en el divorcio de los Newton hubiera quedado aclarado.

**Capítulo 8**

QUÉ sucede, Isabella?

Estaba de pie en la puerta del estudio, donde Edward se encontraba nuevamente

sentado tras el escritorio, mirándola con ojos enigmáticos. La única luz de la habitación

provenía de una lámpara situada sobre la mesa, que se reflejaba sobre los papeles en los que

estaba trabajando.

Como era de esperar, en lo que a Isabella concernía, cenar con los hermanos Cullen

había sido una experiencia incómoda. No tenía ni idea de lo que pensaban ellos de la

situación. La conversación había sido prácticamente inexistente mientras comían, obviamente

absortos en sus pensamientos. Aunque Anthony le había dado las gracias y la había felicitado

por la comida tras terminar, antes de excusarse y subir al piso de arriba para acostarse.

Isabella tenía la sensación de que su temprana ausencia tenía más que ver con el

hecho de sentirse el tercero en discordia que con una necesidad real de irse a la cama.

Probablemente se habría retirado temprano porque pensaba que Edward y ella necesitaban

intimidad, aunque sólo fuera para hablar del viaje del día siguiente.

Si ése fuera el caso, entonces Anthony podría haberse ahorrado las molestias. Porque

Edward se había excusado también y se había metido en el estudio un minuto después de que

su hermano se marchara, lo cual le había dejado a Isabella demasiado tiempo libre para

pensar y recordar su comportamiento desvergonzado…

–Como piensas marcharte con Anthony por la mañana, tal vez sea mejor que nos

despidamos ahora –dijo ella.

–Creo que he dejado bastante claro que espero que nos acompañes a Londres.

–Sí, lo has dejado claro –contestó Isabella mientras entraba en la habitación–. Pero

también has dejado claro desde mi llegada que no quieres los servicios de una fisioterapeuta.

De modo que ésta sería la oportunidad ideal para mí de…

–¿Has estado pensando de nuevo, Isabella? –preguntó él mientras se recostaba en el

sillón de cuero.

–¡Déjalo ya, Edward! –exclamó ella al acercarse al escritorio–. Obviamente tendré que

ponerme en contacto con Carlisle y decirle que, dado que no he empezado a trabajar contigo,

no tiene que pagarme nada…

–Seguro que eso es muy justo por tu parte, Isabella –la interrumpió Edward–. Pero

por lo que yo sé, Carlisle no ha dicho que vaya a prescindir de tus servicios.

–No, pero ha sido imposible desde el principio, así que he dado por hecho que…

–Nunca es bueno dar las cosas por sentado con la familia Cullen, Isabella –contestó

Edward negando con la cabeza–. Cuando he dicho que volveríamos todos a Londres por la

mañana, quería decir justo eso.

Ella frunció el ceño.

–No veo qué sentido puede tener que te acompañe cuando te niegas a dejar que te

ayude.

–Puede que lo haya reconsiderado.

Isabella lo miró inquisitivamente, pero le resultó imposible interpretar su expresión

y el vacío enigmático en aquellos ojos dorados.

–Edward…

–Isabella, Anthony ha venido hasta aquí para decirme que mi madre ha llegado a

Londres –anunció Edward.

–Ah.

–Sí –continuó él–. Como rara vez sale de Edimburgo, el hecho en sí es significativo.

Tanto que Carlisle se ha propuesto averiguar qué está haciendo en Londres exactamente. Ha

logrado descubrir que tiene una cita para ver a un especialista en cáncer pasado mañana –

Edward habló con sequedad. Aún le costaba aceptar la razón por la que Anthony había volado

hasta allí en persona para hablar con él.

La relación de los hermanos con su padre había sido esporádica tras la separación y

divorcio de sus padres; los tres sabían quién era el culpable de la ruptura del matrimonio.

Pero su madre… su madre siempre había estado a su lado. Elizabeth amaba sin querer poseer,

sin juzgar. Nunca presionaba. Nunca intentaba inculcarles sus ideas a sus hijos, simplemente

los alentaba a tomar sus propias decisiones. Y si alguna de esas decisiones era errónea, se

podía contar con ella siempre.

Parecía que había llegado el momento de estar a su lado.

–Lo siento mucho –dijo Isabella, y se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio.

–Aún no hay nada seguro –dijo Edward–. Es un examen preliminar y puede que no sea

nada.

–Pero…

–Exacto. Pero… –asintió de manera sombría–. Es raro, ¿verdad? Saber que alguien a

quien quieres puede estar seriamente enfermo te hace abandonar lo que Anthony y tú llamáis

autocompasión.

–Yo sólo dije eso porque…

–Porque resulta que es cierto –dijo Edward con sinceridad mientras se ponía en pie para

agarrar su bastón y comenzar a caminar por la habitación–. Mi madre fue el primer miembro

de la familia en llegar a Los Ángeles cuando tuve el accidente. Estuvo junto a mi cama todo el

tiempo que estuve en el hospital, y después durante semanas en mi apartamento. Siempre

alentándome. Siempre positiva. Y durante todo ese tiempo esa maldita cosa estaba

comiéndosela por dentro.

–Has dicho que aún no hay nada seguro –le recordó Isabella.

–Ya es suficiente que la posibilidad esté ahí –la expresión de Edward se volvió aún más

sombría–. Mañana volvemos a Londres, Isabella, y cuando sepamos exactamente qué es lo

que le ocurre a mi madre, me ayudarás a recuperar la movilidad de la pierna.

Isabella se alegraba mucho de que Edward por fin hubiera aceptado la terapia para la

pierna y la cadera, aunque hubiera deseado que las circunstancias que le habían hecho

cambiar de opinión fueran diferentes. Sin embargo ya no estaba tan segura de ser ella la

persona idónea para ayudarlo.

Se había permitido implicarse personalmente con Edward. Se había implicado

físicamente y ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que podría sentir por él en el terreno emocional.

Salvo que ya había empezado a sentir algo.

«Más tarde, Isabella», se dijo a sí misma con firmeza. Ya tendría tiempo de analizar

sus sentimientos hacia él cuando se hubieran despedido.

–Eso es maravilloso, Edward –le dijo con entusiasmo–. Estaré encantada de

recomendarte otro fisioterapeuta.

–¡Yo no quiero otro fisioterapeuta, maldita sea! –se colocó frente a ella y le puso la

mano bajo la barbilla para levantarle la cabeza–. Isabella, mírame.

Isabella levantó la mirada y volvió a apartarla al verse incapaz de mantenérsela.

–Debes entender que no puedo trabajar contigo ahora, Edward –sólo el roce de sus

dedos contra su barbilla era suficiente para revivir su excitación. Deseaba que le tocara algo

más que la barbilla.

–¿Estás pidiéndome mi palabra de que lo de antes no volverá a ocurrir? –preguntó él–.

No puedo darte eso. ¿Puedes tú?

Ella se humedeció los labios con la lengua antes de contestar.

–No. Y ése es el problema. No puedo trabajar con un hombre con el que… –ni siquiera

se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta–. No me implico personalmente con mis pacientes, Edward.

Edward frunció el ceño y no se molestó en disimular la frustración ante su constante

testarudez.

Tras haber tomado la decisión de dejar de autocompadecerse y hacer algo con su

pierna, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Isabella le recomendara a otra persona y lo

abandonara después.

Carlisle sólo contrataba a los mejores; lo que significaba que Isabella Swan tenía

que ser la mejor fisioterapeuta que el dinero de los Cullen podía comprar. Si deseaba volver

a andar sin ayuda de un bastón, entonces necesitaba lo mejor.

Y era todo lo que necesitaba de Isabella en aquel momento.

Le soltó la barbilla abruptamente y se apartó.

–No creo que estemos implicados personalmente.

–Pero antes…

–Olvídate de lo de antes. Nunca ocurrió. Sólo he estado jugando contigo. De ahora en

adelante nos concentraremos en el trabajo que has venido a hacer.

«Olvídate de lo de antes. Nunca ocurrió. Sólo he estado jugando contigo».

Fue la última de aquellas frases la que a Isabella más le dolió. ¿Porque sabía que era

verdad? ¿O porque ya era demasiado tarde para no sentirse emocionalmente implicada con

él?

En aquel momento Edward Cullen era un hombre muy alejado de lo que era antes y

de la vida que llevaba antes del accidente. El actor Edward Masen jamás se habría fijado en

Isabella Swan. Y cuando volviese a caminar con normalidad…

–¿Vas a ayudarme o no, Isabella?

Cuado volviese a caminar con normalidad, no volvería a fijarse en ella, concluyó

Isabella para sí misma.

Había aceptado aquel trabajo sin dudar de su capacidad para ayudar al hermano de

Carlisle Cullen. El hecho de que el hermano hubiera resultado ser Edward Masen había

complicado las cosas desde el principio. Que la atracción hacia él hubiera permitido que las

cosas se torcieran tanto era más que una complicación.

¿Iba a permitir que sus emociones le impidieran prestarle a Edward la ayuda que

necesitaba? ¿Iba a negarle esa ayuda cuando finalmente se la había pedido?

Isabella sabía que no podía hacer eso. Su dedicación profesional simplemente no se

lo permitiría.

–Sí, Edward, estoy segura de que te puedo ayudar –asintió y se puso en pie. Sólo

esperaba que fuese cierto. Igual que esperaba poder dejar a un lado sus sentimientos hacia él

y concentrarse e ayudarlo–. Aunque no estoy tan segura sobre lo de volar a Londres en

helicóptero –añadió con pesar. Volar en un avión normal ya le parecía bastante traumático,

así que Dios sabía lo que sentiría en un helicóptero.

–Estaremos a salvo con Anthony –contestó él riéndose–. Vuela del mismo modo que

hace todo lo demás. Con fría precaución.

–Creí que su frialdad de antes era porque desconfiaba de mí –después de todo tenía

razones para desconfiar después de la escena que había presenciado.

–No –Edward le dirigió una sonrisa–. Anthony desconfía de todo el mundo.

Los tres hermanos Cullen no se parecían a ningún hombre que hubiera conocido en

su vida, pensó Isabella más tarde mientras subía las escaleras para irse a la cama. Carlisle era

frío y arrogante. Anthony era precavido y desconfiado. Edward era…

Tal vez fuera mejor no pensar más en qué tipo de hombre era Edward.

Y desde luego sería mejor no pensar en su reciente confesión de que había estado

jugando con ella.

Edward estaba sentado en la parte delantera del helicóptero junto a Anthony mientras

despegaban. El instinto le hizo mirar hacia atrás, donde estaba Isabella, y se dio cuenta de

que tenía las uñas clavadas a los brazos de su asiento.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Ella ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada, sino que continuó mirando al frente, con los ojos

muy abiertos y la cara pálida.

–Estoy bien –contestó con los dientes apretados.

–No, no lo estás –dijo Edward mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón–. Mantenlo firme,

Anthony –le dijo a su hermano mientras se dirigía hacia la parte de atrás.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Isabella cuando los movimientos de Edward

redistribuyeron el peso e hicieron que el helicóptero se tambaleara ligeramente.

–Venir a sentarme a tu lado –explicó él con paciencia mientras se sentaba en el asiento.

Luego estiró la mano para estrechársela a Isabella–. No te gusta volar –añadió

innecesariamente.

–¡Lo odio! –murmuró ella–. No pretendo criticar tus habilidades, Anthony.

–No me ofendo, te lo aseguro –dijo Anthony desde la parte delantera.

Edward ignoró el comentario de su hermano y se concentró en Isabella.

–¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste que no te gusta volar?

–¡Anoche te dije que no estaba muy segura de lo de volar en helicóptero! –exclamó ella

tras dirigirle una breve mirada de odio.

–No estar segura y estar aterrorizada son dos cosas muy distintas.

–¿Qué habría cambiado si me hubiera mostrado más insistente?

–Habríamos dejado que Anthony se fuese en helicóptero y nosotros habríamos vuelto en

coche.

Isabella negó con la cabeza y entonces pareció lamentarlo, porque los labios se le

pusieron casi tan blancos como la cara.

–Tienes que llegar a Londres lo antes posible –dijo.

Edward frunció el ceño.

–Si hubiera sido tan urgente, habríamos volado anoche. Tú…

–Deja en paz a la chica, Edward –dijo Anthony–. ¿No ves que está mareada?

Edward ya lo había visto. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de

lo nerviosa que se ponía Isabella por volar, preferiblemente antes de que el helicóptero

despegara.

–Eres idiota por no habérmelo dicho –le dijo apretándole los dedos con fuerza.

–Muchas gracias, Edward –respondió Isabella–. Comentarios sobre mi salud mental

son justo lo que necesito escuchar cuando estoy suspendida a cientos de metros sobre el suelo

en un helicóptero que parece que va a venirse abajo con la más mínima ráfaga de viento.

Anthony se rió suavemente en el asiento del piloto.

–No te preocupes, Isabella. El índice de accidentes en este tipo de helicóptero es

mínimo, te lo aseguro.

–Mínimo, quizá –contestó ella–. Pero no inexistente.

–Te sugiero que te ahorres más informaciones de ese tipo, Gid –dijo Edward.

–Siempre puedo dar la vuelta…

–¡No! –Isabella se estremeció sólo de pensar en Anthony dando la vuelta al

helicóptero, o aterrizando en el helipuerto de Mulberry Hall.

–Pero si verdaderamente te supone un problema, Isabella… –dijo Edward.

–Ya estamos en el aire –respondió ella. Tenía los dedos de Edward apretados con tanta

fuerza que estaba segura de que estaría cortándole el riego sanguíneo–. ¡Simplemente

recordaré no volver a volar jamás en un helicóptero!

Isabella agradecía tener la mano de Edward para agarrarse a ella durante el resto del

vuelo, pero aun así, cuando aterrizaron en el aeródromo privado a pocos kilómetros de

Londres, le dolía todo el cuerpo de la tensión que había soportado durante el trayecto. Le

dolían hasta los dientes cuando bajó a la pista y se metió en el coche que estaba esperándolos

cuando llegaron.

–¿Ya te encuentras mejor? –preguntó Edward tras sentarse a su lado, mientras que

Anthony se sentaba en la parte delantera con el chófer. El Tanyal de separación estaba

levantado para darles intimidad.

Isabella apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de cuero y tragó saliva antes de contestar.

–Ha sido la experiencia más aterradora de mi vida.

Edward sonrió.

–Aún tienes que compartir casa con toda la familia Cullen.

Isabella había compartido casa con Edward durante unos días y aquello ya había sido

lo suficientemente traumático.

Aunque no se parecía tanto al hombre desaliñado con el que había pasado esos dos

días. Cuando había aparecido en la cocina aquella mañana, llevaba el pelo limpio y cepillado,

estaba afeitado y llevaba un jersey de cachemira marrón sobre una camisa color crema y

pantalones marrones hechos a medida.

Aquel día parecía el carismático actor Edward Masen; y probablemente ése fuese el

objetivo, cuando estaba a punto de ver a la madre a la que los tres hermanos obviamente

adoraban.

Isabella se sentía mal vestida en compañía de los gemelos Cullen, con sus vaqueros

y su camiseta blanca bajo la chaqueta negra. Su llegada a la casa de los Cullen en Mayfair no

hizo sino confirmar su impresión de que estaba fuera de lugar en aquella familia. La casa era

enorme: tenía cuatro plantas.

Un mayordomo abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar al recibidor.

–El señor Cullen está en su estudio, y su… La señora Cullen está arriba, en su suite,

descansando –anunció el hombre –Te dejaré a ti a Carlisle mientras yo voy a ver a mamá –le

dijo Edward a Anthony, y agarró a Isabella del codo.

–Gracias –contestó su gemelo secamente–. Sin duda te veré más tarde, Isabella.

–Sin duda –respondió ella.

–Sube una bandeja para el té para la señorita Swan, por favor, Parker –le dijo

Edward al mayordomo antes de acompañar a Isabella hacia la parte de atrás del recibidor y

abrir unas puertas de roble que daban paso a un ascensor–. Mi abuela tenía artritis y lo instaló

hace cincuenta años para poder ir a los pisos de arriba –explicó cuando entraron en el

elevador.

Claro que sí, pensó Isabella; obviamente la familia Cullen tenía dinero para hacer

lo que quisiera.

Edward interpretó su mirada y se apoyó en la pared contraria.

–No dejes que la grandeza de Mulberry Hall y de aquí te engañe; normalmente

nosotros no entramos en estas casas.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Fue una curiosidad que Edward no tenía intención de satisfacer. La casa de los Cullen,

al igual que Mulberry Hall, era parte de las posesiones del duque de Stourbridge, y sólo

estaban allí porque su madre, que seguía siendo duquesa de Stourbridge a pesar del divorcio,

siempre se alojaba en esa casa en las raras ocasiones en las que iba a Londres.

–Estamos todos demasiado ocupados haciendo otras cosas –dijo Edward mientras salía

al pasillo enmoquetado del tercer piso–. Te acomodaré en mi suite antes de ir a ver a mi

madre.

–¿Tu suite? –repitió ella.

–Todos tenemos nuestra propia suite de habitaciones aquí –le dirigió una sonrisa al ver

su incertidumbre–. Parker te servirá el té en mi sala de estar privada. Espero que el

dormitorio contiguo esté preparado para que lo utilices. ¿Te resultará un problema?

Isabella no tenía ni idea. Le parecía un poco íntimo tenerlo en la puerta de al lado.

–Estaría satisfecha con algo un poco menos… espléndido.

–No hay nada menos espléndido –le dijo Edward mientras abría la puerta situada a la

izquierda del pasillo–. Vamos, Isabella. Me gustaría verte instalada antes de ir a visitar a mi

madre.

Estaba siendo ridícula, Isabella lo sabía. Pero le parecía extraño estar allí con él y con

su familia, en aquella casa inmensa que apenas visitaban, pero que debían de mantener un

sinfín de sirvientes.

¿Quién vivía así en la actualidad?

Sólo los muy ricos y los nobles.

La sala de estar, decorada en tonos marrones y crema, y amueblada con muebles

oscuros, hacía juego con el lujo del resto de la casa.

–Hay algunos libros ahí por si te apetece leer –dijo Edward señalando hacia las

estanterías situadas al fondo de la sala–. Mi dormitorio y mi cuarto de baño están por ahí –

señaló una puerta a la derecha–. Y tu dormitorio está por allí –señaló otra puerta a la

izquierda.

Demasiado cerca para sentirse cómoda, pensó Isabella.

–Alégrate, Isabella –le dijo Edward al ver su expresión sombría–. Con un poco de

suerte, podremos salir de aquí en cuestión de días.

¿Días?

¡Eran las noches las que le preocupaban!

¿Cómo iba a dormir allí cuando sabía que el dormitorio de Edward estaba a pocos

metros de distancia? Cuando sabía que los dos estaban cómodamente protegidos en la

intimidad de su suite.

–Deja de poner esa cara –Edward apoyó el bastón contra el sofá antes de atravesar la

habitación y situarse a pocos centímetros de ella. Le puso una mano bajo la barbilla y le

levantó la cara–. Intentaré que sea una estancia lo más breve posible.

Ya estaba siendo demasiado larga para ella.

–Deséame suerte, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy a punto de hacer la representación de mi vida.

Isabella se sintió abrumada mientras lo miraba de forma inquisitiva.

–Quieres que tu madre crea que estás completamente recuperado –dijo lentamente.

–Voy a intentar convencerla de ello, sí –contestó Edward–. Así tendrá una cosa menos

de la que preocuparse.

–No harás nada que dificulte tu progreso, ¿verdad?

Edward suspiró.

–Nunca dejarás de ser fisioterapeuta, ¿verdad, Isabella?

–Probablemente porque eso es lo que soy –se defendió ella.

Aunque su cuerpo traicionero tenía otras ideas. Cada parte de su anatomía era

consciente de la presencia de Edward como hombre más que como paciente. Era consciente de

esa mano en su barbilla, del calor de su cuerpo de pie frente a ella, de la sensualidad de su

mirada mientras se detenía sus labios, de la suave caricia de su aliento en las mejillas cuando

agachó la cabeza hacia ella.

Isabella se apartó abruptamente al darse cuenta de que Edward pretendía besarla.

–Eso no es una buena idea –dijo con firmeza.

Y justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento llamaron ala puerta y entró el mayordomo

con la bandeja del té que Edward había pedido.

–Probablemente coma con mi hermano, pero estoy seguro de que Parker te traerá algo

en una bandeja –Edward miró expectante al mayordomo mientras éste dejaba la bandeja de

plata sobre la mesita frente al sofá.

–Estaré encantado de hacerlo, señorita Swan –respondió el mayordomo antes de

que Isabella tuviera oportunidad de decir que no quería que la atendieran de ese modo.

Miró entonces a Edward.

–No es necesario.

–Claro que sí, Isabella –contestó él, y abandonó la suite obviamente pensando ya en

su madre.

Ella en cambio tenía mil pensamientos en la cabeza mientras Parker seguía tratándola

como si fuera una invitada, y no una empleada más. El mayordomo le dijo que habían

trasladado su maleta al dormitorio de al lado.

Isabella se sentía completamente fuera de lugar en aquel mundo de riqueza y

privilegio. Se sintió más angustiada por estar allí al recordar que tendría que llamar a Marie

para decirle que había vuelto a Londres, por si su hermana necesitaba hablar con ella sobre el

caso de divorcio.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

ISABELLA se sentía algo mejor cuando se terminó la tetera de Earl Grey y tras comerse un par de galletas para asentar el estómago tras el vuelo en helicóptero. De hecho, se sentía tan bien que debió de quedarse dormida durante un rato, porque lo siguiente fue que

Parker había regresado con la bandeja de la comida.

Pero el malestar reapareció después de que se comiera el plato de pasta y la fruta y se

adentrara en el dormitorio que Edward había dicho que sería suyo durante su estancia. Era

una habitación dominada por una cama enorme con dosel y cortinas doradas con el mismo

estampado que las sillas y las cortinas de las ventanas, que daban a un jardín muy bien

cuidado en la parte trasera de la casa.

Era una habitación preciosa. La alfombra dorada era gruesa, las paredes estaban

empapeladas con seda en color crema y los muebles eran de la época de Regencia, al igual

que en Mulberry Hall. El baño, igualmente lujoso, era de mármol dorado y crema, con

apliques de oro y varias toallas calentándose en la repisa junto a la bañera, ligeramente

hundida.

Era todo muy bonito… y totalmente inapropiado para alguien que, al fin y al cabo, era

sólo una empleada.

Isabella dejó su maleta sin deshacer en una de las sillas y salió inmediatamente del

dormitorio. En cuanto Edward regresara de visitar a su madre, tendría que decirle que no

podía quedarse allí. Que si realmente hablaba en serio sobre querer su ayuda profesional,

entonces preferiría regresar a su apartamento y simplemente visitarlo allí cada día.

Mientras tanto, pasar el rato hablando con Marie le pareció una idea excelente.

–¿Edward Masen ha intentado seducirte? –preguntó Marie ávidamente en cuanto le

pasaron la llamada de Isabella.

–No seas ridícula, Marie.

–¡Tenía tantas esperanzas!

–¿Esperanzas de qué? –preguntó Isabella.

–De que dejases de vivir como una monja.

–Según Jessica Newton, no llevo una vida de monja.

–¡No es más que una mujer vengativa!

–¿Cómo van las cosas con el caso del divorcio?

–Me temo que no hay nada nuevo –respondió su hermana. Jessica Newton sigue

insistiendo en que tuviste una aventura con su marido, y Mike Newton no hace nada para

ayudar. Me temo que podría complicarse mucho, Bella.

Justo lo que Isabella estaba intentando evitar.

–Tal vez si nos reuniéramos todos y hablásemos de ello.

–No es una buena idea –le dijo Marie–. Aunque estuvieran los tres abogados

representando a sus clientes, probablemente acabaría en una discusión violenta.

Isabella ya lo imaginaba. Pero no sabía qué más podía hacer para convencer a

Jessica Newton de que estaba inventándose su aventura con su marido. Era complicado

por el hecho de que Isabella estaba convencida de que la falta de colaboración de Mike

Newton se debía a que tenía una aventura con otra mujer, y preferiría que enturbiasen el

nombre de ella antes que el de su verdadera amante.

–Simplemente haz lo posible por mantener mi nombre fuera de esto, Marie –dijo

Isabella.

–Y tú intenta decirme algo más interesante la próxima vez que me llames –le dijo su

hermana.

–Y por «interesante» imagino que te refieres a «sexual».

–Estás con Edward Masen, hermanita. ¡El hombre con el que has fantaseado durante

años!

El hombre con el que seguía fantaseando, pensó Isabella.

–No es como me había imaginado que sería –era mucho más de lo que había esperado,

admitió para sí misma.

–¿En qué sentido? –preguntó Marie–. Espero que no estés juzgándolo por no

comportarse como una estrella de cine y sí como un hombre que se cayó desde lo alto de un

edificio hace seis meses. Porque, si es así, he decirte que efectivamente se cayó de un edifico

hace seis meses.

–No, no le juzgo por eso –contestó Isabella–. ¿Sabes esas entrevistas que concede en

las que dice que el divorcio de sus padres es la razón por la que nunca se ha casado?

–Sí.

–Bueno, pues habla en serio. Lo que significa que…

–Que no le haría gracia descubrir que la fisioterapeuta que su hermano ha contratado

está metida hasta el cuello en el divorcio de otra pareja –concluyó Marie con su habitual

franqueza.

Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que habían hecho juntos la noche anterior, pensó

Isabella.

–Tal vez debería intentar hablar con Mike de nuevo.

–No, yo lo intentaré –insistió su hermana–. Ese hombre oculta algo, o más bien a

alguien, y parece muy contento de que tú te lleves todas las críticas.

Sí, Isabella también lo creía. Si aquel hombre no fuera tan detestable, entonces tal vez

podrían haberlo convencido para que dijese la verdad. Sin embargo…

–Llama a Mike y pregúntale si querría hablar conmigo –dijo Isabella.

–Lo hará –contestó su hermana antes de colgar.

–¿Te importa explicarme quién es Mike?

Isabella dio un respingo, se dio la vuelta y vio que Edward había regresado a la sala y

estaba de pie junto a la puerta, mirándola con los párpados entornados.

–¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones telefónicas de

otras personas?

–Si me lo han dicho, obviamente lo he olvidado –contestó él mientras entraba.

Las horas que había pasado convenciendo a su madre de que estaba prácticamente

recuperado habían sido tan duras como Edward había imaginado. Tanto que en aquel

momento se encontraba exhausto. Había regresado a su suite con la esperanza de descansar

antes de tener que representar el papel nuevamente durante la cena. No le hacía gracia

regresar y oír el final de la conversación de Isabella en referencia a un hombre llamado

Mike con el que necesitaba hablar desesperadamente.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó.

–No creo que esto tenga nada que ver contigo.

–Me dijiste que no estabas con nadie –le recordó él.

–Te dije que no estaba casada ni prometida. Y es la verdad.

–Pero obviamente estás con alguien. ¡O al menos lo estabas!

–¿Te encuentras bien, Edward? –preguntó Isabella al ver lo pálido que estaba.

–¿Te parece que estoy bien? –preguntó él mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

–No. Tienes que tomarte un analgésico y tumbarte hasta que te haga efecto. Te ayudaré

a ir a tu dormitorio.

–¡No necesito ayuda!

Isabella se estremeció ante la vehemencia de sus palabras.

–Obviamente necesitas irte a la cama.

–¿Eso es una invitación, Isabella? Si lo es, entonces debería advertirte que no tengo

fuerzas para hacerte el amor en este momento, y tampoco estoy de humor.

–¡Ya basta, Edward!

Isabella se dio la vuelta y vio a Carlisle Cullen de pie en la puerta, con rostro de

desaprobación mientras miraba a su hermano pequeño.

El hecho de que aquella mirada crítica no fuese dirigida a ella no hizo que Isabella se

sintiera mejor; las palabras de Edward habían dejado claro que le había hecho el amor el día

anterior.

Sintió las lágrimas de vergüenza acumulándose en sus ojos.

–Si me disculpáis –dijo antes de correr al dormitorio en el que aún no le había dicho a

Edward que no pensaba dormir; ni ésa ni ninguna otra noche.

–Bueno, eso ha sido bastante grosero incluso para ti –dijo Carlisle mientras cerraba la

puerta tras él.

–No recuerdo haberte pedido opinión sobre mi comportamiento, Carlisle –murmuró

Edward.

–Tu voz se oía por todo el pasillo –respondió su hermano.

–¡Qué sorpresa!

–¿Exactamente cuál es tu relación con Isabella Swan?

–Fuiste tú quien la contrató –Edward se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su

dormitorio.

–No te he preguntado eso.

–¡Es lo único que vas a obtener! –respondió Edward, más dolorido a cada paso.

–¿Te has ido a la cama con ella?

Edward se detuvo y se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirar a su hermano mayor.

–Métete en tus asuntos.

–Interpretaré eso como un sí –murmuró Carlisle.

–Puedes interpretarlo como te dé la gana.

–Oh, créeme, lo haré.

–Desde luego –dijo Edward con desprecio.

Su hermano le dirigió una mirada arrogante.

–Dejando eso a un lado, creo que le debes una disculpa a la señorita Swan.

–¡Ni hablar!

–Te habías propuesto insultarla deliberadamente –Carlisle le obsequió con una de sus

miradas de superioridad.

Edward sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho. Pero no estaba seguro de por qué lo

había hecho… ¿Qué más daba que Isabella estuviera detrás de un hombre llamado Mike

con el que había estado saliendo antes de que ellos dos se conocieran?

–Dime una cosa, Carlisle. Cuando decidiste contratarla, ¿investigaste su pasado como

tienes por costumbre?

–Isabella Swan la primera de su promoción.

–Me refería a su pasado personal –dijo Edward.

–No creo que su vida personal sea asunto mío. Y tampoco debería ser asunto tuyo si tu

falta de interés por ella es genuina.

No, no debería, pensó Edward. Pero la noche anterior había hecho que fuera tan…

Había creído que Isabella era diferente. Había esperado que lo fuera. Pero todo el

tiempo que había pasado entre sus brazos había estado anhelando a alguien llamado Mike.

–Por si no te has dado cuenta, Isabella Swan estaba llorando cuando ha salido

corriendo de aquí –dijo Carlisle.

–Me he dado cuenta –admitió Edward–. Pero tenemos cosas más importantes de las que

preocuparnos que los sentimientos heridos de Isabella, ¿recuerdas?

–Vayamos de uno en uno con los problemas –insistió Carlisle–. Tu primera prioridad es

disculparte con la señorita Swan.

–¿Por decir la verdad?

Su hermano parecía implacable.

–Yo no la he oído llamarte canalla cruel y sin corazón, pero de momento ésa también

es la verdad.

Edward apretó los labios.

–Obviamente Isabella es mucho más moderada que yo. Ahora, si no te importa,

tengo que ir a tumbarme antes de caerme al suelo.

No esperó a que su hermano respondiera, simplemente recorrió el resto del camino

hasta su dormitorio y cerró de un portazo antes de tirarse sobre la cama con un suspiro de

alivio.

Las horas que había pasado con su madre habían acabado con sus fuerzas. Y la

conversación con Isabella más aún.

¿Le debía una disculpa?

Su vida privada era asunto suyo. Unos pocos besos, o algo más que eso, no le daban

derecho a Edward a saber de todos los hombres con los que ella se había acostado.

Carlisle tenía razón; sí le debía a Isabella una respuesta.

–Lo siento.

Isabella giró la cabeza sobre la almohada y miró hacia la puerta, donde se

encontraba Edward. Estaba apoyado sobre su bastón con una mano y contra el quicio de la

puerta con la otra. Se balanceaba ligeramente.

–Deberías estar en la cama –dijo ella mientras se incorporaba.

–Sinceramente no creo que pueda regresar a mi dormitorio –admitió Edward mientras

cojeaba por la habitación hasta sentarse sobre la cama–. No creo que me quede energía para

tumbarme, y mucho menos para caminar.

Isabella estaba bastante segura de ello; tenía las mejillas hundidas, los ojos

oscurecidos por el dolor y los labios apretados con determinación. La misma determinación

que le había permitido ir hasta su dormitorio.

Se levantó rápidamente para ir a su lado.

–¿Vas a dejar que te ayude esta vez? –tenía miedo de tocarlo después del modo en que

había reaccionado antes.

–Si no lo haces, probablemente me deslice hasta el suelo antes de desmayarme.

Isabella negó con la cabeza, mientras le quitaba el bastón y los zapatos. Después lo

ayudó a recostarse sobre las almohadas y a ponerle las piernas sobre la colcha.

–No deberías haberte esforzado en venir hasta aquí.

–Parece que Carlisle cree que te debo una disculpa.

Isabella se quedó quieta.

–¿Y tú lo crees?

–Antes me he pasado de la raya –murmuró Edward al ver que Isabella evitaba

mirarlo.

–Sí –convino ella–. Y dado que no tengo intención de explicarte quién es Mike, creo

que lo mejor sería que volviese a mi apartamento y te recomendara a alguien para que se

hiciera cargo de tu terapia.

–Carlisle asegura que eres la mejor –dijo él.

–Aun así…

–También me ha dicho que tu vida privada no es asunto nuestro.

–Tu hermano es muy… dogmático –comentó Isabella.

–Pero normalmente tiene razón.

–Puede ser –Isabella asintió sin estar segura de si se sentía aliviada o decepcionada

por que Edward sintiera lo mismo que Carlisle. Si hubiera seguido preguntándole quién era

Mike, probablemente significaría que estaba verdaderamente interesado en ella. Sin

embargo, obviamente había decidido, guiado por el consejo de su hermano, que su vida

privada no era asunto suyo.

Necesitaban un cambio de tema.

–¿Qué tal estaba tu madre?

–Tan radiante y positiva como de costumbre –contestó Edward–. Menudo espectáculo

hemos montado. Mi madre fingiendo que sólo ha venido de compras y yo fingiendo que todo

va bien con mi recuperación.

Isabella aún tenía que conocer a Elizabeth Cullen, pero no le cabía duda de que le

caería bien; tenía que ser especial para que los tres hermanos la adorasen como lo hacían. Y

también dudaba que, estando tan apegada a sus hijos, Elizabeth se hubiera dejado engañar por el

aparente bienestar de Edward.

–No deberías haber intentado caminar sin tu bastón –le reprendió Isabella

nuevamente cuando Edward gimió de dolor al intentar colocar la pierna en una posición más

cómoda.

–Nunca me había dolido tanto –dijo Edward–. Los músculos de la pierna deben de

haberse agarrotado por completo.

Isabella se sentó en la cama y deslizó las manos suavemente por la pierna derecha de

Edward para palpar sus músculos.

–Tal vez un analgésico te serviría para relajar los músculos.

–No –contestó él.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior.

–Podría aliviarte parte de la tensión con un masaje. Pero será doloroso.

–No puede ser peor de lo que ya es –murmuró Edward con los dientes apretados.

–Será mejor si te quito los pantalones.

–¿Estás intentando verme desnudo, Isabella?

–¡Creo haber dicho tus pantalones, no toda tu ropa!

–Adelante –dijo él, y se quedó mirando rígidamente el dosel, sabiendo que la

intensidad del dolor era culpa suya por haber intentado prescindir del bastón un par de

horas–. No estoy en condiciones de impedírtelo –añadió con cierta amargura.

Isabella intentó mantener una apariencia profesional mientras le desabrochaba los

pantalones, antes de bajárselos por los muslos y dejar al descubierto sus boxers negros. Por

dentro, sin embargo, estaba nerviosa, y más cuando le rozó ligeramente con los dedos el

abdomen y las piernas antes de bajarle los pantalones del todo y obligarse a mirarle las

piernas.

Su pierna izquierda era fuerte y musculosa, cubierta por una fina capa de vello y

ligeramente bronceada, pero la derecha mostraba las cicatrices blancas de las operaciones a

las que se había sometido en los últimos seis meses, y los músculos del muslo estaban

visiblemente agarrotados bajo la piel.

Isabella se estremeció al pensar en el dolor que Edward experimentaría cuando

intentara masajearle esos músculos sin la ayuda de los analgésicos.

–Tal vez deberías beberte un par de copas de vino antes de que empiece.

–Hazlo, Isabella –la alentó Edward, que obviamente había adivinado el motivo de su

reticencia.

Isabella tomó aliento y se recordó a sí misma que era una profesional. Que debía

olvidar que había compartido intimidad con aquel hombre y hacer el trabajo para el que

Carlisle Cullen la había contratado.

Edward cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes al sentir los dedos de Isabella en el muslo.

Con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados se concentró en no gritar cuando ella empezó a

masajearle los músculos. Una y otra vez. Hasta que al fin comenzó a sentir que la tensión

disminuía, y que el resto de su cuerpo también se relajaba mientras el dolor se calmaba.

–Es magia –murmuró minutos más tarde, al descubrir que podía recostarse sobre la

colcha.

–Es práctica –explicó Isabella.

Ahora que el dolor había disminuido un poco, Edward pudo mirar a Isabella mientras

ella seguía masajeándole el muslo. Y vio que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el ejercicio.

También la punta de su lengua asomaba entre sus labios y varios mechones de pelo habían

escapado de su trenza.

–Creo que ya puedes parar.

Isabella le dirigió una mirada asustada, pues estaba tan concentrada en calmarle el

dolor que no se había dado cuenta de que el dolor ya había parado y que Edward tenía la

atención puesta en ella.

Dejó de masajearle el muslo y se sentó de golpe.

–Ahora podrás dormir.

–Ésa es mi intención –dijo Edward–. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? –extendió la mano a

modo de invitación.

Una invitación que Isabella no aceptó.

Edward sabía que su comportamiento de antes había estado fuera de lugar. Que las

cosas entre ellos en Mulberry Hall habían ocurrido tan deprisa que no había habido

oportunidad real de hablar de relaciones pasadas o presentes.

Tal vez Isabella aún sintiera algo por alguien que había conocido en el pasado, pero

eso no le había impedido responder ante él.

–Por favor –insistió Edward.

Isabella no sabía en qué había estado pensando Edward durante los últimos minutos

de silencio, pero tras su conversación de antes, no hacía falta una gran imaginación para

adivinar de qué se trataba.

Ni para saber que Edward se había hecho una idea equivocada de su relación con

Mike Newton. Quería decírselo, pero sabía que la verdad resultaría menos aceptable para

él.

–Te prometo que seré bueno –añadió Edward.

Isabella se carcajeó.

–¿Este truco suele funcionarte? –preguntó.

–¿Para adular a las madres y a las fisioterapeutas? ¡Espero que sí!

–Eres imposible.

–¿Pero encantador? –volvió a ofrecerle la mano. Tras una breve pausa, Isabella le dio

la mano y se tumbó a su lado en la cama. Edward se puso de medio lado y la estrechó entre sus

brazos.

Unos pocos minutos en el paraíso no podían ser malos, se dijo Isabella a sí misma.

Sólo unos pocos minutos.


	11. Capítulo 10-11

**Capítulo 10**

YA empezaba a oscurecer cuando Edward se despertó de la siesta más reconfortante

que había dormido en meses, con Isabella aún dormida entre sus brazos.

Se le había vuelto a soltar el pelo, que yacía como una cortina sedosa de fuego y oro

sobre su pecho y su hombro. Sus pestañas eran largas y oscuras en contraste con sus mejillas

cremosas, y las pecas de su nariz resultaban adorables. Tenía los labios ligeramente separados

mientras respiraba suavemente.

Edward sentía el calor de su mano sobre su torso, y el calor de su pierna entrelazada con

la suya. Un calor que se trasladaba al cuerpo de Edward y empezaba a excitarlo.

Se giró con cuidado para no despertarla, sabiendo que, si Isabella estuviera

despierta, probablemente insistiría en que no podía ocurrir nada íntimo entre ellos.

Como que Edward deslizase la mano por su espalda. O que permitiese que esa mano

recorriese su cintura y su cadera. O que le acariciara las nalgas suavemente. O que le diese un

beso en la sien antes de explorar la curva de su mejilla en dirección a sus labios.

Isabella pensaba que debía de seguir soñando cuando se despertó en la

semioscuridad y se encontró contra un cuerpo masculino. Sintió unas manos firmes y cálidas

moviéndose sobre su piel y unos labios ardientes en la sien, en la mejilla y…

Cuando Edward la besó en los labios, supo que aquello no era un sueño. Estaba

realmente tumbada en una cama con un semidesnudo Edward Cullen.

Apartó la boca y empujó con la mano contra su pecho.

–¡No, Edward!

–Oh, sí, Isabella –murmuró él con voz rasgada, y siguió agarrándola con fuerza, con

las manos en sus nalgas y los labios en el cuello.

Desde el principio había sabido que dormir con Edward era una mala idea. Era la razón

por la que se había resistido. Porque no tenía defensas contra él. Los sentimientos que tenía

hacia él la habían privado de esas defensas, que habían sido sustituidas por una pasión

desgarradora.

–¡Sabes tan bien! –Edward gimió al volver a besarla. Y entonces sintió sus manos

deslizándose por su pecho antes de enredarse en su pelo.

Se besaron apasionadamente. Labios, dientes y lenguas explorando, mordiendo,

poseyendo mientras el deseo crecía y escapaba a su control.

No era suficiente. Edward deseaba más.

–Necesito verte… tocarte.

Edward le quitó los vaqueros y las braguitas antes de quitarle la camiseta y dejar al

descubierto aquellos pechos perfectos y deleitarse con su desnudez. Después agachó la

cabeza lentamente y se metió uno de sus pezones en la boca. Comenzó a estimularlo con la

lengua mientras deslizaba la mano hacia el vello situado entre sus muslos.

Isabella no podía pensar en nada salvo las caricias de Edward. Arqueó la espalda para

presionar los pechos contra el calor de su boca mientras sus muslos se movían rítmicamente

contra sus dedos.

No era suficiente. Isabella deseaba más.

Se apartó para incorporarse y le levantó la camiseta a Edward antes de sacársela por la

cabeza y dejar su torso desnudo para poder explorarlo con los labios y la lengua.

Deslizó la lengua sobre su pecho hasta llegar a su ombligo. Se detuvo para introducir

la lengua en esa cavidad y sintió que el calor entre sus muslos se intensificaba al oír el gemido

de placer de Edward.

Se arrodilló junto a él y se fijó en la longitud de su erección presionando bajo los bóxer.

Agarró la cinturilla elástica con los dedos y se los bajó por los muslos hasta quitárselos por

completo y dejar libre su miembro erecto.

Era largo y grueso, y Isabella se arrodilló entre sus piernas para agarrarlo con una

mano mientras con la otra lo acariciaba por debajo.

–¡Dios! –exclamó Edward, y arqueó la espalda al sentir el primer lametazo de su lengua

sobre su piel caliente. Hundió los dedos en la colcha cuando Isabella deslizó la lengua por

su erección, desde la base hasta la punta, donde se deleitó mientras lo acariciaba con las

manos.

Una y otra vez lo acarició y lamió, aumentando la tensión en el cuerpo de Edward hasta

un grado casi insoportable. Pero no tan insoportable como para desear que parase.

–Isabella… –gimió cuando finalmente ella se metió su miembro en la boca y estuvo a

punto de volverlo loco. Si seguía así, sabía que iba a perder el control por completo.

Isabella pareció ligeramente desconcertada cuando Edward se incorporó y le puso las

manos en los hombros antes de apartarla de él.

–No me mires así –murmuró mientras la colocaba encima de él para que sus rodillas

quedaran colocadas a ambos lados de sus muslos. Edward se recostó en la cama y frotó su

erección contra la humedad de entre sus piernas–. Quiero estar dentro de ti, Isabella. Muy

dentro –la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras la penetraba muy lentamente.

Isabella gimió al sentir como se expandía por dentro. Colocó las manos sobre sus

hombros para no perder el equilibrio y se deslizó hacia abajo hasta sentirlo dentro de ella por

completo.

–Así me gusta… –dijo Edward mientras le colocaba las manos en las caderas–. Pero me

temo que vas a tener que hacer tú todo el trabajo duro, Isabella.

Isabella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas cuando comenzó a moverse, lentamente al

principio, pero más deprisa después. Edward le puso las manos en los pechos y le pellizcó los

pezones para aumentar el placer que sentía entre los muslos.

Ella se movía cada vez más deprisa y sentía como Edward se iba excitando más y más

en su interior a medida que se aproximaba al clímax. Isabella gimió cuando él deslizó una

mano hacia abajo y comenzó a acariciarle el clítoris con los dedos hasta hacerla llegar al

éxtasis. En ese mismo momento lo oyó gritar y siguió montándolo mientras el placer los

consumía a los dos.

Finalmente Isabella se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Edward, con el pulso aún acelerado

y la respiración entrecortada. Edward la rodeó con los brazos y ella sintió como le apartaba los

mechones de pelo de la cara.

–Gracias.

Isabella lo miró sin entender nada.

–¿No debería ser yo la que dijera eso?

–Seguro que el placer ha sido mutuo –respondió él con una sonrisa.

El placer… Isabella nunca había experimentado nada parecido. Aquellos escasos

preliminares exploratorios que había realizado en la universidad no podían compararse con

hacer el amor con Edward. Con la maravillosa sensación de tenerlo aún dentro de ella.

Salvo que aquello no debería haber ocurrido.

Ella era la fisioterapeuta que Carlisle Cullen había contratado para que ayudase a

Edward a recuperar la movilidad de la pierna. ¡No la había contratado para que se fuese a la

cama con su hermano!

Y aquella vez sí se había ido a la cama con él. Había dormido con él. Había hecho el

amor con él.

–¡Para! –ordenó Edward al ver la expresión pesarosa de Isabella.

–No puedo –respondió ella.

–Isabella…

–Tengo que ir al baño –evitó mirarlo cuando salió de la cama y recogió su ropa del

suelo. Se tapó con ella cuando se dio la vuelta–. Creo que sería mejor para los dos que

hubieras regresado a tu dormitorio cuando yo vuelva del baño.

Isabella no tenía ni idea de lo guapa que estaba, allí de pie, sin nada salvo la ropa

con la que intentaba disimular su desnudez. Tenía el pelo revuelto sobre los hombros y los

párpados entornados después del clímax. Aún tenía los labios hinchados tras los besos que

habían compartido.

Aun así, Edward sabía por su comportamiento que se arrepentía de lo que acababa de

ocurrir entre ellos. ¿Sería por ese tal Mike?

Se incorporó sobre la cama y sintió cierto dolor en la pierna al hacerlo.

–Tenemos que hablar de esto, Isabella.

–¡No existe un «esto»! –exclamó ella–. No debería haber ocurrido, Edward –apretó las

ropas con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

–Creo que tu próxima frase será «ha sido un error».

–¡Es que ha sido un error!

–Mira, me doy cuenta de que estás disgustada…

–¿Disgustada? ¡Estoy devastada!

–Podemos hablarlo…

–No, no podemos –respondió ella–. No puedo quedarme aquí. Tengo que marcharme.

Siento no poder ayudarte después de todo, pero…

–Me has ayudado, Isabella. Me has ayudado de maneras que no puedes ni imaginar.

Ella se quedó muy quieta.

–¿Yéndome a la cama contigo?

–Pues resulta que sí.

Isabella dio un paso atrás y lo miró inquisitivamente. El súbito brillo que apareció en

aquellos ojos verdes indicaba que no le había gustado lo que había visto.

–Has tenido dudas desde el accidente sobre tu capacidad para hacerle el amor a una

mujer –dijo sin poder creérselo.

Edward frunció el ceño.

–Yo no lo expresaría así.

–¡Pues yo sí! Qué afortunada soy. ¡No tenía ni idea de que estaba ayudando a

recuperar la confianza sexual del legendario amante Edward Masen!

–¡Era interés lo que me faltaba, no confianza sexual!

Obviamente no había esperado tener ganas de hacer el amor con nadie

inmediatamente después del accidente; había sufrido tanto que no había podido sentir nada

más que dolor. Pero tras recuperarse lo suficiente para que le dieran el alta en el hospital,

para que sus amigas fuesen a verlo a su casa de Malibú, Edward había imaginado que

retomaría su relación con Tanya. Pero tras pasar sólo unos minutos en su compañía, se había

dado cuenta de que ya no la deseaba. Ni en su vida ni en su cama.

Habían pasado días y semanas y Edward se había dado cuenta de que no deseaba a las

hermosas mujeres que iban a su casa y le hacían saber que estarían encantadas de ocupar el

lugar que Tanya había tenido en su vida.

No había deseado a ninguna de ellas.

Hasta Isabella.

Isabella Swan había entrado en su vida como una ráfaga de aire fresco.

Respondiéndolo. Desafiándolo. Excitándolo…

–¡Pues te alegrará saber que no has perdido tu habilidad sexual! Ahora, si me

disculpas…

–¡No, no te disculpo! –Edward se puso en pie, la agarró del brazo con fuerza y la giró

para mirarlo–. Estás tergiversando esta conversación deliberadamente por culpa de tu

relación con alguien llamado Mike.

–¡No tengo ninguna relación con alguien llamado Mike!

–Ya no –aceptó Edward–. Pensé que ése era el problema. ¿Pero no te das cuenta de que

el hecho de que respondas a mí demuestra que tus sentimientos hacia ese hombre no son tan

fuertes como crees? No habrías podido responder como acabas de hacerlo si estuvieras

enamorada de otra persona.

–Me niego a seguir hablando de esto, Edward.

Edward frunció el ceño, frustrado. Una parte de él deseaba volver a besarla, pero la otra

parte deseaba darle un azote en el trasero. .

–Tal vez podamos hablar de nuevo cuando hayas tenido tiempo de calmarte –le

sugirió.

Aquellos ojos verdes le lanzaron una advertencia antes de zafarse de su mano.

–Dudo mucho que vaya a calmarme en breve –dijo–. ¡Ahora vete, por favor! –se dirigió

hacia el cuarto de baño y cerró de un portazo tras ella después de deleitar a Edward con una

visión de sus nalgas desnudas.

Había sido un poco brusco con ella, reconoció Edward al oír el sonido de la ducha, lo

que indicaba que Isabella pensaba tomarse su tiempo antes de salir.

Se vistió despacio antes de utilizar el bastón para apoyarse y mirar con enfado hacia la

puerta del cuarto de baño. Tal vez Isabella no quisiera hablar con él, pero iba a escuchar lo

que tenía que decirle. ¡Y pronto!

Se detuvo en seco cuando entró en la sala de estar y vio a Anthony sentado en el sofá

ojeando una revista.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –preguntó Edward.

Anthony lo miró con ojos burlones, dejó la revista sobre la mesa y se puso en pie.

–¿Legendario amante? –preguntó.

–¡Vete al infierno, Gid! –Edward cojeó por la sala hasta su dormitorio y cerró con un

portazo tan fuerte como el de Isabella en el cuarto de baño minutos antes.

A Isabella le llevó sólo diez minutos ducharse y vestirse en el cuarto de baño. Evitó

mirar las sábanas revueltas de la cama cuando regresó al dormitorio para recoger su chaqueta

y su maleta.

Salió de la habitación como si el diablo le pisara los talones. Huyendo de aquellos

recuerdos eróticos de Edward y ella haciendo el amor en la cama.

–¿Ya nos abandonas, Isabella?

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Anthony Cullen apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta de la

suite de Edward.

Isabella alzó la barbilla al ver su mirada inquisitiva.

–Obviamente, con vuestra madre aquí, estaréis muy ocupados durante los próximos

días, así que pensé que sería mejor regresar a mi piso.

–Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Edward puede ser un completo idiota.

Isabella sintió el rubor en sus mejillas y maldijo la palidez de su piel por enésima

vez.

–No creo haber mencionado a Edward.

–Pero estabas pensándolo –dijo Anthony mientras se apartaba de la pared–. A mi madre

le gustaría conocerte.

Isabella sintió un vuelco en el corazón al pensar en conocer a la matriarca de la

familia Cullen cuando acababa de hacer el amor con su hijo pequeño.

–No creo que sea buena idea.

–¿Por qué no?

–Bueno… porque… –estiró los hombros y lo miró directamente a los ojos–. Porque no

pienso volver aquí después de hoy, Anthony.

Él arqueó las cejas.

–¿Y eso impide que conozcas a mi madre?

–Hace que sea una… complicación innecesaria –Isabella le dirigió una mirada para

rogarle que comprendiese lo que no estaba diciéndole en voz alta.

Anthony simplemente sonrió.

–¿Acaso las cosas entre Edward y tú pueden complicarse más?

Isabella sintió que el rubor abandonaba sus mejillas con la misma rapidez con la que

había aparecido. Aquel hombre sabía perfectamente lo que acababa de suceder en su

dormitorio.

–Obviamente no –respondió ella. Ya no se atrevía a devolverle la mirada.

–¿Así que vas a huir sin más? ¿Ya está? –preguntó Anthony.

Isabella apretó los labios.

–Carlisle me contrató como fisioterapeuta para Edward. Obviamente eso ya no es posible.

No hay nada más que pueda hacer aquí –añadió mientras Anthony seguía mirándola con los

párpados entornados.

–Ya has hecho por Edward más de lo que nadie había podido hacer desde el accidente.

–Eso parece –dijo ella tímidamente.

–No me refería a la relación personal que podáis tener.

–Al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, yo no tengo una relación personal con tu

hermano –le dijo Isabella con determinación–. Ahora tengo que irme… –se detuvo cuando

Anthony estiró la mano y la agarró del brazo.

–Antes de que fueras a Gloucestershire, Edward se había apartado de todos. No hablaba

con nadie –negó con la cabeza y la soltó–. Llevaba así tanto tiempo que empezábamos a

pensar que no volvería a salir de su caparazón. Pero cambió cuando tú llegaste, Isabella. Yo

pude ver la diferencia nada más llegar a Mulberry Hall ayer.

–Yo no hice nada.

–No hacía falta que hicieras nada salvo ser tú misma –le aseguró Anthony–. Al veros a

los dos juntos me di cuenta de que es la naturaleza de tu personalidad lo que le provoca. Le

desafía.

–No creo que decir que logro despertar el enfado de Edward y lo provoco para hacer

cosas sea muy halagador.

–Me estás malinterpretando a propósito –dijo Anthony.

–No, Anthony. No es verdad –Isabella suspiró, estiró la mano y le apretó el brazo,

sabiendo que su preocupación por Edward era auténtica–. Me alegra que pienses que he

molestado a Edward lo suficiente como para lograr que saliese de su aislamiento al fin, pero mi

decisión de marcharme se basa en mis propias necesidades, no en las suyas. Simplemente no

puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo. No puedo.

–¿Crees que Edward va a dejar que salgas de su vida?

–¿Tú no lo crees?

–Conociendo a Edward, lo dudo.

–Creo que te equivocas.

Al menos esperaba que Anthony estuviera equivocado.

No había ningún futuro para Edward y ella. Aunque pudiera persuadirlo para creer que

no tenía ninguna relación con Mike Newton, él seguía siendo un actor mundialmente

famoso mientras que ella era una simple fisioterapeuta. Edward vivía y trabajaba en Estados

Unidos; ella vivía y trabajaba en Inglaterra. Aquella casa, el helicóptero privado, la opulencia

de Mulberry Hall… Todas esas cosas acentuaban la diferencia que había entre ellos, tanto

social como económica.

Y lo peor de todo era que Isabella sabía que no había sido más que una distracción

para Edward. Cuando recuperase la movilidad en la pierna y volviese a Los Ángeles a trabajar,

se olvidaría de que Isabella Swan existía.

**Capítulo 11**

QUÉ estás haciendo aquí, Edward?

Edward frunció el ceño cuando Isabella dejó claro que no tenía intención de dejarle

entrar por la manera de dejar la puerta de su piso medio cerrada.

–Creo que es evidente la razón por la que estoy aquí –respondió él, apoyado con

impaciencia sobre su bastón.

Había pasado la mañana en la clínica con su madre y la pierna le dolía más que antes,

así como por el esfuerzo de haber ido hasta el edificio de Isabella y, tras descubrir que no

tenía ascensor, tener que subir los dos pisos andando.

–Para mí no es evidente –dijo ella.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta e iba vestida con una camiseta azul y vaqueros

gastados de cintura baja. Pero tenía la cara tan pálida que las pecas de la nariz resaltaban en

contraste.

–Te sugiero que me invites a entrar, Isabella, antes de acabar con un hombre

inconsciente en tu puerta.

Isabella mantuvo la puerta medio cerrada mientras contemplaba a Edward. Vio la

tensión en sus ojos y en su boca, así como la ligera palidez de sus mejillas.

–¿Cómo ha ido la cita de tu madre con el especialista? –estaba preocupada por la salud

de la otra mujer, a pesar de saber que no volvería a tener contacto con el resto de miembros

de la familia Cullen.

Edward había dejado claro con sus comentarios el día anterior que lo que había ocurrido

entre ellos no significaba nada para él salvo la reafirmación del deseo físico.

Mientras que para Isabella lo había significado todo.

Había deseado a Edward Masen durante años mientras lo veía en la pantalla. Pero en

los últimos días se había enamorado por completo de Edward Cullen.

Por desgracia era tan improbable que Edward Cullen se enamorase de ella como que

lo hiciera Edward Masen.

–Jord… –se detuvo cuando el teléfono de su piso comenzó a sonar.

Las inquietantes llamadas sin respuesta que eran parte de la razón por la que

Isabella quería abandonar Londres se habían reanudado a primera hora de la mañana. Ya

llevaba cuatro. Isabella había respondido a las dos primeras, pero siempre colgaban.

No era difícil saber quién estaba realizando esas llamadas, y Isabella había llamado a

Marie para pedirle que utilizara su influencia legal con la compañía telefónica y le consiguiera

un nuevo número lo antes posible.

Isabella se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que debería haber descolgado el auricular

mientras esperaba ese nuevo número.

Edward arqueó las cejas.

–¿No vas a contestar?

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

–Volverán a llamar si es importante.

–Si me dejas entrar y contestas al teléfono, entonces no tendrán que volver a llamar.

–No tenemos nada que decirnos, Edward…

–Puede que tú no tengas nada que decirme a mí, pero yo sí tengo algunas cosas que

decirte a ti –no esperó a que Isabella abriera más la puerta. Empujó con el bastón y entró en

el piso.

Al menos el teléfono ya había dejado de sonar cuando Isabella siguió a Edward hasta

la sala de estar.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó mientras él se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

Edward no respondió de inmediato y se dedicó a echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Le

gustaba la simplicidad de las paredes color crema, adornadas con varios cuadros de Venecia

pintados por Turner. Había tres alfombras de colores en el suelo, y el único mueble era el de

la televisión, una mesita para el café, un sofá y dos sillones cubiertos con numerosos cojines.

A pesar de la simplicidad de la habitación, a Edward le parecía tan acogedora como la propia

Isabella.

–Las pruebas dicen que el tumor de mi madre es benigno.

–¡Eso debe de ser un alivio para ti! –exclamó Isabella.

–Sí –respondió él–. Isabella, ¿por qué te marchaste sin despedirte?

Isabella juntó las manos para que no viera que le temblaban.

–Hice lo que consideré mejor.

–¿Para quién?

–Para mí, de hecho –contestó sinceramente–. Y para ti también, claro. Habría sido raro

para todos si me hubiera quedado en tu casa después de lo que ocurrió ayer entre nosotros.

Edward arqueó las cejas.

–No me avergüenzo con tanta facilidad.

–Suerte para ti –dijo Isabella–. Cuando bajé las escaleras, Carlisle salió de su estudio

para decirme que habían enviado mi coche desde Gloucestershire. Le expliqué entonces que

no sentía que pudiera hacer nada para ayudarte. Pareció satisfecho con mi decisión de

marcharme.

–¡Pero yo no estoy satisfecho con tu decisión! –gruñó Edward.

–¿No? Bueno. Probablemente estés un poco… molesto conmigo en este momento. Pero

se te pasará.

–Estoy disgustado, Isabella, no irritado. Tenemos que hablar, y te marchaste antes de

que pudiéramos hacerlo.

–Porque no tengo nada más que decirte… –Isabella se detuvo cuando el teléfono

volvió a sonar. Definitivamente tenía que haber descolgado el auricular. Y lo habría dicho si

no hubiera estado esperando a que la compañía telefónica la llamase para darle el nuevo

número. Tal vez incluso fueran ellos en esa ocasión. Pero con Edward allí, Isabella no tenía

ganas de descolgar y descubrir que se trataba de Jessica Newton otra vez.

Isabella sentía pena por la otra mujer, pero eso no hacía que resultase más fácil ser el

centro de sus obsesiones.

Edward la miró con impaciencia cuando ella volvió a ignorar la llamada.

–Si no respondes tú, lo haré yo –le dijo mientras estiraba el brazo hacia el teléfono.

–No… –Isabella se rindió en su esfuerzo por evitar que respondiera cuando Edward

se llevó el auricular a la oreja.

–Residencia de Isabella Swan –dijo mirando a Isabella–. ¿Diga? –frunció el

ceño–. ¡Diga! –repitió con impaciencia–. ¿Pero qué diablos…? –colgó lentamente antes de

volverse hacia Isabella.

Ella se humedeció los labios, sabiendo por la expresión de Edward que aquella quinta

llamada debía de haber terminado de la misma manera abrupta que las anteriores.

–Parece que tengo un acosador –dijo ella sin darle importancia–. La compañía

telefónica ya está informada y van a darme otro número.

–¿Por qué no llamas a la policía? ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas así? –preguntó Edward.

–La policía está demasiado ocupada como para molestarla con un idiota que llama y

cuelga –respondió ella apresuradamente–. Lleva pasando unas dos semanas. Pero esta

mañana está especialmente pesado.

–¿Un par de semanas? –repitió Edward con incredulidad–. ¿Un loco lleva acosándote un

par de semanas y te decides a hacer algo ahora? Tu hermana es abogada. ¿Por qué no le has

dicho que haga algo?

Porque Isabella no le había hablado de las llamadas a Marie en un primer momento;

había albergado la esperanza de que Jessica dejara de acosarla antes de tener que

involucrar a sus abogados o a la policía.

–Ya se está encargando de ello.

–¡Pero a juzgar por tu estado de nervios, no ha sido lo suficientemente pronto!

–Sólo son llamadas perdidas, Edward. Ella se… Ellos se cansarán tarde o temprano.

–¿Ella?

–Él. Ella. ¿Qué importa el sexo?

–No importa –dijo Edward–. A no ser que sepas de quién se trata.

–¿Y por qué crees que iba a saberlo?

–Dímelo tú –dijo Edward.

Edward se había puesto furioso la noche anterior al descubrir que Isabella se había

marchado sin decírselo. Tan furioso que había decidido esperar hasta el día siguiente para ir a

verla para que se le pasara el enfado durante la noche. Pocos minutos en su compañía y ya

sabía que el retraso de doce horas había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

–¡Isabella! –exclamó.

Ella apretó las manos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–No es asunto tuyo, Edward.

–Yo creo que sí lo es.

–No tienes derecho a venir aquí y exigir saber cosas sobre mi vida privada.

–Al dejarme tener acceso a tu cuerpo me has dado ese derecho.

Isabella se sorprendió y se quedó con la boca abierta.

–¡Eso no viene a cuento, Edward!

Edward lanzó su bastón sobre el sofá y agarró a Isabella por los brazos.

–¡Igual que tampoco venía a cuento que te marcharas ayer sin despedirte! ¿Cómo crees

que me hizo sentir eso, Isabella? Sé que anoche estabas disgustada, pero eso no justifica que

te marcharas así, sin una explicación.

–El hecho de que me marchara debería ser explicación suficiente –dijo ella.

Edward la soltó y dio un paso atrás.

–¿Fue tu manera de decirme que preferirías que nuestra relación no continuara?

–No tenemos una relación, Edward. Dijiste que habías estado jugando conmigo.

–¿Ésa es tu excusa? ¿Se trata de ese tipo, Mike?

–¡Ya te he dicho que no! –insistió ella.

–¿Entonces qué es?

–¡Eres Edward Masen!

–¿Y?

–¡Llevo diez años obsesionada contigo!

–¿Obsesionada?

–Obsesionada –repitió Isabella–. Echa un vistazo a mi colección de DVDs, Edward –

señaló el armario que había junto a la televisión–. Me he comprado todas tus películas. Pero

antes arrastré a mi hermana al cine a verlas. Mi idea de una velada agradable en casa es poner

una de tus películas y babear mientras te miro durante dos horas.

–¿Así que la obsesión que tienes es sólo por Edward Masen?

No, desde luego que no era así. Pero se había enamorado de Edward Cullen. Un

hombre completamente opuesto al encantador y sofisticado Edward Masen.

Algo que Isabella no tenía intención de admitir, y mucho menos a él.

–Sí –confirmó–. Lo siento, Edward. Intenté no implicarme personalmente contigo. Te

dije que no era una buena idea. Pero tú siempre has sido mi fantasía, y cuando ayer me vi en

la cama contigo…

–No hace falta que digas más –respondió él con una mirada fría–. Nunca imaginé que

fueras una admiradora histérica.

–Tampoco soy eso –contestó ella indignada.

–Yo creo que sí. Es una pena para ti que nos hayamos conocido cuando no estoy en mi

mejor momento –dijo Edward mientras se agachaba a recoger su bastón–. ¡Es evidente que no

he logrado estar a la altura de la fantasía!

Isabella odiaba aquella conversación.

Amaba a aquel hombre. No a Edward Masen. Ni siquiera a Edward Cullen, sino al

hombre que tenía frente a ella en aquel momento. El hombre que en Gloucestershire había

sido capaz de bromear a pesar del dolor. El hombre que había hecho el amor con ella el día

anterior con una pasión que no iba a poder olvidar. Que no quería olvidar.

Deseaba que las cosas pudieran ser diferentes. Deseaba poder explicarle lo de Mike

Newton; poder contarle la verdad y que él la creyese. Que él también la amase. Pero Edward

no la amaba, nunca lo haría. Al fin y al cabo sólo había hecho el amor con ella para demostrar

que aún podía sentir deseo por una mujer.

Lo cual no le dejaba otra alternativa a Isabella que intentar mantener el poco orgullo

que le quedaba.

–Yo no tengo ninguna queja –le dijo.

–Yo tampoco.

–Entonces… –se detuvo cuando llamaron al timbre–. Podría ser alguien de la compañía

telefónica.

–No creo que vayan a las casas de la gente a cambiarles el número –razonó Edward.

Isabella tampoco lo creía. Y por eso se mostraba reticente a ir a abrir la puerta.

Edward descubrió que estaba aún más furioso que la noche anterior. Furioso y

decepcionado por que Isabella estuviese enamorada de su imagen en la pantalla, al igual

que tantas otras mujeres a las que había conocido, en vez de sentirse atraída por el hombre

que realmente era.

Había soñado con convertirse en actor profesional desde que protagonizara una obra

de teatro en el colegio a los once años. Había elegido ir a la escuela de Arte Dramático en vez

de a la universidad. Había trabajado en varias obras en Inglaterra antes de que le ofrecieran

un papel en una película en Estados Unidos diez años atrás.

Disfrutaba con el éxito que había obtenido. Disfrutaba con ese estilo de vida. Con el

estatus de celebridad. Pero una de las desventajas siempre había sido que las mujeres se

sentían atraídas por Edward Masen y no por Edward Cullen. Por desgracia Isabella no era

una excepción.

–Es hora de irme –dijo con un suspiro, y frunció el ceño cuando volvieron a llamar a la

puerta, de manera más insistente en esa ocasión–. ¿No deberías ir a ver quién es?

–Creí que habías dicho que era importante que termináramos esta conversación –dijo

ella.

–Por lo que a mí respecta, ya ha terminado.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa vacía de contenido.

–No estoy de humor para más visitas esta mañana.

Edward frunció el ceño ante su evidente reticencia a abrir la puerta.

–Isabella, ¿qué diablos está pasando aquí?

–Nada.

–No te creo.

–No tengo que darte explicaciones.

–Tienes razón –dijo Edward, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada–. Tal

vez tu visita se muestre más comunicativa.

–No, Edward…

Edward había abierto la puerta antes de que Isabella se diera cuenta de cuál era su

intención, y frunció el ceño al ver a la mujer que había en el rellano.

A juzgar por el comportamiento evasivo de Isabella, había imaginado que la visita

sería un hombre. Tal vez ese tal Mike.

Pero la mujer que se encontraba en la puerta era una rubia alta, de unos treinta y

tantos años, con un brillo rabioso en sus ojos azules mientras miraba a Isabella por encima

del hombro de Edward.

Aquellos ojos azules miraron a Edward antes de fijarse en su bastón.

–¿Otro más, Isabella? –preguntó la mujer.

–Yo…

–¿Otro qué? –preguntó Edward.

–Tal vez no lo sepa, pero Isabella tiene por costumbre tener aventuras con sus

pacientes –dijo la mujer–. ¡Primero mi marido y ahora usted!

Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Que Jessica Newton se presentara en su puerta ya era suficientemente malo, pero

que lanzase sus acusaciones envenenadas delante de Edward era aún peor.

–Jessica –dijo ella–, no puedes…

–¡Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana! –exclamó la otra mujer.

Los últimos meses de crisis matrimonial habían envejecido a Jessica; estaba mucho

más delgada y su rostro era más duro que la primera vez que Isabella la viera tres meses

atrás.

–¡Salvo recuperar a mi marido después de que me lo robaras! –dijo Jessica–.

¿Mike sabe lo de este hombre? –miró a Edward.

Isabella ni siquiera podía mirar a Edward para ver cómo interpretaba aquella

conversación. Pasó junto a él para enfrentarse directamente a Jessica. Aunque no debía de

quedarle duda de lo que Jessica acababa de decir.

–No hay nada que saber, Jessica –dijo ella–. Y aunque lo hubiera, no sería asunto de

Mike. Por última vez, no tengo ni he tenido una aventura con tu marido. Era mi paciente,

sí, pero ésa era nuestra única relación.

–No te creo –dijo Jessica con los párpados entornados.

–Ya lo sé –respondió Isabella–. Y siento mucho que no lo hagas, pero eso no hace que

no sea la verdad.

Jessica levantó las manos con los dedos doblados como garras dispuestas a atacar.

–No eres más que una maldita destrozahogares…

–¡Me parece que no! –Edward alzó el bastón para aplacar el ataque de aquellas garras

antes de que arañaran a Isabella–. Váyase a casa –le dijo con firmeza mientras se colocaba

delante de Isabella.

–Aún no he terminado.

–Oh, desde luego que sí –dijo Edward–. Y si quiere saber quién ha destrozado su hogar,

entonces será mejor que se mire en un espejo.

–¿Cómo se atreve…? –la mujer se detuvo de pronto y pareció mirarlo de verdad por

primera vez–. ¿Yo lo conozco?

–¡Gracias a Dios, no! –exclamó Edward.

–Me resulta familiar…

–Me pasa mucho.

–¿Vosotros estáis… juntos?

–Sí –contestó Edward sin dudar.

–No lo comprendo –de pronto parecía menos segura de sí misma–. ¿Pero qué pasa con

Mike?

–Isabella ya le ha dicho que no tiene ni ha tenido una aventura con su marido –

insistió Edward.

–¡Pero me estoy divorciando por culpa de ella!

–Lo siento mucho –dijo Edward–. Pero ha cometido un error con respecto a su

implicación. Ahora, si nos disculpa… –empujó a Jessica con el bastón hasta que estuvo al

otro lado de la puerta–. Le aconsejo que no vuelva aquí a molestar a Isabella.

La rabia parecía haber dado paso a la confusión, como si la mujer no supiera cómo

había llegado hasta allí.

–Creo que necesita ayuda profesional antes de que acabe haciéndole daño a alguien

además de a usted misma –añadió Edward.

–Yo… sí –dijo la mujer.

–Jessica…

–¡Déjala marchar, Isabella! –ordenó Edward cuando Isabella hizo ademán de

seguirla–. Deja que se vaya con algo de orgullo.

Isabella se detuvo en seco, miró a Edward y vio la expresión en aquellos preciosos

ojos dorados.

A pesar de haberla defendido tanto verbal como físicamente, era evidente que Edward

seguía sin estar convencido de su inocencia en la ruptura del matrimonio de Jessica

Newton.


	12. C12

**Capítulo 12**

ES ella la que te llama por teléfono?

Isabella había vuelto a entrar en su piso y había empezado a prepararse un café en la

cocina. Segura, tras oír la puerta cerrarse, de que Edward habría aprovechado la oportunidad

para marcharse. Obviamente se había equivocado.

Se dio la vuelta y lo miró, apoyado sobre su bastón con una expresión enigmática.

–Sí –admitió ella.

Edward asintió.

–¿Y el hecho de que un hombre respondiera a la última llamada es razón suficiente

para hacerte una visita?

–Probablemente… dado que la residencia de los Newton está a menos de un

kilómetro –contestó Isabella–. Al menos Jessica vive a menos de un kilómetro –añadió–.

Creo que Mike se mudó a un apartamento hace varias semanas.

–¿Pero no estás segura?

Isabella apretó los dientes con frustración ante una situación que ya era

suficientemente complicada antes de la intervención de Jessica Newton.

–Mira, Edward, sé lo que parece, sobre todo después de lo que ha ocurrido entre

nosotros estos últimos días, pero…

–No creo que tu problema con Jessica Newton tenga algo que ver con lo que ha

ocurrido entre nosotros –dijo Edward.

Isabella lo miró recelosa.

–¿Ah, no?

–Ya me has asegurado que nuestra relación ha llegado hasta donde lo ha hecho porque

estabas obsesionada con Edward Masen –le recordó con frialdad–. Lo que parecería indicar

que ambos incidentes no tienen nada que ver.

–Tú también eras mi paciente.

–Creo que los dos estamos de acuerdo en que nunca has llegado a tener conmigo una

relación laboral.

–Y tampoco tuve una aventura con Mike Newton.

–¿Acaso he dicho que la tuvieras?

–¡No, pero Jessica sí! –Isabella se sonrojó al pensar en las acusaciones que la otra

mujer había lanzado delante de Edward.

Él se encogió de hombros, entró en la cocina y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la

barra del desayuno.

–Creo que podemos decir que la pobre mujer está un poco alterada emocionalmente

por la ruptura de su matrimonio. Tanto que busca a alguien a quien culpar.

Isabella lo miró con incertidumbre.

–¿Realmente me crees cuando te digo que no tuve una aventura con Mike

Newton?

–¿Acaso no debería?

Claro que debería creerla, puesto que no era más que la verdad. Pero Isabella no

había imaginado que fuese a hacerlo.

–Aunque creo que Jessica tiene razón al pensar que Mike tiene una aventura con

alguien.

–¿Pero no contigo?

–No.

La rabia de Edward se había disipado al darse cuenta del problema de Isabella. Por

mucha pena que sintiera por el dilema de Jessica Newton, el comportamiento de la mujer

indicaba que estaba al borde del ataque de nervios.

–Sirve café para los dos, ¿quieres? –le dijo a Isabella–. Y luego dime por qué crees

que Newton está teniendo una aventura y que no le importa que alguien inocente sufra las

consecuencias de la ira de su esposa.

–Creo que no tienes que molestarte con mis problemas…

–¿Cuando ya tengo suficiente con los míos? –sugirió Edward.

–¡No quería decir eso!

–Sirve el café, Isabella, y deja que me moleste con lo que quiera.

Isabella seguía sin parecer convencida, pero sirvió el café de todas formas y colocó

las tazas junto con la leche y el azúcar sobre la barra del desayuno antes de ocupar el taburete

frente a Edward.

–¿Qué quieres saber?

–Todo.

En lo que a Edward concernía, todo había empezado de manera inocente. Mike

Newton había tenido un accidente de coche y había requerido fisioterapia diaria en casa tras

recibir el alta en el hospital. Aquellos tratamientos se habían visto reducidos a tres veces por

semana en la pequeña consulta de Isabella después de que él recuperase casi toda la

movilidad y volviera a trabajar.

–Déjame adivinar –dijo Edward–. Ahí fue cuando comenzaron los problemas.

Isabella suspiró.

–Parece que Jessica y el jefe de Mike seguían pensando que Mike recibía

tratamiento cinco tardes a la semana.

–¿Así que en esas otras dos tardes se veía con alguien?

–Es lo único que se me ocurre –contestó Isabella–. Desde luego no pasaba ese tiempo

conmigo.

–Ya he dicho que te creo, Isabella.

–¿Pero por qué me crees?

Una pregunta interesante, pensó Edward. Interesante, pero totalmente inútil, pues

Isabella ya le había asegurado que sólo estaba interesada en él como actor.

–Puede que tengas tus defectos, Isabella, pero no creo que la falta de sinceridad sea

uno de ellos –respondió él. Agarró el bastón y se puso en pie de pronto–. Espero que todo se

resuelva.

–¿Te vas?

–A no ser que creas que hay algo más que tengamos que decirnos.

No, Isabella estaba bastante segura de que no había más que decir que pudiera

disminuir la brecha que se había abierto entre ellos. Desde luego no podía decir nada que

hiciese que Edward se quedase. Nada que le hiciese amarla tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

–No –respondió.

–Eso me parecía.

–Gracias por escucharme –le dijo mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta–. Me ha

ayudado.

–Tengo billete para volar mañana a Estados Unidos.

Isabella se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y un sentimiento de pérdida

en el pecho.

–¿De verdad?

–He decidido seguir tu consejo y regresar a ver a mi especialista en Los Ángeles.

–¡Es una noticia maravillosa! –exclamó ella con una sonrisa.

–Al menos podías intentar disimular tu entusiasmo por verme marchar.

Estando enamorada de él, claro que no le entusiasmaba saber que Edward iba a

abandonar Inglaterra al día siguiente y a regresar a su vida en Los Ángeles, con mujeres

hermosas como Tanya Moore.

Pero como fisioterapeuta le entusiasmaba saber que Edward regresaba a Estados Unidos

para buscar la ayuda profesional que necesitaba, y que hasta el momento se había negado a

aceptar.

–Estoy entusiasmada porque sé que estás haciendo lo correcto –le dijo.

–Espero que tengas razón –contestó él de manera enigmática, y le dirigió una última

mirada antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Desde un punto de vista profesional, Isabella sabía que tenía razón.

Desde un punto de vista personal, sintió que su corazón se rompía al ver a Edward

alejarse de su vida para siempre…

–¡Vino! ¡Necesito vino! –dijo Marie tras dejarse caer en el sofá de Isabella y poner los

pies sobre la mesita del café.

Isabella miró a su hermana antes de ir a la cocina a por una botella de vino tinto y

dos copas. Ambas hermanas solían pasar una noche a la semana juntas, poniéndose al día.

Aunque Isabella no tenía mucho que contarle a Marie. Las últimas dos semanas las había

pasado trabajando sin parar. Todo en un esfuerzo inútil por sacar a Edward de sus

pensamientos.

–¿Un día duro? –preguntó tras sentarse en una silla frente a Marie.

Su hermana se bebió media copa de vino antes de responder. Aún llevaba uno de esos

trajes que siempre llevaba a trabajar; aquel día era marrón, con una blusa de seda color crema

y la cara perfectamente maquillada.

–Sólo por la tarde. ¡Qué hombre tan horrible!

–¿Quién? –preguntó Isabella.

–Anthony Cullen –contestó Marie–. Debe de ser el hombre más pomposo y arrogante

que…

–¿Mi Anthony Cullen? –preguntó Isabella.

Marie resopló.

–Bueno, yo no iría tan lejos, hermanita.

–¡Sabes bien a lo que me refiero! –Isabella estaba muriéndose de la impaciencia–.

Creí que Anthony no iba a los tribunales últimamente.

–No va, gracias a Dios –contestó Marie–. Pidió una cita y vino a verme al despacho.

Tengo que decirte, Bella, que tienes amigos muy poderosos –dio otro trago al vino antes de

seguir hablando–. Anthony Cullen es un hombre que da miedo. Y tan frío que me sorprende

que no le cuelguen carámbanos de hielo. Aun así, él ha triunfado donde yo he fracasado. Así

que supongo que no puede ser tan malo.

–Marie, ¿puedes retroceder un par de frases? –preguntó Isabella–. Para empezar, yo

no diría que Anthony Cullen sea amigo mío.

–Entonces a lo mejor simplemente le gustas –comentó su hermana–. Lo que sea. El caso

es que lo ha logrado. Eso es lo único que…

–¡Marie, para! –Isabella silenció a su hermana, sabiendo que podía estar así durante

horas–. Empieza desde el principio y dime exactamente por qué Anthony concertó una cita

para verte hoy.

Marie bajó los pies de la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante para rellenarse la copa.

–Es increíble. Sólo se ha ocupado del caso durante unos pocos días y ha conseguido

arreglarlo sin necesidad de que vayamos a juicio.

–¡Marie, sigo sin entender una palabra de lo que estás diciendo!

–Se acabó, Bella –explicó su hermana pacientemente–. Con la ayuda de un

investigador privado, Anthony Cullen ha conseguido demostrar que Mike Newton tenía

una aventura con la mujer de su jefe. Obviamente eso no es una buena noticia para Jessica,

ni para Mike, claro, puesto que ha perdido el trabajo y a su esposa, pero significa que tú

has quedado libre de toda culpa. Y todo gracias al arrogante Anthony Cullen.

Isabella no podía creérselo.

–¿Pero por qué iba a hacer tal cosa? –preguntó al fin.

–Porque su sexy y atractivo hermano se lo pidió, claro.

–¿Edward?

–¿Acaso tiene más de un hermano sexy y atractivo?

–De hecho sí –respondió Isabella, y pensó en el guapo Carlisle Cullen.

–Ah –su hermana pareció desconcertada durante unos segundos, pero se recuperó

enseguida–. Bueno, en esta ocasión fue Edward Masen quien se lo pidió.

–¿Anthony te ha dicho eso?

–Eso y mucho más –contestó Marie–. Al parecer Edward ingresó en una clínica privada

de Los Ángeles hace dos semanas para someterse a otra operación.

–¿Y fue bien? –Isabella fue incapaz de disimular su ansiedad.

–Desde luego –respondió Marie–. Según Anthony, la articulación de la cadera estaba mal

alineada. Supongo que tú comprenderás mejor que yo lo que significa eso. En cualquier caso,

el resultado final es que Edward Masen puede caminar de nuevo con normalidad. Tanto que

va a protagonizar la película con el guión que ha estado escribiendo estos seis últimos meses.

Era la mejor noticia que Isabella podría haber deseado escuchar. También explicaba

lo que había estado haciendo Edward durante las horas que había pasado en su estudio en

Mulberry Hall.

Lo que no explicaba era por qué Edward le había pedido a su hermano que intercediera

y la ayudara en el caso de divorcio de los Newton, y tampoco explicaba que Anthony se

mostrara tan dispuesto a hablar de su hermano con Marie.

–No lo comprendo –dijo poniéndose en pie.

–¿No? Bella, ¿cómo de unidos estuvisteis Edward y tú durante los días que pasasteis en

Gloucestershire?

Isabella había estado intentando no pensar en Edward las dos últimas semanas, y

mucho menos pensar en la intimidad que habían compartido. Pero aquello era tan inesperado

que ya no sabía qué pensar.

O qué sentir.

Tenía que hablar con Edward. Necesitaba saber por qué se había tomado la molestia de

pedirle a su hermano que la ayudase cuando ya tenía suficientes problemas en su vida. Tenía

que saber si era simplemente un acto de generosidad o si era otra cosa lo que había

provocado aquel gesto. ¿Y si…?

Isabella frunció el ceño al oír el timbre de la puerta.

–¿Esperas a alguien más? –preguntó Marie.

–No –contestó ella–. Pero al menos sé que no será Jessica Newton, que viene a

insultarme de nuevo.

–Tal vez haya venido a disculparse –sugirió Marie.

–¡Pobre mujer! –Isabella negó con la cabeza antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

Y se quedó sin palabras al abrir y encontrar a Edward de pie en su rellano. Era

demasiado después de lo que Marie acababa de contarle; un exceso de emociones para ella.

Tanto que no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

No era la reacción que había esperado, pensó Edward al entrar por la puerta y estrechar

a Isabella entre sus brazos.

No estaba seguro de qué tipo de bienvenida había esperado después de no verla ni

hablar con ella en más de dos semanas, pero desde luego no era aquélla.

–¿Quién es, Bella? ¿Qué le has hecho? –una pelirroja acusadora había aparecido en la

puerta de la sala de estar con el ceño fruncido–. ¿Son malas noticias? ¿Qué sucede? –se acercó

y miró a Edward–. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Edward le dirigió una sonrisa.

–Tú debes de ser Marie –dijo. Su parecido facial con Isabella era evidente a pesar de

tener el pelo corto y vestir de traje.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y siguió mirándolo.

–¿Queréis estar solos?

–¡No!

–¡Sí! Sí, Isabella –repitió Edward con firmeza–. Ha sido un placer conocerte –le dijo a

Marie por encima de la cabeza de Isabella.

–El placer ha sido mío –murmuró ella suavemente–. Llámame, Bella.

Parecía incapaz de dejar de mirar a Edward, incluso cuando le dio a su hermana un beso

en la mejilla antes de marcharse.

Isabella se sentía un poco avergonzada por su reacción al volver a verlo. ¿Qué iba a

pensar de ella? Echarse a llorar sin más porque lo había encontrado en su puerta.

Se secó las lágrimas apresuradamente y se apartó de él.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Edward? –preguntó–. No sé si deberías haber volado hasta

aquí cuando tu operación está tan reciente.

Se quedó sin respiración cuando lo miró detenidamente. Tenía el pelo más corto de lo

que recordaba. Su rostro ya no poseía esa expresión sombría y dolorida. Las líneas de tensión

en torno a su boca y sus ojos habían desaparecido y estaba completamente afeitado. Sus ojos

brillaban con claridad cuando le devolvió la mirada. Parecía sano, vestido completamente de

negro y sin bastón.

–La operación fue un éxito –se dio cuenta Isabella.

–Sí, así es –contestó él con una amplia sonrisa–. Gracias a ti.

–Yo no hice nada.

–Me dijiste una y otra vez que no hacía más que autocompadecerme. Me dijiste que me

fuera para que volvieran a mirarme la pierna –le recordó él–. ¿Vas a invitarme a pasar,

Isabella? ¿O tanto me desprecias que vas a dejarme aquí fuera?

–Oh, por supuesto que no –Isabella dio un paso atrás para permitirle entrar en su

apartamento, y el corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría al ver que Edward caminaba con

normalidad.

Pero todavía no sabía qué estaba haciendo allí.

Lo siguió hasta la sala de estar.

–Me dijiste que Anthony también te decía que te autocompadecías –le dijo.

–Pero tenía más impacto viniendo de ti.

–No veo por qué.

–¿Ah, no?

–No.

–Enseguida te lo explico –dijo Edward alegremente–. Quería llegar antes de que Anthony

se reuniera con tu hermana. Deseaba explicarte lo que pasaba antes de que hablara con Marie,

pero por desgracia mi avión se retrasó.

–Sí, ¿de qué iba todo eso? –preguntó Isabella–. No me malinterpretes. Fue muy

amable por tu parte pedirle a Anthony que me ayudase con el asunto de los Newton. Pero no

comprendo por qué lo hiciste.

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos; le seguía sorprendido ser capaz de hacer un

gesto tan simple sin acabar de bruces contra el suelo.

–Tú me ayudaste, así que quería ayudarte –le dijo a Isabella.

Cualquier esperanza que Isabella pudiera haber albergado con respecto a los

motivos de Edward se esfumó en aquel instante. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Que Edward la hubiera

ayudado porque le gustaba? ¿Porque la amaba? «Vives en las nubes, Isabella», se dijo a sí

misma.

–Te lo agradezco, pero no tenías por qué tomarte tantas molestias.

–Claro que tenía que hacerlo, maldita sea –contestó Edward con impaciencia–. Jessica

Newton empezaba a ser peligrosa. Para los demás, así como para ella misma. Anthony ha

hablado con su abogado y ha aconsejado que busque ayuda médica antes de hacerle daño a

alguien.

–¿Aconsejado? –Isabella no podía imaginarse al arrogante Anthony Cullen dando

consejos.

–De acuerdo –admitió Edward–. Era parte del trato. No presentarás cargos contra ella si

busca ayuda médica.

Isabella se quedó con la boca abierta.

–Pero yo no tenía intención de…

–¿Puedes ofrecerme un café, o algo? Ha sido un vuelo muy largo y he venido

directamente aquí desde el aeropuerto.

–Por supuesto –¿en qué estaba pensando al interrogarlo de ese modo por algo tan

generoso por su parte? ¿Qué importaba por qué o cómo lo hubiese conseguido, siempre que

ella ya no estuviese implicada en el caso de divorcio de los Newton?–. Tengo café ya hecho,

pero Marie no se ha bebido todo el vino, si lo prefieres. Me temo que la visita de Anthony la ha

dejado bastante alterada.

–Anthony produce ese efecto en las personas –contestó Edward con una carcajada–. Y con

un café bastará –añadió mientras la seguía hasta la cocina.

Isabella parecía más delgada de lo que recordaba. Tenía cierta palidez en las mejillas

y ojeras. Llevaba el pelo recogido en su habitual trenza, una camiseta negra y vaqueros

ajustados de cintura baja que realzaban sus curvas.

–¿Cómo has estado, Isabella? –preguntó tras sentarse los dos a la barra.

–Bien –respondió ella sin apartar la mirada de su taza–. Tengo mucho trabajo en este

momento, así que me mantengo ocupada. He oído que tú también vas a volver muy pronto al

trabajo.

Edward deseaba que lo mirase. Que le permitiese ver por las ventanas de su alma sólo

una vez para hacerse al menos una idea de lo que sentía con su regreso.

–En un par de meses, sí –contestó–. Isabella, no he venido aquí para hablar de tu

trabajo ni del mío.

–Te agradezco que hayas sacado tiempo en mitad de una visita familiar…

–He venido a Inglaterra sólo para verte a ti, Isabella –dijo él–. Yo… –se detuvo y

negó irritado con la cabeza cuando ella le dirigió una mirada sobresaltada.

Aquello le había parecido más fácil sentado en su casa de Malibú, imaginándose

volver a ver a Isabella y hablar con ella. Pero con ella allí, ni siquiera sabía por dónde

empezar.

Se puso en pie y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la cocina mientras

intentaba encontrar las palabras.

–Isabella, si lo único que puedes ofrecerme es una obsesión con Edward Masen,

entonces lo acepto, dure lo que dure.

Isabella se volvió para mirarlo completamente confusa.

–¿Perdón?

–Fuiste sincera al decirme que la única razón para estar conmigo, para hacer el amor

conmigo, era que siempre habías estado obsesionada con Edward Masen –le recordó–. He

venido para decirte que estoy dispuesto a continuar la relación contigo en esos términos.

Isabella se había puesto pálida.

–¿Quieres que tenga una aventura contigo?

–No, maldita sea. ¡Lo último que deseo es que tengas una aventura conmigo!

–Pero si acabas de decir que…

–Acabo de decir que lo aceptaré si es lo único que puedes ofrecerme.

Isabella intentó buscarle el sentido a sus palabras. Quería tener una aventura con

ella, pero no quería. ¿Qué significaba eso?

–No lo comprendo –dijo finalmente.

–Es bastante simple, Isabella. Si no puedo tenerte en mi vida, entonces no deseo a

nadie.

Parecía desconcertada.

–Pero dijiste que…

–Dije muchas cosas. Igual que tú. Una de ellas fue un completo malentendido por tu

parte. Isabella, tú no me devolviste el interés sexual; eres la única mujer con la que quiero

hacer el amor.

–¿Pero qué pasa con Tanya Moore? ¿Y esas rubias de piernas interminables con las que

sueles salir?

–Dos semanas en Los Ángeles, rodeado de esas rubias, han sido más que suficiente

para saber que ya no me siento atraído por ellas. La única mujer que me atrae es cierta

pelirroja testaruda que cuestione todo lo que digo.

–¿Te refieres a mí?

–Claro que me refiero a ti, Isabella. ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, maldita sea!

–¿Qué?

–Nunca se lo había dicho a ninguna mujer en toda mi vida. Esperaba que al hacerlo

fuera recibido con un poco más de entusiasmo. Te quiero, Isabella Swan –repitió

lentamente para que no hubiera más malentendidos–. Te quiero. Edward Cullen te quiere.

Edward Masen te quiere. Los dos te queremos. ¿Te queda claro?

Isabella sentía que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas.

–Pero… ¡No puedes quererme!

–¿Por qué no?

–Bueno, porque… porque soy una chica normal. Y tú eres… tú eres…

–Edward Masen. Lo sé. Y me temo que es peor que eso, de hecho. Pero eso es algo de

lo que podemos hablar en unos minutos –dijo él–. Isabella, te quiero, y necesito saber qué te

parecería tener una relación seria conmigo.

Isabella tragó saliva y se preguntó qué podría haber peor que el hecho de que fuera

Edward Masen, pero estaba demasiado asombrada como para preocuparse.

–Te operaste por todas esas cosas que dije sobre Edward Masen, ¿verdad? Porque

creías que no te deseaba tal como estabas.

–Ésa no fue la única razón. Obviamente no podía seguir como estaba. Pero querer estar

completamente en forma para ti era parte del motivo, sí.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

–Edward, cuando me fui de tu casa, cuando viniste aquí, intenté… me sentía estúpida

por lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros. Te dije esas cosas porque pensaba que me habías

utilizado; intentaba salvar lo que me quedaba de orgullo.

–¿Quieres decir que no estás obsesionada con Edward Masen?

–¿No lo están todas las mujeres? –preguntó Isabella, y se puso en pie con una

sonrisa.

–Todas no –respondió Edward–. Y tampoco tengo interés en lo que piensen de mí las

demás mujeres –estiró los brazos y le agarró las manos–. Y tú no eres una mujer normal,

Isabella. Eres una mujer excepcional. Hermosa. Lista. Inteligente. Así como tremendamente

deslenguada –dijo con una sonrisa, pero entonces se puso serio y la miró fijamente–. El

tiempo que pasé contigo en Gloucestershire, y aquí en Londres, fue más que suficiente para

saber que eres todo lo que podría desear en una mujer. Todo lo que siempre desearé y querré.

Isabella, no me importa que estés obsesionada con Edward Masen. Seré quien quieras que

sea, siempre y cuando me digas que… ¡Oh, Dios, estás llorando otra vez! –exclamó al ver las

lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas.

–Esta vez lloro porque estoy feliz –le aseguró Isabella–. No estoy obsesionada con

Edward Masen. Ha sido un objeto maravilloso para mis fantasías secretas. Pero es Edward St

Claire quien ha ocupado mis fantasías estas últimas semanas. Es Edward Cullen el hombre

del que me enamoré y con el que hice el amor.

–¿Me quieres? –preguntó él, asombrado–. Pero me comporté de manera grosera y fue

desagradable contigo todo el tiempo. Sobre todo después de decirme que estabas obsesionada

con Edward Masen.

–Te quiero a ti, Edward. Seas quien seas. Grosero y desagradable. O magnético y sexy.

Es a ti a quien quiero –dijo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

A Edward no le importaba a cuál de sus personalidades quisiera Isabella, siempre y

cuando siguiera besándolo de esa forma. Aquellas dos semanas sin ella le habían hecho darse

cuenta de que no quería vivir su vida sin Isabella.

–¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Isabella? –le preguntó largo rato después, cuando los dos

yacían desnudos y saciados el uno en brazos del otro.

–Con todo mi corazón, Edward.

–Nuestra vida en común nunca será aburrida, ¿verdad? –preguntó él con una suave

carcajada.

Una vida en común que Isabella esperaba que fuese larga y llena de amor y de hijos.

–¿Y ahora vas a decirme qué es eso a lo que te referías antes y que es aún peor? –

preguntó en tono de broma.


	13. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

ESO significa que a partir de ahora tengo que dirigirme a ti como «lady Cullen»? –

preguntó Marie después de que Edward y Isabella hubieran posado ante las cámaras para

cortar la tarta de bodas.

Edward seguía con el brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa.

Isabella era una "lady" completamente feliz en aquel momento.

Las últimas seis semanas habían sido frenéticas mientras preparaban la boda entre idas

y venidas a Los Ángeles, pues Isabella había cerrado su consulta en Londres para abrirla de

nuevo en Los Ángeles cuando regresaran de la luna de miel en dos semanas.

La sensación de irrealidad de todo aquello había aumentado al saber que lo Edward y

Anthony eran lores y que Carlisle era el duque de Stourbridge.

Tras su boda, ella se había convertido oficialmente en lady Isabella Cullen.

Aunque en realidad seguía siendo simplemente Isabella. Igual que Edward era

Edward. Todos los Edward. Edward Masen. Edward Cullen. Lord Edward Cullen. Y

Isabella los amaba a todos con locura.

–No, sigo siendo simplemente Bella para ti –le aseguró a Marie antes de que su

hermana se alejara con la intención de molestar a Anthony, que estaba hablando con sus padres

y con Elizabeth Cullen.

Isabella sonrió al contemplar el salón de baile de la casa de los Cullen y ver a los

miembros de las dos familias charlando amistosamente entre sí.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia su marido.

–Te quiero mucho, Edward –le dijo.

Él la rodeó con los brazos.

–Yo te querré siempre, Isabella.

Isabella se puso de puntillas y le susurró al oído:

–¿Queréis escapar conmigo para echar un vistazo a mi ropa interior, lord Cullen?

–Creí que nunca me lo pediríais, lady Cullen –contestó él con una sonrisa.

Sí. En lo que a ella concernía, la eternidad con Edward le parecía un plan perfecto.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Un aristócrata peligroso<strong>

**Carole Mortimer**


End file.
